The Ultimate Bender
by The r3wr1t3r
Summary: After Sasuke and Naruto had successfully beaten Obito in the 4th Great Ninja War, something terrible happens. Naruto's Jutsu misfires and he ends up in the world of Avatar! How will Naruto cope with this? Does he figure out that he could maybe bend too? And why the heck is he Four? Find out right here. warning OP Naruto, don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I have another fic going on right now but I saw something that really made me remember things about Avatar. Then I thought to myself 'it would be pretty sick if Naruto entered the Avatar world, being a ninja who can master all the four elements and more' so I decided why not? I really loved Avatar and the whole thing sounded awesome to me so I'm doing this fic, let's get started now!

Chapter 1: A New Avatar

Naruto grunted as he was hit once again by Obito's overwhelming attacks. He was in Biju mode fighting against the new ten tails jinchuriki. Sasuke was at his right, his sharingan spinning wildly as he focused more lighting chakra into his sword, currently Sasuke and Naruto were locked in a stalemate with one Obito Uchiha, the most powerful being in the shinobi world as of now. All of them were sweaty, tired, bruised, and battered having suffered all the attacks that they threw back and forth at each other. Naruto took a fighting stance as he whipped out his tri-pronged kunai. This was his father's ultimate attack, the Hirashin.

During Pein's attack his father had informed him of his one of a kind jutsu, hidden inside the Namikaze estate which could only be opened by the blood of a Namikaze. After Pein had been defeated and everyone in Konoha had been revived, that was the first place that Naruto had went to.

The gate to the place had a giant seal in the middle, which is where he guessed he had to put the blood. After searching the house for a while he finally came across it in his father's study and immediately went to work on trying to figure out how to master it. He pretty much had it down with help of Kakashi-sensei on his way to Turtle Island. He had to say if was pretty damn badass to be able to teleport any where on the battlefield.

"Why won't you just give up? There is no point in fighting back, with this power in my hands the Elemental Nations will know true peace." Obito said levitating in the air.

Naruto snarled "Trapping everyone in a huge illusion isn't true peace Obito!" He shot back

Obito frowned as those words that came out of Naruto's mouth.

"Don't be naïve Naruto, I'll give you the same option like I did before, you both should join we could create a world were there is no suffering and where everyone can live happily." Obito said with conviction

"There's no way in hell I'd ever join you, after what you've done all for this 'peace' your just a madman that needs to be taken down." Naruto bit out, Sasuke nodded in silent agreement.

Obito sighed "Well I was hoping hoping you would see it my way, but if you won't comply I'll have to destroy you." He said raising his staff.

In response Sasuke raised his arm as thunder clouds began gathering in the air. Thunder and lighting began going off randomly as the dark atmosphere began descending upon them. Then in swift movement, Sasuke brought his hand down.

"Kirin!" He screamed as a gigantic beast of lighting with terrifying blood red eyes came out of the clouds with a massive roar. The beast zipped down from the sky at, frankly, lighting speed.

Obito quickly moved his hand, making the truth seeking balls form a huge sphere around him. The attack struck and furiously grinded against the sphere, but to no avail. Once the smoke was cleared they orb was still in the air, not even scratched. Obito let the his defense fall ready to face his enemies.

"I told there is nothing-" Obito started but was cut off when he felt a stinging pain in his stomach. He looked down and his eyes widened at the deep gash that was present on his abdomen.

On the other side of the field Naruto and Sasuke deactivated their Kurama-Sussano mode after dealing that fatal blow to Obito. The Kirin was the perfect distraction in order for Sasuke and Naruto to get in close.

As their fusion mode dissipated, Naruto couldn't help but put on a huge grin. They had won! Finally all the senseless killing and violence would come to an end, and the peace that his master so desperately wanted would soon descend upon the shinobi world. That thought was put to a halt as Obito suddenly started to glow.

"What the hell is going on!" Naruto yelled

"How should I know!" Sasuke said using his hand to cover his eyes.

Suddenly the whole shinobi alliance had to shield their eyes from a huge ray of white light coming from the center of the battlefield.

Obito was glowing in a bright white light, screaming in pain and agony as cracks were appearing on his skin.

Naruto couldn't keep the surprise off his face, what the hell was going on?

"The chakra of all the tailed beast being released at one time must have caused some sort of reaction, I think he's going to explode!" He heard Kakashi scream from the other side of the battle field.

That quickly set off alarms in both their heads "If an explosion like that goes off everyone here is gonna die!" Sasuke said as the ground started to crack and shake.

"What do we do?" Naruto asked trying to stay rooted to the spot.

"I don't know, even if we run we won't make it to far before it goes off, if we try putting up any jutsu the explosion will just break through it." Sasuke said listing off all the bad ideas

By now the whole sky started to turn black as thunder and lighting boomed over head. They were so screwed there was literally no way they could get out of this situation. Naruto could just teleport to one of his markets around the elemental nations, but he couldn't just let everyone die!

Naruto's eyes widened as a plan came into his mind. He suddenly dashed towards Obito with all the chaos and destruction going on around him.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!"Sasuke called out after him.

Naruto approached the ticking time bomb that was Obito and gripped into his arm, barely being able to stand the magnificent amount of power he was letting out.

"I can teleport the both of us to Turtle Island and its far enough from here that it won't hurt anyone!" Naruto yelled at him preparing to make the jump.

"If you do that you might die, he's so unstable he could blow up any second now. If you get there you won't have enough time to make it back!" Sasuke said as huge cracks appeared on Obito's skin and light only got brighter.

"It's either me, or the entire shinobi alliance. Sasuke it's up to you now, you'll be the one to lead the elemental nations into an era of true peace. I'm passing on my dream to you make sure it happens Sasuke." Naruto said with a small smile.

Sasuke was actually stunned by his words, he would make sure everyone would remember his sacrifice. In a rare moment of compassion Sasuke gave Naruto a small genuine smile while nodding to him.

"Goodbye Naruto, I'll make your dream come true that's a promise." Sasuke said with determination.

Naruto smiled once again before disappearing in a huge yellow flash leaving the whole shinobi alliance to wonder what happened.

Sasuke turned away from spot where his best friend disappeared from. He closed his eyes, he wasn't a man who showed much emotion, but just this once he would leak some tears. For his best friend….

For his brother.

Earth Kingdom

Naruto awoke groggily, his head was pounding and there was a loud ringing noise coming from his ears. He opened his eyes slowly as sunlight streamed down from in between the trees. He sat up slowly, grabbing his throbbing head as the ringing started to subside.

'Well dying didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would' he thought to himself as he started to look around, figuring this place was heaven or something.

' **You're not dead, idiot.'** He heard Kurama said.

Naruto fell forward, startled by the voice of his partner. He got up again rubbing his head muttering curses at his tenant

'Stupid fox, don't surprise me like that' Naruto said back to him.

' **Not my fault you get scared easily.'** Naruto grunted saying that he was just caught off guard.

' **Whatever look the point is after your self sacrificing stunt, you miraculously didn't die which I'm guessing had something to do with the Hirashin.'** Kurama said.

Naruto froze, certainly shocked that he was alive. His faced suddenly curved into a huge smile as he started to jump all around the place "Hell yeah! I survived, best ninja ever." He yelled

' **Yea, yea celebrate later, we need to find a way back to the village.'** Kurama suggested

'Wait what about the tailed beasts! I promised that I would free them.' Naruto said in a concerned voice. If Obito exploded did that mean all the tailed beasts were gone too?

' **Calm yourself, my brothers and sisters were destroyed in that explosion but their chakra should reform in time. So move it.'** Kurama grumbled out.

Naruto finally calmed down and decided to follow Kurama's advice and look around. He stopped once he realized something, why was the ground so much closer to him? He scratched his head, he was almost 6 feet tall last time he remembered so why did it seem like he was short as hell?

A sudden wind started to blow around him, and Naruto suddenly shivered as the cool air touched his skin. Skin? He looked down and was surprised to find that all of his clothes had been ripped off. The only thing that remained was his boxers, which looked like a pair of huge shorts at this point.

Naruto suddenly yelled and tried to cover himself up, he didn't want to be seen practically naked.

' **Will you calm down there isn't anyone looking at you in the middle of the forest.'** Kurama said

Naruto blinked realizing Kurama was right, he slowly removed his hands and inspected his body. Now he wasn't the most ripped guy in the world, but he had muscles and his body was in shape. But right now he looked like skin and bones compared to what he looked like before.

He swallowed, all these signs were adding up to one thing. He quickly rushed out of the forest clearing, there was no way this happened to him, it was impossible! He came across a calm and steady river and immediately looked at the surface off the water. There staring back at him was a 4 year old Naruto, he slowly brought his face up to his check trying to make sure it was him in that reflection.

Once he confirmed that it was actually him, he released a loud scream. He ran around comically screaming and yelling about how he shrunk, while Kurama tried to calm him down.

' **Calm down brat!** ' Kurama yelled at him

Naruto wouldn't listen and just shook his head "Calm down! Why should I calm down, looked at me I'm a chibi" he said out loud pointing at the river.

'How did this happen? I don't want to be this small everyone's gonna laugh at me.' He said holding his head down in a depressing tone.

Kurama laughed at him, it was pretty hilarious seeing his host get turned in a little kid. No doubt a lot of insults would be thrown his way by his friends

'It's not funny Kurama! I need to figure out how to reverse this." He yelled at his Biju

' **I couldn't resist, as for reversing it I wish you good luck with that.'** Kurama snickered.

'What's that suppose to mean.' Naruto said a little ticked off that Kurama was making fun of him.

 **'Don't you get it? You used a space-time ninjutsu in order to teleport that human away from the battlefield. All that chakra must have done something to your Hirashin and since it's a time-space ninjutsu I'm guessing that it must have teleported you away from where you wanted to go and the time aspect de aged your body in the process.'** Kurama said

Naruto once again peered into the water looking at his his young face. Man this was crazy, never did he think that it was possible to make himself younger and because of how it was done Naruto could reverse the affect unless he did the same thing again. At least it was better than dying, he would take being turned into a baby if it meant he survived that explosion.

He sighed 'At least I'm alive, now I just need to figure out where I am and head towards the others.' Naruto said while getting up. He crossed his fingers in a familiar sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." He said as a bunch of smoke flooded the clearing.

"Alright, guys I have no idea where we are so let's split up and figure out a way home." The real Naruto ordered.

"Aye, aye sir!" They all saluted him before running off into the woods.

Naruto himself decided to follow the river in hopes of finding some sort of fishing hut or something that could possibly help him. He had ran about a mile down the river by now when he came across a crazy sight.

'What the hell is that?' He asked his friend shocked at the creature before them. The thing that he was asking about was a giant bear with duck like features. It was current feasting on fish that it managed to capture.

' **I have no idea.'** Kurama replied, curious about this strange creature.

Suddenly the bear turned and looked at Naruto before letting out a beastly roar. The bear charged as Naruto became alarmed and reached down to grab some shuriken only to realize he left it back with his clothes

'Damn, guess I'll take it out with my bare hands.' Naruto jumped up avoiding the charge. He then put one hand on the beasts back while using it as a hand spring to land safely on the ground.

The bear suddenly got on its hind legs, slashing and swiping at Naruto with its sharp claws. Naruto easily ducked and dodged its strikes and delivered a right kick to its face. The beast stumbled back from the kick but still persisted.

'Damn my strength is so low, curse this stupid four year old body.' Naruto thought to himself before avoiding another strike.

He had lost a lot of his strength and speed, but he was still a ninja and had a lot more power than a regular 4 year old boy. Well now was a good as time as any to get some training started. He dodged left avoiding another strike, he then performed a kick to the beast's hind legs making it trip over and fall with a loud cry.

Naruto then kicked it in the stomach making it roll on the ground and crash into a tree. The bear still got up albeit slowly and painfully. Naruto dashed to it while landing 3 full powered kicks to its face making it stumble and fall to the ground.

Naruto dusted of his hands and mentally patted himself on the back for doing so well in this small body. He prepared to turn around a leave when he saw people looking at him! There in the forest staring at him with open mouths and wide eyes was a man with black hair a grey eyes, he was probably middle aged and was wearing a grey robe-like shirt and white pants.

The woman looked like she had some sort of heart attack, I guess it wasn't everyday you saw a little kid take on some sort of weird bear and beat it with his bare hands. She was pretty in Naruto's opinion, the long flowing dark brown hair with the brown eyes looked really good. She was also wearing what looked to be some outfit made out of green and light yellow colors.

The last one was a little girl about …. his age. She had short brown hair and grey eyes like her father. And was wearing a plain green outfit like her mothers. She had a look of wonder and awe on her face, no doubt amazed by what Naruto did.

Naruto scratched the back of his sheepishly "Hey, nice weather we're having huh?" Naruto said awkwardly.

"Sonny you just took down a 320 pound bear with nothing but your fists!" The man yelled.

"Hey I guess so huh?" Naruto said nonchalantly.

"But, how did you? ….. How can you?... Huh?" The man said trying to figure out what he just witnessed. It shouldn't be possible, how could a four years old just completely demolish that bear?!

"It was so cool! How did you do that?" The little girl piped in.

The adults looked curious too, wondering if he could give them answers to the questions that they they had.

"I'm actually a ninja." He said in a high voice. Damn he would have to go through puberty again before his voice got less annoying.

The man's face spread into a frown, surely this kid couldn't be playing a prank in them right now. He knew that bear was real though so this blonde kid had to be sort of amazing bender or something, it was the only thing that made any sense at all

"Right a ninja sure. You sure your not just some sort of prodigy earth bender?" The man asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. What was an earth bender? He had never heard someone call him that before. I

"Stop questioning him dear, don't you see he's in the middle of the woods all alone and without any clothes? If your lost well be more than happy to help." The woman spoke softly while moving her hand slowly to cover her daughter's eyes.

Naruto was little embarrassed when she mentioned his lack of clothing but he still smiled "Uh Yea! Thank you so much, I have no idea were I am and I need to find the Leaf Village." He said politely

"The Leaf Village?" The man scratched his head trying to figure out what Naruto was talking about.

"Yea you know the Leaf Village, Village hidden in the leaves, Konoha?" Naruto asked not believing this guy didn't know what Konoha was.

"I'm sorry I've never heard of that place, have you?" He asked turning to his wife.

She shook her head "No I haven't."

Naruto looked at them surprised, how could they not know about Konoha. It was the most famous of the 5 hidden villages out there. He sighed, ok he just needed to figure out where he was and then maybe he could find his way back.

"Do you have a map or something I could borrow?" Naruto asked.

The man smiled "We sure do, we came here to catch some fish and our house is on the other side of this forest. Speaking of, how much do you want for that platypus bear?" the man said forgetting all about his questions.

So they knew what that thing was? How weird they were talking about it like it was some common animal.

"You know what that thing is?" Naruto said jabbing his thumb at the unconscious animals direction.

The man gave him a weird look, "Of course I do that's a platypus bear, pretty common among these areas. You act like you've never known they existed or something." He said in a questioning tone.

Naruto scratched his head, maybe it was a common animal here or something he didn't know. Besides its not like it was the weirdest thing he ever saw so maybe he should stop questioning it so much.

Naruto just shrugged "Can't say I ever knew they existed but it really doesn't matter to me, you can just take it if you want." Naruto said and the man's face went from shock at Naruto's lack of knowledge to look of happiness from getting a free bear. He could probably get a good amount of pieces for this thing!

"Don't be ridiculous. We have to give you something, it just doesn't seem fair." The woman said.

Just then Naruto's stomach growled loudly, he blushed a little showing his embarrassment.

"How about some lunch it's the last we can do for the bear." The woman said.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." Naruto said with a smile.

She smiled back and motioned for him I follow her while taking her daughter's hand. The man stayed behind, probably to kill the bear and load it up or something like that.

On the way to the house Naruto and the woman made some small talk, like introducing themselves and such. She also draped him in a cloth so he wouldn't have to go around just in his boxers.

As they approached the house, the woman said that she would bring him some clothes and Naruto gave her a smile and word of thanks.

As they finally entered the house, Naruto looked around and noticed that it wasn't very big, but it was cozy. The whole place was made out of wood with and straw making up the ceiling.

"Sit down, lunch will be served in a minute and I'll be right back with your clothes as well ." The woman said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey my name is Mona Suizei! Nice to meet you." The little girl said holding out her hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you too Mona." He said shaking her hand.

"Naruto? That's a really weird name." She said giggling a little while pulling her hand away.

"Is not." Naruto said pouting a little, man he was already starting to act like a little kid and it hadn't been an hour yet!

"Your hair is weird to, I've never met anyone with yellow hair before." She said bringing her hands up to stroke his blond spikes.

Naruto quickly brought his hands up to stop what she was doing, this girl had never even heard of blonde hair before? That was extremely odd.

"It's not yellow, it's blonde." Naruto stated matter in factly

"And what are those marks on your cheeks? They look so adorable, like a little kitten." She said once again bringing her hand up and stroking his whisker marks, eliciting a small purr from Naruto.

"Stop that!" Naruto said smaking her hand away, but she just continued to giggle clearly amused by this whole situation.

"Your really weird I've never met a person like you." She said happily

"And it was really cool how you beat up that platypus bear, if you're bender like papa said you must be really good." She said her eyes shinning

"Uh why do guys keep calling me a bender? I'm a Shinobi." Naruto stated.

"Shinobi?" She asked tilting her head cutely.

"A ninja, you know people who can use chakra." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Not only did these people not know what konoha was they didn't even know what a ninja was! He didn't understand, as far as he knew everyone in the elemental nations knew of the 5 hidden villages, and if by some crazy reason they didn't they had to have some concept of ninja. After all they were basically running everywhere doing missions and such.

Her face scrunched up in confusion, "I never heard of them, but I bet benders could beat up ninjas any day!" She declared

"Pshh, yeah right. I bet these 'benders' couldn't last 5 seconds in a ring with a ninja." Naruto said quite childishly.

"They could too!" Mona yelled back at him.

And so an ensuing argument began between the two about who was better, the ninjas or the benders.

Mona's mother came around the corner wondering what all the shouting was about. She came around the corner to see her daughter and new guest standing on the table growling at each other.

"You two get down here this instant." The woman said with a stern voice. They both stopped their argument and faced her. They blinked a couple of times before listening obediently and sitting back down in their chairs.

"Better." She said walking over to the table and handing Naruto a pair of clothes.

"You can change in that room over there, dinner will probably be ready when you come back, ok?" The woman said softly with a smile.

"Ah, thank you very much." Naruto said kindly while gently taking the clothes out of her hand and heading towards the room where he could change.

While putting on his pants he couldn't help but think how helpful these people had been to him. Though he still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that they never hear of ninja, it was quite odd even in a world full of crazy things.

After putting on his shirt, Naruto looked at himself at the mirror. He was wearing a green robe like short sleeved shirt with his collar folded back showing off a light yellow color. His pants were also the same light yellow and attached to his waist was was a brown rope like string, which went along with the outfit and kept his pants from being too loose. It wasn't like his amazing orange jumpsuit, but it was still quite fashionable in Naruto's opinion.

After looking at himself in the mirror Naruto nodded to himself in approval before heading towards the door. Just as he was about to open it, his eyes caught sigh of a table on the other side of the room. The table had many books on top of it along with a bunch of other things.

Thinking that there would probably be a map, Naruto decided to go and take a look. Spotting a rolled up piece of paper, Naruto quickly grabbed it.

Or so he tried, he was still to small to reach the paper for it was all the way in the back. His eye twitched as he repeatedly failed to reach it.

"Stupid body." Naruto muttered before climbing up onto the chair. He then finally got his hands on the paper and opened it.

"They've never heard about konoha, I bet it's right here on this- huh?" He said in confusion. This map was totally wrong! The Land of Earth, Fire, Earth, and Wind were in completely wrong places! In fact if it weren't for the symbols he probably couldn't even identify them because of how different the sizes and shapes were!

Not only that all the other countries were gone, the demon country, the spring country, the land of Iron all of them gone! He tried twisting and turning the map to somehow get it to be somewhat accurate but it just wasn't working!

' **Oh, so that's what happened.'** He heard Kurama mumbled inside of his head

'You figured out what's wrong with this stupid map, Tell me before I rip this thing to shreds!" Said frustrated Naruto.

' **Calm down you idiot, the map isn't wrong.'** Even though this moment was funny, he had to inform his host of something extremely important.

'What? Are you kidding Kurama look at this map. This thing looks like something Shikamaru drew while half asleep in the academy. ' Naruto said still trying to decipher the map.

' **Think about it when we first came here we were attacked by a species of bear we've never seen before, then when you asked those humans were Konoha was and they said that they had no idea, not only that but they also had no idea what a shinobi was, and finally the map that you just saw is completely different from all of the others we've seen in the elemental Nation. All these signs point to one thing. We're in another world.'** Kurama said finishing his explanation.

'What?' Naruto thought his eyes going wide. Well it did make sense there where many geographical and biographical differences between this world and their's. So as crazy as it sounded, Kurama's explanation made perfect sense.

'But how is this possible.' Said Naruto still reluctant to believe that he had somehow crossed dimensions.

' **Well it looks like not only did the release of all that chakra make you young again, it also altered the space aspect more than we thought and instead of just teleporting you to some random location in the elemental nations it actually transported you to a different world.'** Kurama explained

Naruto was in absolute shock, never in a millions years that he would be in this situation. But again, Kurama's logic had made perfect sense and now there was no denying that he was probably in a foreign world.

Naruto's eyes got even wider as he realized something. Would that mean that he could never go back? I mean how would it be possible to recreate such an event? Simple. There wasn't any. He was stuck here. As this revelation came upon him, Naruto's eyes started to tear.

' **Don't get all soft on me now gaki.'** Kurama said from inside his head

'What do you want me to do! I've just lost everything! You expect me not to be crying?!" Naruto said angrily.

' **Yes you might have lost everything, except you're life. By all means Naruto you should have died. No man could have survived that explosion, but luck was on your side and made sure you lived. You should be thanking Kami right now that your perfectly unharmed and safe. On top of all this weren't you just prepared to give up your dreams, and other things so that your friends could live? Even though it would cost you your life, you weren't afraid to sacrifice yourself and leave all those friendships, and dreams then. So stop crying you ensured the peace of the shinobi world, and should have made peace with what was going to happen as soon as you transported Obito away.'** Kurama said trying to lighten his hosts' mood

Naruto tears hadn't stopped.

Kurama was right, he had prepared to give everything up anyways, so how was this any different? Well he was alive of course, but he was still deeply saddened he would never be able to see his friends again. Yet no matter how much Kurama's point made sense. Yet, Naruto couldn't stop thinking about everything he had lost.

"Are you ok in there." He heard the woman call from outside his room.

' **You'll have more time to grieve later, for now go eat dinner. And hey Naruto, I'm here for here for you.'** Kurama said

Naruto wiped his tears and sniffles before giving a sad smile and jumping out of the chair. Naruto made his way to the door and pushed it open, he then made his way to the dinning table.

"Sorry, I guess I just got caught up looking at these cool clothes." Naruto said in a very childlike manner. He might as well play the part so people wouldn't get suspicious.

"Oh it's no problem, come sit dinner is ready." Said Mona's dad. It looked like he finished up his task and was anxiously waiting for his wife's cooking.

His wish was soon answered as his wife came to the table with what looked to be some cooked fish.

"Come on, take a seat and eat up." Said Mrs. Suizei said to Naruto

Naruto did as he was told and climbed onto the chair. He then proceeded to eat the fish, and he had to say it was quite good.

"So what was a little boy doing out in the forests of the Earth kingdom all by himself." Asked Mr. Suizei in between bites.

"Uh, I wanted to have my own little adventure you know." Naruto said, trying to come up with a somewhat legitimate story.

"Ah, I see. I used to go out and explore a lot as a kid too." Said Mr. Suizei with a chuckle.

"So does that mean you live close by? I mean your parents must be worried sick about you. You should probably head over there as soon as you're done eating." Said Mona's mom

"Ah actually I don't have any parents." Naruto said his voice dropping a little. It wasn't that big of a deal though, he loved his parents but he had pretty much lived on his own his entire life anyway.

"Oh I'm sorry I had no idea!" Said Mrs. Suizei trying not to upset Naruto.

"Don't worry about it, it's no big deal really." Said Naruto putting another piece of fish in his mouth. Seeing how unaffected Naruto was Mr. Suizei decided to go on.

"So this Konoha, where is that exactly?" Questioned Mona's dad recalling their conversation when they first met.

Naruto actually stopped bringing the piece of fish close to his mouth and set it back down. What was he suppose to say to these people ' I come from another dimension?' Nah these people would probably think he was wacko. But then suddenly a place on the map came to his head, and since it was the only one he remembered he might as well use it.

"Oh that was just a made up name I created for my adventure, I actually live in Omashu." Said Naruto laughing slightly.

"Oh so the whole ninja and Konoha thing was all part of the game was it? Well you actually had me convinced this Konoha place existed, I guess you're a pretty good actor." Said the man chuckling slightly.

"But Omashu is still pretty far from here, it would take a couple days just to get there. You really traveled all the way here, I mean I guess it's not impossible judging by how you took down that bear." Said the man rubbing his chin.

"Yeah well they were training me non-stop over there. I've always had a knack for bending and they've been training me ever since I could walk. But sometimes I want to relax you know."said Naruto using everything he heard about benders in the argument with Mona. At first he had just thought of her as a girl with a crazy imagination, but now that he knew that he was in this new world, her stories of people bending the earth didn't sound as dumb. Especially when her father had called Naruto one when they first met.

"Oh the guards train you over there. Why is that?" He questioned further.

"Well I was found just outside of Omashu by a guard and they decided to raise me together instead of putting me up for adoption inside the orphanage." Naruto explained. It was surprising Naruto how many lies were coming out of his mouth right now, but it was necessary.

"Oh so I guess all the training finally caught up to you and you finally decided to cut loose for a little bit, but we should probably take you back I bet your pals are getting pretty worried." Said Mr. Suizei finishing his plate.

"Uh I just wanna say thank you for all the things hat you've done for me, I really appreciate it." Naruto said sincerely.

"Don't mention it, we'll leave first thing in the morning for Omashu, we're going to have to sell this bear hide somewhere so might as well knock out two birds with one stone right." Laughed the cherry man.

"Get some sleep now, we don't have a lot of space but you can sleep in Mona's room. She usually ends up sleeping with us anyway since she afraid of the dark." said the mom with a smile.

"Mom! Don't embarrass me." Exclaimed Mona

The mom and dad soon burst out in laughter and Naruto couldn't help but join in.

This family was probably one of the happiest families Naruto had ever seen. He absentmindedly wondered what it would be like living his childhood out with his own parents. He then said his goodbyes and headed for the room, there would be a long couple of days ahead of him.

6 days later.

Now on a carravan Naruto and Mr. Suizei were only a quarter of a mile away from Omashu at this point. They were having a peaceful conversation right now surrounded by the the beautiful scenery.

"So could you match up to some earth benders in Omashu, I mean it doesn't seem like you're a pushover when it comes to bending ." Said

"I guess you could say so." Naruto said looking around, not really paying attention. The scenery was quite different from what he was used to and he was very curious about everything in his new world.

Plus just looking at everything helped clear his head about this situation. Kurama was right when he told Naruto that he was prepared to die and made his peace with his decision when he transported Obito away, but he was still having a lot of trouble stomaching it.

It's not like he suspected that he would survive, I mean don't get him wrong he was happy to be alive, but just waking up and realizing that everything you once loved was gone was tragic to say the least.

"We're here." Naruto heard Mr. Suizei say. Naruto then shook his head and looked forward, becoming astonished at what he was seeing. First off their was a huge gorge surrounding the the giant place that was Omashu. They only thing connecting them from here to to the great city was a small narrow bridge of stone.

The city itself was something else. For one it was built on a mountain, and the city seem to be built more vertically than horizontally. The place was pretty big as well and overall looked pretty amazing.

'Naruto don't forget to use the genjutsu when we get close to the gate.' Kurama said from inside his head.

Obviously, Naruto wasn't friends with any of the guards so he and Kurama had to figure out a way to this Omashu place. Usually it would be impossible for Naruto to perform an academy level genjutsu, but he had been training in chakra control with a massive amount of clones in order to get the necessary control to do this genjutsu.

As they made their way along the narrow rock path, Naruto took a glance at the walls surrounding the city. It was honestly magnificent. Plus the city was put in a very strategic location, I mean how would invade a city where the only way in was a small narrow path you probably couldn't fit 10 soldiers across?

"Halt!" Naruto heard a man in front of him say. He slowly sat up make sure to take his time in order to go through all the seals without anyone noticing. Finally after completing the last seal Naruto's face became fully visible.

"Naruto? Where have you been? Everyone's been very upset since you left." Said one of the soldiers.

"Ah you know just went for a little stroll in the forest a couple days walk away from here." Naruto said in a nonchalant tone.

"I would keep you here and give you a piece of my mind, but Jing will do it for me." Said the guard while signally the men to let Naruto and Mr. Suizei through.

Well that went off without a hitch. To be honest he wouldn't have had to do all those things if hadn't exposed some of his skills to the old man beside him. Luckily it didn't seem like these guys could recognize genjutsu, or even counter it for that matter. Which made them as prone to genjutsu as an academy student.

Naruto saw two guards, still under the effects of his genjutsu , make a movement and suddenly the wall in the middle was suddenly pushed back.

Naruto's eyes became wide. So what Mona said was true, these people could actually manipulate the elements without doing any hand signs!

' **Interesting** ' Kurama said. This would put his host at a disadvantage. Initially Kurama had hoped that Naruto would be able to defend himself with just taijutsu, since if he went around spamming clones and rasengans all over the place people were bound to ask questions.

Now that they had learned that these people could control the elements without hand signs, Naruto would have trouble competing with only taijutsu.

As the small caravan strod in, Naruto took in the view. The place was very different from Konoha, a bunch of small rock buildings with intricate and precise designs littered the entirety of the city. They all had yellow and green life roofs and were truly works of art.

Naruto suddenly heard something in top of him, and was surprised to see a whole network of carts being moved through rock slides. It was truly astonishing how great this city was. A whole bunch of new things had already been exposed to him in Naruto's first week in this world, and he would be lying if he didn't say he found this world amazingly unique.

"I'm going to unload and head to the market place, you go on and talk to this Jing. If I were you I wouldn't keep him waiting." Said .

"I just want to thank you for helping me again, I truly appreciate it." Naruto said smiling

"No problem kid, it was actually fun getting to know you. Come back and visit me sometime." Said the man giving his own smile.

Naruto nodded and hoped off the caravan. He started walking down the many small pathways and streets that this city had.

Well I guess it was time to get to work.

A/N: I actually spent most of my time in between these fics to watch ATLA all over again, and some other stuff. But I'm back and doing this now as my main project


	2. Chapter 2: Can I bend?

A/N: Well not much to say except I might make some spelling and reading errors, hope you enjoy this next part. Naruto will get his "bending" and I think it will be different from how other stories have Naruto getting his bending, you'll just have to see for yourself.

Chapter 2: Can I bend?

'I didn't think I would actually have to work.' Naruto grumbled to himself at he sat on the counter of this tea shop. One of the first things that Naruto realized when he got to this city, was that he was broke as hell. It's not like ryo would be the currency of this world, so he had no money to buy the essentials.

After a few days Naruto managed to find a tea shop, with a old man as its owner. The man took some pity on the young orphan and provided him with enough money to buy a small apartment, and even offered him a job to make a living.

Naruto had thanked the old man profusely, but regretfully told the man that he wasn't planning on working here long, just long enough to pay back what the owed.

The old man had no problem with it, as sad as it was Naruto could tell he wasn't going to live long. In fact he currently had his grandson working there because he was too weak to do much anymore.

So here he was sitting behind the counter waiting for the next costumer to come by, as the old man's grandson, Poing, was cleaning up the tables. Usually this is how it would be, Poing would do things like wait tables and brew the tea while Naruto would sit behind the counter and take the costumer's orders. Couldn't really trust a four year old to make great quality tea.

"Naruto, you can go home for today. I'll finish up here and close the shop." Said Poing with a smile.

"Really! Sweet thanks." Naruto said coming out from behind the counter. Naruto tossed a wave over his shoulder saying his goodbyes for the night.

Well now that that was done Naruto wasn't really planning to head back to his apartment. Jiraya had always told him that information was a key part of the battle, and right now Naruto desperately needed information about this world in order to know what he was dealing with.

So he snuck around on the rooftops and streets trying to find any sort of information on this world. Unfortunately, all Naruto kept hearing was a bunch of meaningless gossip and other such things that really didn't matter, plus a little sensual conversation between a man and a woman that made his face go bright red.

'Why would he even do that! Does that even feel good.' Recalling what that man said he was going to do while him and her got a little alone time.

Shaking his head, Naruto headed towards his next target. About 50 yards away from him were two guards on a tower overlooking a section of the city.

Naruto stealthily moved over to the tower, avoiding the peering eyes of the guards. After he had made it to the base of he tower he slowly started to climb up it using chakra to stick to the surface.

Luckily, most of the people were in their homes at this time of night, so Naruto didn't have to worry about the eyes of civilians watching him climb the tower.

Finally Naruto got to the very top, and landed on the roof with a soft thud. Now it was time to see if he would get any information out of this.

"Yea, can you believe it! They actually decided I was good enough for the job." He heard one of the guards say excitingly.

"I still can't believe that they picked you to guard the royal library! Only people who are trusted the most get to go in there because of all the classified information it has." Said the other guard in disbelief.

"Yea I heard that they got some really priceless stuff in there. I better be on my best behavior, they say that King Bumi comes by there often since it's so close to the palace." Said the other guard

"King Bumi comes to the royal library? I didn't peg our lord as one for reading." Said the other guard in a questioning tone.

"Well, they also say that he just likes sliding down the long hallways, since he can't go down the delivery carts with out it ruining his image." Said the previous guard.

"King Bumi can be crazy sometimes." Said the other as both of them sweat dropped.

Bingo. Naruto had a location and a jackpot for information gathering. He couldn't help but notice how weird this King sounded, hmm well he must be King for good reason anyway.

So with that Naruto jumped off the tower and appeared on the ground. He would have gone and sneaked into the royal library right now, but he was to tired since he had spent at least 4 hours trying to find out where he could get some information from.

So Naruto decided to call it a night and to take a look at this royal library tomorrow, so he started down the pathway that led to his apartment.

The next day

"Well Naruto I guess your shift is over, you can head back home if you want." Poing said giving Naruto the okay to leave.

"Thanks! I'll see you later Poing. Bye!" Naruto said running out of the store and into the the busy streets.

' **Do you really have to break into this highly secured library, wouldn't it be easier if you just went to a normal library?'** Asked Kurama, trying to avoid a potential disaster.

'You heard those guards Kurama. The things in these library are top secret. There's bound to be some really important information in there. Besides, I wouldn't be me if I tried going the safe way.' Naruto thought smirking.

' **Well I suppose that would be true, just don't get caught and disguise yourself idiot.'** Kurama told him.

'I know Kurama I'm not an idiot.' Naruto said while taking a green cloth from a passing cart.

 **'I disagree, you're probably one of the most intellectuality impaired people I've ever known.'** Kurama said flatly

'Well thanks Kurama, you're a great friend you know.'' Naruto said, his eye twitching slightly. Naruto then draped the cloth over his head and headed into an alleyway. Then Naruto scaled up the buildings and onto the rooftops. From here he started jumping from building to building until he reached the royal library.

After a couple of minutes, Naruto finally made it outside the royal library. Man those guards weren't kidding when they said this place was valuable, there must have been a total of 30 guards just on the outside. Speaking of he outside it had to have been one of the greatest buildings in Omashu, next to the palace of course.

The roof had the same yellow and green tiling, but it also had three gold domes on the left wing, the center, and the right wing. There was also beautiful flowers and plants surrounding the entrance to the tower, along with a glistening stream of water to top it all off.

After taking in the view, Naruto sat on the floor trying to figure out a way to bypass the guards

'Never thought there would be this many people guarding books!' Naruto thought to himself taking out a Hirashin Kunai. He had gone back and retrieved his shuriken along with his Hirashin Kunais in the middle of the night when he was at the Suizei's household. They were important things and there was no way he was going to leave the Hirashin behind, and now it looked like he was going to need them.

Naruto popped out from behind the wall he was hiding behind and set his sights on the roof. With the most precise accuracy Naruto threw the Kunai within 3 feet of the guard patrolling the rooftop.

As the Kunai hit the roof the guard jumped back at hearing the sound. After just a second Naruto appeared starling the man even further. The man got into his earth bending stance, preparing to attack the intruder.

"Who are-" The guard got out before he was struck in the head by a powerful kick, knocking him out immediately.

After hearing the this if the guard hitting the floor, Naruto stood up and retrieved his Kunai and then looked for a point of entry that the other guards wouldn't see.

It looks like he was in luck, the guard he had just took out had been watching a window that wasn't in the line of sight of any other guards. Convenient? Hell yes.

Naruto ran down the building with great speed and made his way to the small opening in the library. After jumping through Naruto observed his surroundings.

Those gaurds Naruto heard the other night were right, these hallways were huge! The floor was decorated with ember green and white designs, and each little section of the hallway had a white marble archway hanged over it. The sides of the hallway were decorated with beautiful vases and other pottery.

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard voices coming down the hallway, he quickly ran and ducked down behind the vase just in the nick of time.

"I'm telling you, the Fire Nation isn't gonna launch an attack on Omashu." Said one of the guards in a not caring tone of voice.

"It's possible! I mean look how many cities the Fire Nation have already taken over! I wouldn't be surprised if they decided they were strong enough to launch an attack." Said the other guard, clearly concerned.

"Relax, the fire nation hasn't made any major moves in over 5 years. My guess is that there man power is low after the attacks on all those cities on the west coast. They'll probably need a lot more time to launch an attack on one of the Earth Kingdom's greatest strongholds." The other guard said requiring the scared man.

"Maybe, guess it kind of makes sense when you put it like that. I guess I was scared for nothing." The other guard said relieved.

Naruto was somewhat interested in that small conversation, was The Earth Kingdom at war with this Fire Nation? Or was it something else?

They then both walked down the hallway and out of Naruto's hearing. After they where gone Naruto popped up from behind the vase only to accidentally tip it over when he came out.

Naruto quickly grabbed the giant vase with both hands, barely managing to catch it break before it tipped over. After Naruto put it back up, he stepped away from it and wiped the sweat that had formed on his forehead.

'That was too close.' Naruto thought in relief

 **'See what did I tell you, your one of the dumbest people I've ever known**.' Kurama said snickering

'Shut it you stupid fox!' Thought Naruto angrily before headIng down the hallway then turning around and heading down the hallway perpendicular to the ones that the guards went down, only to freeze and gape at large amount of books that were all around him. There were so many books and bookshelves that Naruto didn't even know if he could make enough shadow clones to read them all.

"Sigh, shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto said before thousands of clones appeared in the vast book maze that was this library.

"I don't want to sit here all day reading books, so only look into the important stuff! Also try to keep it dwn and dispel as soon as you hear anyone coming down the hallway." Naruto told his clones as quietly as possible.

"Yes sir!" They all chorused at the same time, while bringing up their hands to their head in salutes.

"I said keep it down!" Naruto whispered loudly.

"Yes sir." They all whispered back, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Good now get to work." Naruto told them and in an instant the clones were hopping all over the bookshelves, trying to find books or scrolls that would provide important information.

3 hours later.

By this point Naruto had to dispel and make thousands of clones 4 times, because of how many times that the guards came into the Library. It was quite taxing on his reserves, but Naruto could still manage.

Right now though he was currently finishing the last piece of information that was important to this world. Naruto had learned a lot and by a lot he meant a lot.

First of all, this world had Four countries the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation, The Northern and Southern Water tribes, and Naruto couldn't really count the air Nomads that had been wiped out by the Fire Nation.

Naruto had sadly learned that this world was plagued by war as his had once been. The four Nations had all lived in harmony, but that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. About 90 years ago a comet passed by earth greatly enhancing the power of fire benders.

It had surprised Naruto that these people could manipulate more than just earth but other elements too, but on the other hand it was surprising to him that there were only four elements while in his world there were five.

Anyway, 90 years ago the fire lord at the time, Sozin, used this power to completely wipe out the Air benders, starting a full scale war between the Fire Nation and the remaining two countries.

Apparently it was Sozin's goal to try and kill the next Avatar so that he could go on and lay siege to the entire world.

Naruto had been very perplexed by this Avatar, it honestly looked like a story out of a fairytale but Naruto knew it was true. The Avatar was the only person in the world that could master all four element, and apparently it followed a cycle. Fire, Air, Water, and Earth, this was the order that determines which Nation the Avatar was born into after they were reincarnated and what order they had to master the elements in.

This Avatar was the only one who could connect to the spirit world, which is parallel to this world and houses spirits. It is also the Avatar's duty to maintain peace and balance in the entire world. Unfortunately it looked like Avatar had straight up disappeared from the world leaving everyone high and dry for the Fire Nation to take over.

Naruto frowned as he recalled all that he had learned, he didn't really care to much about this world since he had just arrived here, but war was a scary thing that Naruto didn't want anyone experiencing so maybe he could fight for the Earth kingdom if the Fire Nation decided to make a move. After all this whole war and death was entirely their fault and Naruto hated anyone who would want to bring death and destruction to anybody.

Along with all of this Naruto had found that certain things affected the strength of one's bending. The comet was a prime example but things like the moon made water benders stronger and things like the sun provided the power for Fire benders to fire bend.

But the most valuable thing that he found was the earth bending scrolls that showed some of the Earth bending styles of the previous Avatars who originally came from the Earth Kingdom.

Also he had found a scroll detailing how to chi block, this was a very ancient and unique art which a person jabbed certain places on the body in order to block a person's chi.

Chi was like chakra In a way, because it was what allowed benders to bend and blocking the flow of chi throughout the body would render their bending useless. It was a very dangerous thing to all benders and would be very bad for all benders if this got out. Guess why only the Earth King could read the books and scrolls.

After finishing up this last piece of information Naruto closed his eyes and took a small break from all the reading he had been doing.

That small peace was shattered when he heard a clone yell across the room.

"Catch!" The clone yelled before chucking a book at another clone, sadly this book was a little off the mark and ended up flying past the clone and knocking a pedestal over.

The clones quickly scrambled from their spots running to catch the pot on top before it fell to the ground. The clones managed to dive and catch the pot before it fell.

Unfortunately, the pedestal started a change reaction knocking over one pedestal after another making pottery and other antiques fly up in the air.

Clone after clone scrambled, jumped, and dived in order to keep the items from hitting the ground. The real Naruto made his way out into the main hallway watching his clones literally jump off the walls catching pottery in midair.

Naruto felt sweat form on his head, if one of these these things broke there would be no doubt that everyone would hear it. Naruto watched anxiously as all the things were saved and how all the pedestals were re erected before they could hit the ground.

Finally after what seemed like forever, the chain reaction stopped and not a single thing was broken or out of place.

Naruto felt relief fill his body as all of the clones gave him cheeky grins, ensuring him that everything was okay.

But then the vase that Naruto had accidentally tipped over when he came in, miraculously fell off of its pedestal and onto the floor with a resounding crash.

The clones and Naruto all cringed when the vase hit the floor, knowing what would happen next the clones all said at once.

"Sorry boss!" Before dispelling Leaving Naruto to deal with the guards coming down the hallway.

"You've got be kidding me, damn it!" Naruto yelled out in frustration as guards from both side's started to close in on him.

"Stop! Your intruding upon the Royal Library which is one of the highest offenses in Omashu! Let's not make this harder than it needs to be, so just give up and come with us." One of the guards to his right said.

"I'm not the type to just give up, so I'll have to decline." Naruto said confidently.

"So be it, let's go men." The guard said before stomping his foot on the ground and raising up a small boulder, destroying part of the Library floor. All of the guards soon followed.

"Ouch that's gonna be a big hit on your salary." Naruto said slyly.

"The fact that you managed to get in here shows that your skilled. If the Floor has be ruined in order for your capture then I will gladly oblige." The guard said seriously before jutting his hand out causing the Boulder to shoot straight out, all of the gaurds followed this movement and launched their own boulders.

Naruto immediately sprinted into action doing a giant leap into the air causing the boulders to fly right underneath him. The boulders then ended up hitting the front line of each opposing side, injuring several guards.

The remaining guards wasted no time and starting to erect pillars, trying to smash Naruto against the ceiling.

Naruto avoided all of them by using his feet to spring off the ceiling and then jumping off different pillars in order to dodge the new ones being formed. After landing on the ground, Naruto appeared in front of one the groups and began dishing out punches and kicks, knocking guard after guard out cold.

"What is up with this guy! He's faster than anyone I've ever seen before!" One of guards said while launching another boulder at Naruto.

Naruto simply jumped up and then on top of the boulder, before flipping off and delivering a devastating axe kick to the guards head.

As Naruto landed on the ground, he found himself surrounded by a group of guards. Each one of them benders a slab of earth and sent sent it straight towards Naruto's way. As the walls closed on Naruto, he jumped up and did a sweeping kick in midair shattering all the walls.

Under Naruto's disguise one could see a and organs pigments under his eyes, the truth of the matter was that Naruto had keep one of his clones hidden gathering nature energy and now it had finally dispelled Naruto had the ability to smash these rocks no problem.

So now every rock that was now sent his way was absolutely obliterated by the sheer force of Naruto's punches. To take out the remaining guards Naruto jumped high in the air and brought his fist down upon the remaining group, blowing all his opponents away and making them crash into the walls.

Naruto sighed thinking the whole thing was over, but then more guards just filed into the hallway. This time they changed the floor into earth spikes and were slowly closing in on him.

Naruto quickly looked around and saw the wall that prevented him from going outside, quickly taking action Naruto leaped and shattered the wall allowing him to get away from the guards.

He raced down the garden of the outer palace and eventually made his way to the gate, only to guards waiting for him.

In an effort to stop Naruto from passing, they erected 4 walls stacked behind each other so Naruto couldn't break through.

It was getting really irritating not being able to use his jutsu right about now. From onto top of the walls the guards all raised their fists and raised a humongous boulder.

'Well, shit.' Naruto thought trying to figure out what to do. Instead of avoiding the boulder Naruto headed straight for it and jumped in the air while performing a drop kick launching the boulder straight back at them.

The guards' eyes widened when the boulder was sent straight back towards them.

"Jump!" One of the guards shouted as the boulder closed in on them. The guards did as they were told and managed to jump led off the wall just before the made impact with the walls.

Naruto landed on the ground and then started sprinting towards the exit as the guards were starting to get up from the floor.

"Quit slacking go after him!" One of guards coming out of the library yelled at them.

"This guy has to be an earth bender I mean how else could he launch that rock back at us." One of the guards getting up from the floor.

"Yea that would make sense, but why isn't he using bending to attack us it's all be kicks and punches so far." Another guard said.

"And how does he jump so high with out any bending? No normal human can do that!" said a guard that came from the library.

"Doesn't matter now! We have to go after him." And with that hey all launched themselves in the air with earth pillars.

Naruto was currently dashing building to building with Earth benders in hot pursuit. Naruto was going pretty fast, but these guys were just using earth pillars to propel themselves forward so it didn't really make a difference.

All throughout the streets people stopped and pointed at Naruto running through the rooftops, most definitely surprised by the chase that was going on.

Naruto saw that his speed wasn't getting him anywhere so he decided to do something a little unexpected. The guards were to stop as they saw Naruto jump off the building.

"What is he doing! He gonna get himself killed." One guard cried in disbelief.

That was before they saw Naruto speed down in a cart while giving the gaping guards a thumbs up.

"What are you waiting for, go after him!" One of the guard yelled jumping into a cart.

The other guards blinked at each other before jumping in their own carts and following after their leader.

'This is awesome! I've got to do this more often.' Naruto thought to himself, enjoying the wind blowing on his face.

 **'Worry about that later, you've got someone on your right.'** Kurama said before going back to sleep.

Naruto looked to his right and saw a saw a piece of the slide headed his way. He quickly ducked and the rock flew over his head flying straight into a building.

'That would have been bad.' Naruto thought while dodging another rock. It looked like the guards were using the parts of the slides that they had already passed to try and hit him.

Suddenly two more guards appeared appeared on two other slides close to Naruto's, and they all bender parts of the slides in Naruto's direction.

'Shit.' Naruto thought knowing that there was no way he could dodge all these rocks. The rock made impact with Naruto's cart and fell off the tracks.

"I got him." One of the guards yelled, only to see that Naruto had jumped off and landed on a passing cart below.

"Nice try." Naruto yelled at them, while racing down the slide. This was amazing, Naruto could feel a huge amount of adrenaline inside of his body, this case was the most exciting one that Naruto had the pleasure of experiencing. He could feel his heart pounding, and the sound of action music! Action music?

Naruto searched around looking for where this sound was coming from only to see people on his left paying drums and flutes while the people below watched. Naruto smiled, this was just like a real life action movie!

The guards once again close in on Naruto and started to launch their attacks once again. This time before the stone could impact Naruto jumped the gap between him and the other guard.

The whole sequence seemed to go in slow motion as Naruto jumped from his cart and landed a devastating kicked the guard's head making him fall and crash through a building.

The guard sat up holding his head, he slowly opened his eyes wondering where he was. There I front of him was a girl and she was… naked?

It looked like he had ended up in the middle of a bathroom….

How unfortunate.

"How dare you come in here you pervert!" The women screamed before kicking him out of the building, promptly hitting landing in haystack with a huge crash.

Poor guy.

Naruto was currently going down the rock slide, without a care in the world. That was until he saw a guard behind him. Naruto looked forward looked forward surprised that there was another guard in front of him using earth bending to propel himself up the slope.

Naruto smirked this would be the perfect way to end this chase. Naruto waited as the cart in front of him slowly got closer and closer and closer…

Now!

He jumped straight out the cart and onto the building across from him. He turned around and saw the look of panic on the earth benders as they crashed into each other. Dirt went up in the air as the two cats collided into each other, and all that was left were two guards squished together comically moaning in pain.

Naruto let out a loud laugh before turning around and varnishing in a puff of smoke. This would be something that the whole city would remember for a long time.

Back at Naruto's apartment

'That was quite exciting wouldn't you say Kurama?' Naruto asked his friend.

 **'Yes my my body is tingling from excitement.'** He said sarcastically.

'Don't tell me you weren't even the least bit impressed with that awesome Performance.' Naruto said laying down on his bed.

 **'I give it a 6 out 10.'** Kurama said not really caring.

'Wow Kurama, you're a harsh judge.' Naruto said to his partner.

 **'It doesn't matter, but what does matter is that we managed to get some information about the state of this world.'** Kurama told his host.

'I guess, so what do you think Kurama should I help these people out with the war.' Naruto said trying to figure out what to do.

 **'I don't really care, but I know that you value human life a lot and that you'll probably be ready to head out into the battlefield as soon as possible and if that is your wish I'll support you.'** Kurama said back. That small statement made Naruto smile, nice to see that Kurama had his back.

'Hmm well you heard that guard I'll have some time before this Fire Nation makes any moves, so I guess I can take the time to make sure I'm as strong as I can be in this body.' Naruto told the fox

'I bet this chi blocking will be really helpful, kind of reminds me of the gentle fist.' Naruto said remembering the scroll that detailed the ancient art.

'Too bad I can't really use those Earth Bending scrolls, those styles looked pretty interesting.' Naruto said.

 **'I was thinking about that actually, I know you can't bend since you don't posses chi but what if I told you there is a perfect alternative that would allow you to fight more effectively with out causing any suspicion'** Kurama said piquing Naruto's interest.

'You're saying that I could could do all the things that hose guards were doing?! How?!' Naruto asked/demanded the fox.

 **'Calm down, I'll tell you. Your friend Sasuke managed to do the things like Chidori without any hand signs, correct?'** Kurama questioned his host.

'Yea, that's right.' Naruto said frowning as the memories of his old friend came up.

 **'So the same applies here, if we can get the mastery of jutsus perfectly then you'll be able to do 'bending'.** ' Kurama said

'But that's impossible! It took Sasuke 3 years of training with a Sannin in order to do one jutsu without hansigns. If I tried that method I would be 90 before I could bend like these guys.' Naruto said claiming the idea was completely ridiculous.

' **That's where you're wrong, have you already forgotten about your shadow clones?! I am a being who has been around since the beginning of the use of chakra, I know every single jutsu ever made. If you need a jutsu to levitate a boulder I got you, if you need a jutsu that makes it possible to shoot fire out of your fist, I got you. The point is if I teach you one jutsu every day and you spent about 5 hours with 6,000 clones that would amount to plenty more than three years and you'll soon be able to do all the things that these people do, without drawing suspicion.'** Kurama said ending his explanation

'Kurama! You're a genius! This is going to be so cool, jutsu without hand signs, I didn't even think it was possible' Naruto said squealing like a little girl.

 **'Well there's never been a person who tried and thanks to the huge chakra reserves you have learning other elemental jutsus should be easy, because ninjas can still do other elemental jutsus that aren't from their own affinity but doing them extensively are extremely taxing on their reserves. Of course with you there's nothing to worry about.'** Kurama said.

'Alright, then what am I waiting for.' Naruto said getting up and then throwing a Hirashin Kunai to the floor. There was obviously no place in the city where there was room for 6 thousand Naruto's to go unnoticed so Naruto would be going outside the city and then teleporting back and forth from his training spot from now on.

 **'Fine let's go and make sure you pay close attention I'm not repeating anything, also you should work on that chi blocking that'll come in real handy with these benders.'** Kurama said to him as Naruto started walking out of the apartment. Things were about to get interesting.

8 months later

"You're quitting." Poing said to Naruto with a frown on his face.

"Well yea, I said I would after paying back my debt." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"I know but I'm gonna miss you around the shop you know, it just won't be the same." Poing said still frowning.

"Hey I promise if I ever need some tea I'll come back here, ok?" Said Naruto with a smile.

"I suppose that would be fine, you better come visit often my wife is quite fond of you. By the way if you're not going to be working here, what are you going to do for a living." Poing questioned.

"I found something that I'm really good at." Naruto said cryptically while walking out of the shop leaving Poing to wonder what Naruto was talking about.

Meanwhile Naruto was headed towards one of the poorest districts in the city of Omashu. He turned down an alley way and then started to walk down it until he reached the end.

Waiting for him was a man, very buff and strong looking. Naruto walked up to him and then proceeded to say.

"I would like entry." His eyes head angled upward to look at the man.

"Get lost kid, this isn't a place for you." Said the man trying to scare Naruto away.

"Don't worry about me, you're going to be the one in trouble if don't allow me in here." Naruto said with confidence.

"You don't scare me little kid run along before I make you." Said the man intimidatingly.

Naruto stomped his foot on the ground and a spike made of earth erupted from the ground stopping a centimeter from the man's neck. For the longest time the man and Naruto's eyes were locked in each other, neither of them backing down.

"Does that prove that I'm ready." Naruto said

"What's the password." The man said willing to let Naruto pass

"The badger mole sleeps at night." Naruto said

The man nodded and then stepped back, then he bender the floor open. Underneath was a set of stairs that led into the darkness.

"Don't blame me if you get hurt kid, I tried to tell you." Then said stepping back as Naruto entered the pathway. Reaching the end of the stairs Naruto was met with the sound of yelling and shouting as there were tons of people shouting and chanting surrounding a small platform. Naruto could barely tell what was going on, but then he saw it. A man went flying from the stage and onto the floor, completely knocked out with blood pouring out of his mouth.

"The viper wins again! Is there anyone in the audience who is brave enough to take on our champion for the prize of all these gold pieces." The announcer said signaling to the table with a copious amount of money on it.

"No nobody would like the chance to win all this money." The announcer said once again.

"I would!" Everybody turned to a determined Naruto staring at the announcer confidently.

Everybody in the entire arena looked towards him and blinked, before bursting out laughing so loudly that everybody in Omashu could probably hear them.

"What's this little kid doing in here anyway? And trying to take on the champ? Oh that's good." Said one of the men wiping a tear off of his cheek. Similar comments were being made all throughout the arena. Finally the announcer decided to talk.

"Haha I'm sorry kid only real men can fight here, why don't you go back home and build sand castles or something." Said the announcer in the verge of laughter.

"I'm no little kid! Just give me a chance I'll beat that chump in no time!" Naruto yelled out, only causing the arena to laugh louder.

"You ha, I would like to see you try kid." Said The Viper laughing just as loud as everyone else.

"Just give me one chance, If you beat me I'll leave and won't report you the guards for illegal street fighting." Naruto said making the entire arena become quiet.

"What if we don't let you leave here huh?" One of the men said.

"Calm down, we don't kill children or anyone for that matter." Said another man jutting his hand out blocking the other man's path.

"Alright kid I'll take it easy on you, you just got to promise not to rat us out when you leave here." The Viper said.

"I promise." Naruto said getting into the stage.

"Alright let's –" the Boulder said before getting hit in the side of the face with a small rock.

The Viper brought a hand up to his face, feeling the blood oozing from the open wound. The Viper growled as the whole arena was now paying close attention.

"You're going to pay for that brat." He said launching several small rocks straight at Naruto

Naruto countered by erecting a wall, which blocked all of the rocks. Then he pushed the wall forward, making it head straight towards the Viper.

The Viper brought his hands up in an x shape letting the wall hit him, but doing no real damage. He looked up only to see many small stones headed straight for him. He launched his own rocks to block Naruto's.

The arena began to be baffled as they saw the Viper losing the battle, Naruto's rocks were starting to get through The Viper's defense. He was slowly starting to get pushed back by Naruto's attacks as a handful of them starting hitting his his body.

One hit his face, another to his stomach, one to his ribs. Over and over again.

The Viper was then hit in the face once more stunning him, Naruto took this opportunity to launch The Viper out of the ring with a pillar of earth.

The whole crowd stood there, absolutely dumbfounded by what they had just saw before bursting out in a huge applause.

"Winner!" The announcer yelled grabbing Naruto's hand and lifting it up into the air. This was met with another round of applause along with a bunch of hoots and hollers. Naruto stood there with a smile plastered on his face.

This would be a lot of fun.

A/N: again sorry for the spelling errors, I just typed this up before I left for spring break. I'm going out of the country and don't have international service so I just wanted to put this out before I left. I won't be posting this spring break, sorry in advance.


	3. Chapter 3: The Siege of Ba Sing Se

A/N: again sorry for the last chapter, not really my best work. I might go back and change it if people don't like the way Naruto gained his abilities. I realize I just gave him a whole bunch of stuff, but I though it made sense and Naruto even in the ninja world could have done this at any time. This chapter is just something I wanted to write, The whole war thing is really appealing to me, but the next chapter is when we start getting into the heart of it.

Chapter 3: The Siege of Ba Sing Se

4 years later

The crowd broke out in thunderous cheers as another man was launched out of the ring and straight through a table.

"Winner! Our reigning champion, Naruto!" The announcer yelled raising Naruto's hand in the air. The crowd cheered even louder while some took swigs of alcohol.

Naruto had not changed much over the last 4 years, the only noticeable things being his height and muscles from the training he had been doing, well as much muscle as a 8 year old can have.

Over the past years Naruto had gotten very friendly with the people in the fighting club. He had nearly become friends with everyone here, and that was easily achievable thanks to his new status. He had literally become the star of this little ring, so lots of people were really ecstatic to meet him. It was kind of great, even though he was the youngest here by far, everyone here always showed him the utmost respect and made sure never to insult him.

In terms of Naruto's living style, it had dramatically gone up due to him practically destroying anyone who came up to challenge him. He had won prize after prize after prize, constantly making a hefty sum of gold pieces on a weekly basis.

Apart from that Naruto had taken up a role in the war. He had sometimes traveled to the west coast of the Earth Kingdom under a disguise and attacked Fire Nation colonies there. Sometimes it would take a while and constant journeys, but he had freed a number of colonies from the Fire Nation's grasp all by himself.

Rumors were starting to form that the Avatar was starting to come out of hiding, but no real evidence could be found of a bender attacking these colonies with more than one element, Naruto had made sure of that.

Naruto had also gotten a lot stronger as well. He had learned so many different jutsu that he didn't even know that if there was more that Kurama could teach him. Well there were a lot of S class jutsu that he didn't have down quite yet, so there was a ways to go. He had also managed to completely master Chi blocking, which he loved to use, it was fun to be able to absolutely shock and defeat you opponents by using a few well placed jabs.

Naruto then went over to the announcer and collected the money he had just earned. Taking the pouch in his hand, Naruto could tell that he had a hefty amount of pieces today.

'Looks like I'm eating at that nice restaurant tonight.' Thought Naruto to himself. He stuffed the pouch in his pocket and looked at the announcer.

"Hey, just call if someone else wants to lose." He said before turning around and heading towards a table in the back. Once he got there he saw multiple people talking, but they looked really worried and scared. This made Naruto curious, what was so bad that it had these people so riled up?

"Hey, what's wrong. Don't tell me you forgot to pick up your mother in law." Naruto joked at the man.

"Shut up Naruto! I didn't forget to well… actually .. maybe.. wait actually what time does her book club end?!" The man said frantically, while getting out of his seat and running towards the exit. Naruto looked at the spot that the man had been before bursting out in laughter. After wiping a tear from his eye, Naruto turned towards the other men who were still talking worriedly.

"What's wrong with you guys? Your acting like it's the end of the world." Naruto said in a teasing tone.

"Not the end of the world, but it could be the first step to it." One of the men said solemnly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said very concerned by the way these guys were talking.

"I'm not surprised you didn't hear. We just heard about it before we came into the arena, and I'll tell you it's shocking." The man said before continuing, not even aware that he had captured a lot of attention with that single statement.

"Ba Sing Se, it's being attacked by the Fire Nation." The man said sadly. This stopped all activity in the arena, people had their food hanging out of their mouths and their faces screaming surprise.

"Ba Sing Se?! Like the Earth Kingdom capital Ba Sing Se?" One of the men in the arena shouted frantically.

"The very same, apparently 'The Dragon of the West' is laying siege to the Capital, and everyone knows what kind of disasters that guy can bring." The man said making the whole arena break out in frantic whispers and some shouts.

"The Prince of the Fire Nation himself?! We're doomed." Naruto heard someone say behind him.

"If Ba Sing Se falls, we're all done for." Said another man to his left.

"The Fire Nation isn't going to get anywhere, nobody has gotten through those walls and the Fire Nation sure as hell ain't." One man to his right said confidently.

These were some of the things that Naruto had heard amongst the crowd. The one thing that was common in all of them though, was that the capital was obviously important. If the capital fell, then if would be extremely difficult for the Earth Kingdom to recover. There was no way Naruto was going to let that happen.

Naruto cracked his neck and started to head out of the arena, when someone called out to him.

"Where are you going?" The announcer said to him as the whole place's attention was now on him.

"I'm going away for a while." Naruto said simply, shocking the whole arena.

"You're not trying to head out there. I can understand why you want to, but Omashu can't even send any troops in there because the Fire Nation has it on lockdown!" One of the men said, concerned for his fellow fighter.

"No of course not, I'm going to go train for a couple months. If there's even a chance the Fire Nation is going to take over Ba Sing Se we have to make sure we're as strong as possible when they come for us. I would advise all you guys to train too." Naruto said while walking farther up the stairs.

"But where are you even go? How long are you going to be away?" Said some meme era wondering what there companion was thinking

"To a Friend of mine's house, you've all heard about right? As for how long I don't know." Naruto said.

"What's the point? If they take over Ba Sing Se the entire Earth Kingdom is sure to follow." One man said.

Naruto stopped on top of the stairs and started to speak.

"So what you gonna roll up in your blanket and cry? Would make since, you did the same thing when I kicked your ass about a month ago." Naruto said insulting the man, making him growl.

"I'll fight to my death if it means I can keep everyone safe, it's just the type of guy I am." Said Naruto shrugging his shoulders, the entire arena's still focused intently on him.

"So you can be a coward and abandon everyone, but I'm not gonna sit around and let the Fire Nation push us around, and I'll be ready to protect Omashu if it comes down to it."Naruto said walking out of the arena and out of everyone's sight. For a long time everyone repeated Naruto's words in their heads, and a long silence descended upon them until a man spoke up.

"Damn, you got told by an 8 year old." Said a man to the person who had spoken out against Naruto.

Back At Naruto's Apartment

Naruto looked down at his hands and saw a the head of a fox staring back at him. In Naruto's hand was the mask that he used to hide his identity when he attacked Fire Nation colonies, and it looks like he would need now too.

' **You'll do fine, The Fire Nation won't even know what hit them.'** Kurama said grinning devilishly

'Thanks Kurama.' Naruto said, thankful for his friends encouragement.

He strapped the mask to his face and covered his blonde hair with a black hood. Taking his Kunai pouch off of the table, Naruto proceeded to open the door to his apartment and headed off into the night.

Well Naruto would be lying if he said that he didn't love the feel of battle.

Ba Sing Se Walls

"Fire!" Said a Fire Nation soldier, as multiple catapults went off launching a bunch of flaming coal rocks at the wall of Ba Sing Se. The rocks hit the wall with a huge thud, the shockwaves making the guards on top of the wall stumble.

"Don't just stand there! Return Fire, we need to take out those catapults." The commander yelled at his troops.

The soldiers quickly got up off the ground and started scrambling to the boulders along the top of the wall. Soldiers in large groups started to lift huge boulders and fire them at the catapults, just as their commander instructed. They managed to take a few out, but it didn't look like it was effective enough.

"Can't you aim straight!" The commander yelled at them.

The scene at Ba Sing Se was absolute chaos. Just as the man at the arena had said, the whole front side of the wall was packed Fire Nation troops. The Fire Nation infantry had quickly beaten back the defending Earth Kingdom soldiers and had forced them back into the walls of Ba Sing Se. Luckily for the Earth benders, the walls of Ba Sing Se were basically impenetrable, making it easier to defend. However, the great walls were under heavy fire from Fire Nation artillery and it was becoming harder to put up a fight.

"Sir, their starting to reach the wall. It'll only be a matter of time before they break through." A solider reported.

"Damn it, focus all fire there! We cannot lose Ba Sing Se!" The commander yelled at his subordinate.

"Yes sir!" He yelled while quickly running off to deliver the new orders. The commander sighed and looked off to the raging battlefield, he wished that somehow someway they could come out of this victorious.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a solider standing there, doing absolutely nothing.

"What are doing?! Don't you see what's going on?! Get to your post!" The commander yelled infuriated that one of his men was slacking at a time like this.

The solider stood there and didn't say a thing, instead he walked to the edge of the wall and looked to his left.

The commander looked at the man confused, what was this guy doing?! The commander followed the soldier's line of sight and saw another solider standing there, doing nothing but looking left as well.

The commander became appalled when he looked over the entire wall, only to see many of his men on the edge of the wall and looking left. Finally his eyes reached the end of the wall, where he saw a solider looking down over the wall before quickly giving a nod. Then all of the sudden all of the soldiers who were looking left, suddenly turned forward and grabbed a small ball that the commander couldn't recognize.

Then all at once they threw them all over the wall. The commander was confused beyond belief. He didn't give out an order for this, so why did all those men do that?

His head suddenly snapped over to the battlefield, where he became surprised at the huge amount of smoke covering it. It seemed like the entire front line of the Fire Nation soldiers was covered by smoke, though it did not cover a huge amount of land t, just enough to block out the walls of Ba Sing Se from the Fire Nation soldiers. Was this some sort of surprise attack or something? He had no idea. Right now he would look around for one of the soldiers that had throw that small ball off of the building, only to turn around an find his entire army scrunched up against the edge, looking at the battlefield curiously.

Naruto jumped into the smoke, where no one could see him. What the commander didn't know was that Naruto had henged all of his clones to look like Earth Kingdom soldiers and sneak up on the wall. The first phase of Kurama's plan was to provide small cover for Naruto so that he could do phase two, do the same thing but on a bigger scale! These smoke bombs wouldn't provide him with enough cover to do what he needed to do so Naruto would have to expand the area of where the smoke covered.

Naruto stood still as multiple clones popped up around him, did he mention the the could do his regular jutsu without hand signs too? Well yea he could.

All of the clones reached into their pouches and pulled out as many smoke bombs as they could carry, with one fluid motion the thousands of clones threw the smoke bombs in front of them.

Suddenly the entire front of Ba Sing Se was covered in a very thick smoke, so thick you couldn't see 3 feet in front of you.

"This does not look good." Iroh said from his tent, gazing at the walls of Ba Sing Se.

Naruto smirked, and made more clones. It matter of seconds the thousands of Narutos scattered all throughout the smoke taking down whoever came in their way.

Both sides could hear the cries and screams coming from the smoke, wondering what horrible thing was going on. Meanwhile, the main Naruto was teleporting marker to marker, silently taking out his enemies. He appeared behind an enemy and chopped his neck, next he turned to his right and punched someone straight in the head, he jumped forward and stomped on the ground making a column of earth smash into a Fire Nation solider.

This went on for minutes, solider after solider falling to Naruto's many clones. Neither the Earth Kingdom nor the Fire Nation soldiers had any idea what to do. This smoke could probably only be dispelled by an Air bender, so they would have to wait for it to settle while calming down their troops at the same time.

After what felt like forever, the smoke settled and the only person in the middle of it was a small figure surrounded by a tremendous amount of Fire Nation soldiers laying on the ground. The floor was littered will huge boulders and columns as evidence of Naruto's 'bending' in use.

Naruto looked up and faced all the Fire Nation soldiers in front of him, his fox mask and hood making him the most ominous figure that the men had ever seen.

"By the spirits who is this man." Iroh said almost gaping at the sight of how many men Naruto had taken down. Naruto had known that when he dispelled his clones before the smoke settled, that it would make it look like he himself had done all of this damage. And that would make them scared. And Naruto wanted them scared.

"Well I'll be." Said the commander in disbelief his hat almost falling off.

Naruto snapped both of the sides out of the their stupors when he suddenly burst forward heading straight for the Fire Nation soldiers. Before any of them could react, Naruto had already downed two of them covering them in a shell of Earth.

Naruto sensed a blast of fire coming from both his right and left and ducked low as the streams of fire went straight over his head. He then bended two pieces of rock and shot them both at the soldiers at the same time. Naruto dodged left then right then up as three fireballs tried to hit him. Naruto, with incredible speed, raced towards the soldiers and sweep kicked one of them while at the same time dodging another fireball. He kicked the same solider in midair at another solider making them both crash to the ground.

Naruto brought up a row of Earth walls to block the multiple fire balls headed his way. The fireballs hit the walls doing little to no damage. Naruto shot his hand out making all of the walls burst forward and crash into the Fire Nation soldiers. Naruto continued to fight as hard he could, using bending and his superior speed to his advantage, but it was still getting increasingly harder to fight off these many soldiers.

Meanwhile, the Earth Kingdom soldiers were openly gaping at the display the Naruto was putting on. What man was possible of doing all of this?

They suddenly gasped as Naruto was hit with a wide arc of fire, burning his clothes a little bit and sending him to the ground. To there relief he shook it off in mere seconds and returned to fighting.

"What the hell are standing there for? Help him out! We can still win this thing!" The commander yelled at his troops.

"Yes sir!" The soldiers said in salute.

At this point Naruto had taken down tons of soldiers and was still going.

Naruto barely managed to dodge the fireball that came at him. He stood up and turned the ground to quicksand before turning it back into earth, capturing a group of enemy soldiers. He turned around and came face to face with another solider, caught of guard Naruto hadn't reacted quickly enough to dodge the fireball that this man was about to bend.

But before he could, a rock hit the solider on his head, knocking him out cold. Naruto looked at the man in surprise, before following the direction of where the rock came from. There he saw two soldiers on top of the wall waving at him. Naruto smirked and gave them a nod.

Suddenly, there was a huge rumble and multiple cries before the entrance of Ba Singe Se was opened and out poured thousands of Earth Kingdom soldiers. They charged straight for the front line with a loud yell as soldiers on top of the wall started firing boulders into the army of the Fire Nation. The impacts and fighting could be heard all throughout the battlefield as the armies clashed with each other and at the front was Naruto leading them with a smile on his face.

The battle for Ba Sing Se had only just begun.

Line Break

After the battle, The Earth Kingdom had emerged victorious. When Naruto arrived morale and confidence was boosted to an all time high, while the Fire Nation's plummeted like a rocket crashing. The soldiers on top of the walls were now able to hit the catapults with precise accuracy, destroying most of the Fire Nation's artillery. Naruto himself had taken out dozens of people and add to the fact that everyone on his side were fighting like maniacs, the Fire Nation didn't stand a chance.

While this was a great victory, this fight wasn't over by a long shot. The Earth Kingdom soldiers managed to push back the enemy to their camps, but by no means did that mean that they had completely gotten rid of them. No Iroh would not be defeated that easily that is why Naruto was here in the tent, outside the walls of Ba Singe Se to discuss plans for doing just that.

"I did not imagine you would be so short." Said one of the generals looking at Naruto.

"I have a rare disease." Naruto said dryly.

"And your voice sounds like a child's" another one said.

"Also another rare disease." Naruto said exasperatedly.

"Are you sure? I think you're a kid." One of the generals said.

"Look I just defeated more than a thousand Fire Nation soldiers, are you really going to question me?" Naruto said to the general with the most dark voice he could muster up.

"U-Uh no sir!" The general said in fright.

"Good, now I have a plan as to how we can win this battle." Naruto said informing them, well it wasn't really his plan. He wasn't really good with military strategy, so he left that to Kurama. Kind of helps when you have a beast inside of you who is over a thousand years old and has witnessed all sorts of wars throughout the years.

"Wait a minute, who put you in charge. You're a stranger that just appeared out of no where. Besides how can we trust someone who hides his face from us, someone who won't even tell us his name?" Said the commander.

"Look." Naruto said sighing.

"I know it's hard for to just accept some stranger coming in here and just calling the shots, but look my plan to win against the Fire Nation worked. I am capable of handling this as you just saw me basically save Ba Sing Se." He said making them all think.

"Also did I just not charge head first into hundreds of soldiers without question? I had no support or anything yet I went in all by myself, only after I had taken out all those soldiers did anyone do anything. If anyone here has the courage and dedication to do that, then I will gladly step aside and let them lead." Naruto said scanning the room for anyone who would make such a claim. He found none.

"The Earth kingdom is my home, and I will do everything in my power to protect it along with all my friends inside of it, but this just isn't about the Earth Kingdom. The Fire Nation is threatening the freedom of the world and must be stopped, if we lose Ba Sing Se the Earth Kingdom will be at a severe disadvantage and the Fire Nation will be one step closer to taking over the entire world. I know I can protect this place and I am willing to prove it, if you just give me a chance." Naruto said seriously. Even though he had mixed emotions about calling the Earth Kingdom his home, since he had lived in Konoha for much longer, he still did consider the Earth Kingdom one of the greatest places he had ever been too. All of the friends he had made also lived here, and if he would have to come out here and fight for them he most certainly would.

The little speech warmed the soldiers hearts to a degree and showed them that Naruto was both capable and would do everything that he could do to win this battle.

"Fine, tell us what you have in mind." The commander asked, kind of curious about Naruto's master plan.

"The typical Earth bender mainly uses defense, correct?" Naruto asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Of course, we defend most of the time and look for the best opportunity to strike, why?" The commander asked.

"We're earth benders so were gonna fight like earth benders " Naruto said smirking.

"So here's the plan."

9 months later

After the first couple of months Naruto had sent a couple of shadow clones home to make sure his friends weren't afraid that he had actually gone off and joined the war.

The months of fighting had been both long and tiring on both sides. Naruto had indeed lived up to his word and had proved that even with inferior numbers and weaponry, it was still possible to hold off the Fire Nation. For months Naruto was on the defensive, constantly taking a small group of soldiers out in the middle of the night and creating holes, quicksand pits, barriers, and steep inclines making it almost impossible for the Fire Nation to gain any territory.

However, Iroh wasn't one to give up and pushed his troops forward, slowly gaining back the territory that they had lost when had Naruto had caught them off guard. Naruto had actually gained some sort of respect for 'The Dragon of the West' the man had tried to avoid killing Earth benders whenever possible, and had the will to keep moving forward even after all the things that Naruto had thrown at him.

Likewise Naruto had gained respect from Iroh, for he was on of the toughest opponents Iroh had faced in his entire life. He could not recall a battle where he had to try and plan this hard. The Fox, that was what Iroh called him, was a cunning one indeed.

This was truly a battle that would be remembered.

5 A.M

Naruto awoke from his sleep and threw the covers off of his body. He stood up and took his his pouch off of his table, he then opened the cover to his tent and stepped outside. At this time of night there was still lots of activity in the camp, there was always something that had needed to be done and Naruto would make sure that they would do it.

Despite this the soldiers never complained, and never questioned Naruto's orders. It seemed that they had put a lot of trust in him ever since they saw what he was capable of, and believed that he could top the Fire Nation's advance. Naruto greeted everyone he saw along the way with the usual hellos and good mornings until he reached the generals tent. Today was the day that his plan finally went into effect, and if everything went well Iroh's army would take a huge hit.

Naruto opened the flaps to the he general's tent and stepped inside. It seemed that everyone was waiting for him, ready to go over the plan. Naruto made his way to the front of the table, and faced his subordinates.

"Alright, the plan is simple and if you all follow it victory is guaranteed." Naruto said starting off.

"I'm not one to usually question your logic, but this plan is quite risky. If the timing isn't right the enemy could breech through the walls of Ba Sing Se!" One of the generals said in worry.

"Yes it is risky, but if we coordinate it the way we have set it up, then there shouldn't be any problems. All of you have been exceptional generals to far, and I just know that nothing will go wrong with you guys in charge. So don't let me down." Naruto said earning a smile from everyone in the tent.

"So to start the plan we must draw the Fire Nation in close and in order to do that we will fake a retreat." Naruto started.

"From there we will get as many soldiers across the line as possible before starting the plan, this way we will effectively cut the number of soldiers that Iroh will have to use and make sure that his advance will be halted. Understood?" Naruto asked the generals.

They all responded with feverish nods and grins.

"Good, now we should prepare for sun up." Naruto said walking of out the tent with generals following behind him.

They all left with both anxiety and excitement in their bodies. This would be the most important battle yet.

Sun rise

Fire Nation soldiers could be seen marching over the horizon, looking strong and mighty with the rising of the sun. This was a new day of fighting for the mighty army, this mini-war was taking a huge toll on their bodies but they moved along. This was for the glory of the Fire Nation and their beloved Fire Lord, Azulon and nothing would stop them from their objective.

Soon they spotted their enemy, the soldiers of the Earth Kingdom appeared from the other side marching just as loud and proud as their enemies. As soon as the Fire Nation saw their enemies they immediately attacked shooting multiple fire balls straight towards the front lines. The Earth benders following Naruto's plan began to build up their defense by erecting tall earth walls, blocking all the fireballs.

Iroh watched as the two armies attacked each other from far away, and saw his army easily break through the front lines by destroying the walls with simple fire bending. He was surprised at first at how easy it had been after all this time to break the Earth soldiers defense. No something was most definitely wrong, The Fox had been nothing but clever and cunning up to this point so why was his defense falling like a house of cards? The way his army was arranged looked like it was made for circling around and capturing an opponent, but it was still in a straight line. It made no sense, Why would he put his army in such a position if his army wasn't even relatively close to being surrounded?

He knew The Fox wasn't this sloppy, and that he wouldn't call for something like this…unless there was maybe a reason behind it? The prince's eyes widened when he realized this, and he called out to the nearest soldier.

"Get down there as fast as your can! There is a trap waiting for them, tell them to retreat! Go!" The soldier nodded, not daring to even question his general.

The last wall shattered as Fire Nation soldiers charged through the front line. Fire streams and fireballs were thrown as the Fire Nation continued to push back the Earth Kingdom army. In a desperate attempt to attack the Earth kingdom soldiers shot as many rocks and boulders at the advancing army only to get destroyed by huge fire streams heading towards their way.

The Earth kingdom found themselves in an even worse position as the Fire Nation arrived and multiple Komodo rhinos appeared on the scene acting as tanks for the advancing Fire Nation army. The Earth soldiers tried to do something but the aggressive push broke through their defenses and they had no choice but to do one thing.

The Fire Nation soldiers cried out in surprise as they saw their enemy turn tail and run away from the battlefield. Wait, they ran! Now was their chance Ba Sing Se was now in their grasp! Finally after the long months they could finally achieve the cities that they had been denied.

"Go men! Do not stop until Ba Sing Se has fallen." Yelled one of the soldiers on a rhino.

They all gave a loud shout and ran after the retreating Earth Kingdom soldiers, pushing all the way up to the territory that they had lost 9 months ago. The Earth Kingdom soldiers were pushed up against the wall, there was no escape. If they went back inside the walls, the Fire Nation could get in so they had to take a stand, this was it.

The Earth soldiers turned and faced their enemies as they slowly approached them.

Suddenly, both armies stop dead in their tracks as they saw something hit the earth in between them, scattering dirt everywhere. Bothe sides held their breath as the dust settled. The Earth kingdom soldiers cheered and Fire Nation soldiers heart rate skyrocketed.

Standing there was Naruto, wearing his disguise with two Kunais In his hand. He looked up and faced the Fire Nation, and the soldiers swore on their lives they saw his eyes glow dark red.

"It's The Fox!" One of the soldiers screamed pointing straight at Naruto.

"Don't let him stop you men! Look how far we have come! Today is the day Ba Sing Se falls, and The Fox along with it!" yelled their leader. The Fire Nation yelled back in agreement, encouraged by both their leaders speech and their advance today. This was it, Ba Sing Se was within their grasp and nothing was going to stop them! So once again the soldiers from both sides charged at each other, boulders and fire flying all over the place.

Naruto was in the mist of it all using his weapons to block strikes and then counter attacking with his taijutsu. He then suddenly turned around and chucked his two Kunai into the head of a rhino, making it topple over, throwing the rider off. Naruto rose his hand up and launched a Fire Nation soldier approaching him from behind into the air. Naruto then stomped on the ground causing a mini earthquake making multiple Fire Nation soldiers stumbled before Naruto bended multiple columns of earth at them launching them back wards and into other groups of soldiers.

He turned to the left and used sent out multiple jabs at the arms and legs of the soldiers around him, causing their arms and legs to go go num and their bending to fail. He quickly used a flurry of kicks and punches to dispose of them and move on to the next group.

"We need someone to talk out those rhinos, their killing us!" Naruto heard an Earth Kingdom solider yell out. No later than the solider had asked did Naruto jump straight onto the case literally. After jabbing multiple arms and legs of Fire Nation soldiers and knocking them out with a vicious wide arc kick, Naruto jumped onto to the nearest rhino. He dodged left as a fire stream passed by him harmlessly, he then jumped forward and kneed the man straight in face. The man fell off the rhino as Naruto jumped down and headed for the next one.

Naruto bended up a column, hitting a rhino from underneath it launching it in the air. Naruto saw a group of rhinos and burst forward, quicker than the eyes could see Naruto had already put of 4 walls surrounding the rhinos.

"Go!" He shouted, before multiple Earth bender soliders launched huge boulders at the rhinos from on top of a hill, incapacitating them immediately.

"The rhinos are down." An Earth solider yelled on his far right.

"The defense is ready, fire!" Said another Earth Kingdom solider from behind him.

Naruto saw a huge boulder come crashing into the Fire Nation offense, taking out a bunch of soldiers with it. He looked behind him and saw the soldiers had created two huge groups surrounded by all of the other soldiers, these big groups were launching huge boulders at the enemy while the other the Earth bender defended. Their defense was set now all there was left was to wait for the signal.

The soldier sent by Iroh had now finally caught up with the Fire Nation army and made his way through all the chaos.

"Stop!" The soldier yelled, but the only one who heard him was the leader because the other soldiers were a little occupied at the moment.

"What!?" Said the leader as another Earth bender was flung into the air by his rhino.

"General Iroh had ordered a full scale retreat! He thinks this is a trap!" The solider yelled at him. The leader turned to him, clearly surprised.

"What? We are at the walls of Ba Singe Se! What trap could be here?" The leader questioned.

"I do not know, but the general has given order to retreat and we must follow." The man said to him.

"But we are so-" the leader started but was cut off as them soldier interrupted.

"They are orders! Follow them or be marked a traitor!" The man hissed at him before turning around and leaving.

The leader girt his teeth in fury. All of his hard work would go down the drain, Prince of the Fire Nation or not, he had better have a good explanation for this!

"Retreat!" The man yelled as all of the Fire Nation soldiers stopped their fighting and pulled back to some degree.

"What why are we retreating?" One of them yelled, now playing defense against the Earth kingdom soldiers while slowly backing away.

"Because the prince has said so! Now let's-" the man started it say but was cut off as a firework suddenly went off.

'A signal? There was actually a trap?!' The man thought as his eyes widened.

"Retreat!" He yelled since more as all of his men started to turn around and flee, but alas it was too late.

Suddenly the earth beside them started to crack, before it completely shattered causing decent sized holes to appear on the Earth's surface and hundreds of soldiers started to emerge from either side of them. A surprise attack?!

This revelation only caused the army to retreat faster, as the Earth Kingdom closed in on each side of them in a huge U shape. Multiple soldiers managed to get away, but suddenly a large wall blocked their way.

"Get this wall down we need to get out of here before we are surrounded!" One of the soldiers yelled while shooting a fire ball at the wall destroying a part of it.

Outside of the wall Naruto was standing there with a gigantic amount of soldiers, he suddenly nodded at them and they nodded back and started to turn around. Then in in one fluid motion they bended away the top layer of rock, revealing a huge canyon.

This had been Naruto's plan all along. While some soldiers made traps, Naruto had the rest of the soldiers contruct huge tunnels and a canyon every night for the past 9 months. Naruto had known that the Fire Nation would not attack at night, due to their powers being weakened when the sun was down, so it was the perfect plan. Even though they were Earth benders it had still taken a very long time to bend away all of the rock, but in the end it was worth it. Now the a good part of Iroh's army was surrounded on four sides with a canyon and a large amount of soldiers waiting for them when the wall came down.

The wall was barely a hindrance to the huge army attempting to retreat, but that was all it took for Naruto to get the Earth benders into position to reveal the canyon.

The remaining army, surrounded on all sides, was quickly defeated with no chance of retaliation. Solider after solider toppled as they could not handle all of the boulders headed towards them.

From far away Iroh watched on, gritting his teeth in anger. This could not be happening! Who would have thought of such a long and tedious plan?! They must broken their backs trying to build that canyon.

Iroh turned away from the battlefield his eyes wide with another revelation, as dread and anxiety suddenly started to fill his body. He began to sweat as he hoped that everything was okay, oh please let everything be okay!

"My son." He whispered.

The Same Night

The night was spent partying, drinking, and dancing in celebration of the win against the Fire Nation. While everybody partied on Naruto sat outside his tent looking up into the sky. Kurama's plan had worked, but a lot of the soldiers had gotten away, Iroh had caught onto his plan faster than Naruto had thought he would. As a result, this little mini-war would only last longer.

While Naruto had dealt a heavy blow to the Fire Nation army, he still doubted that it would force Iroh to leave. The man hadn't given up when he had put 9 months of obstacles in front of his way, so what was the chance that he would do so now?

He had heard stories of Fire Nation soldiers sometimes fighting desperately against spirits without giving up, so there was a pretty good chance that this battle was going to last a lot longer.

He sighed as he headed back inside his tent, hoping for this whole thing to finally be over so he could have some relaxing tea at Poing's shop.

The Next Day

Naruto woke up groggily, prepared for another day of planning to take on The Fire Nation. After going through his daily routine. Naruto then proceeded to head out of his tent and out into the camp. He again said his normal greetings before heading into the general's tent. Once again it seemed like everyone was there, already discussing another way to hit the Fire Nation. Naruto stood by the table as he heard the generals go over plan after plan, before rejecting them.

"Look, if we put them here the –" the man started only to be interrupted by a solider sprinting into the tent, breathing heavily from the intense running he had been doing.

"What is it." One of the generals asked absentmindedly, while looking at his plans.

"The Fire Nation! They have retreated!" The soldiers said in between breaths.

That statement made every single person in the tent freeze.

The Fire Nation had retreated.

"Our scouting team checked this morning, their camp is gone! The Siege! It's over!" The man shouted with infectious joy. It took the men several seconds to process what the man had said. This, this couldn't be true! All at once they rushed out of tent, they had to see it for themselves to believe it.

"What's going on." Said multiple soldiers as they saw all of the generals run out of the tent, they shrugged and decided to follow to see what was going on.

Not soon after a large majority of the camp was running across the battlefield all the way to the hill where they could spot the Fire Nation camp, only to find nothing there.

"T-They retreated! We won!" Said one of the generals in disbelief. Likewise, the soldiers were dumbfounded that hey had won and soon after getting over their shock started to cheer loudly. They had won and protected Ba Singe Se, while also defeating the prince of the Fire Nation! This was a fighter that would go fm down in history as one of the single greatest Earth Kingdom wins in the entire war!

While the soldiers were once again celebrating their win in the battle, Naruto was having other thoughts. Why had Iroh retreated? Sure Naruto had turned the tides on him, but Iroh had still had a very large army with him. If anything Naruto had expected Iroh to only be more determined after their loss, but he had given up. It had to be something else, but what?! What had caused him to give up? Naruto had no idea.

His thoughts were cut short as he was suddenly lifted into the air, with multiple soldiers giving him praise and shouts of gratitude. It appeared they were now hailing Naruto as a hero, because it was his plan which had caused the Fire Nation to retreat.

Naruto was surprised at first at all the attention he was getting but had now stopped thinking about Iroh's retreat and basked in the glory of winning the battle just as the rest. This was the feeling that he had felt when he came back to the village after defeating Pein, he felt ecstatic that the soldiers had appreciated him this much and it felt..good.

And so this was the story of how the 'The Conquerer of Dragons' had defeated the 'Dragon of The West' at Ba Sing Se, and had turned The great prince's 600 day siege into a mere 9 months. Though after a few short days, Naruto disappeared and went back home to Omashu, leaving the whole world to wonder what had happened.

A/N: like I said I kind of wrote this because I love when Naruto just shows up and dominates the battlefield, but next chapter we will begin the main story. Also this story will have the pairing Azula x Naruto or if you guys want Naruto x Azula x Ty lee x Mai, let me know in the reviews! Till next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Krazy King Bumi

A/N: Thanks for all of the support on the last chapter, really means a lot! There have been a lot of different requests when it came to the pairings so I counted each one and listed them out.

Naruto x Azula: 13

Naruto x Mai x Ty lee x Azula: 17

Naruto x Azula x Ty lee: 2

Naruto x Toph: 2

Naruto x Ty lee: 2

Naruto x Mai x Azula x Ty lee x Toph: 1

So I counted it all up and it looks like the small harem is in the lead. No matter what the top pick is, I will do it so it'll be fair. I also counted all the 'no harems' towards Azula because she was in the lead. This small count will end this chapter, so this is the last chapter to let me know what you want! So now let's get into to it!

Chapter 3: Krazy King Bumi

A Month Later

A man was rocketed up into the air and slammed into the ceiling. Debris and dirt scattered as the man's entire upper body was embedded into the ceiling, groaning could be heard from the man because of the obvious pain that he was feeling.

"No surprise here, the winner is Naruto!" the announcer shouted in almost bored tone. Honestly Naruto's matches were always entertaining because of how he beat his opponents, but nobody could come even close to beating him and it was starting to get redundant.

"Thanks!" Naruto yelled while catching the pouch that was tossed to him.

"I'm going to go, let me know it someone wants to fight." Naruto said to the announcer, throwing a wave over his shoulder.

He looked around for a place where he could sit and chat.

He could see that everyone was conversing happily and he smiled. It seemed like a lot of the tension and panic had calmed down after Naruto had come back from Ba Sing Se. Hearing that their capital was safe, had done wonders to ease everyone's stress.

"Yea they've been trying to find him for a while, but so far there's been no leads." One of the men behind him had said.

"Why would he even leave in the first place?! I mean think about all of the stuff he could have gotten. The glory, the fame, the women." A man said.

"I doubt they'll ever find him. I mean The Fox is probably the best Earth bender in the Earth Kingdom." Another man said shaking his head.

Of course that was another thing that Naruto had heard a lot of when he came back home. The talk of the entire Earth Kingdom had been The Fox, and how great of a Earth Bender he was to have defeated Iroh. People had talked about his other skills too like his taijutsu, and chi blocking as well. Naruto felt a little tingly inside every time they mentioned his success, but otherwise showed little interest in the topic.

Naruto made his way over to his usual table, where the people were talking with surprised faces.

"What's the deal now? you guys are always the one to get the latest news. Or did you just-?" Naruto said but was cut off when a interrupted him.

"No Naruto I didn't forget to pick up my mother-in-law, ha!" The man laughed in Naruto's face.

"Oh that's good, but did you turn the kettle off before you left your house?" Naruto said smirking, after he sat down.

"The kettle? Of course I… well at least I'm pretty sure, holy shit I left the kettle on." The man said getting out of his seat and darting off. This time the whole arena burst out laughing at the man's forgetfulness. After a few seconds of laughing Naruto and the whole arena had calmed down. With a smile still on his face, Naruto turned to his left.

"So what's the problem now, don't tell me the Fire Nation is going to attack Omahu." Naruto said jokingly, though with a small undertone of worry. Hey man you never know.

"No it's not anything like that, it just turns out that the Fire Lord is dead. Doesn't really surprise me, considering how old that guy was. Now his second son, Ozai, is taking over." The man said sipping on his mug.

The arena's eyes widened a little at that news. While it didn't really affect the world too much, since there was already a new fire lord in place, it was still pretty shocking to hear that the old Fire Lord had died.

Naruto on the other hand had been thinking why Iroh hadn't become Fire lord. Was his loss at Ba Sing Se seen as so disgraceful that his father chose Ozai over him? Well that really didn't make sense to Naruto. While Iroh might have lost in Ba Sing Se, he was still a man with quite the military record. Well it was the Fire Nation after all, so maybe they had stripped the throne from Iroh just for that one loss.

"Yea, that is pretty interesting." Naruto said kicking his feet up on the table.

"But enough about that, your fight was amazing! I can't believe you put him in the ceiling." A man said laughing.

"Yes, The Boulder enjoyed that very much!" Said a man with a bun, dark skin, and a nice beard. This was The Boulder one of the people that irked Naruto a little. He came off as a pretty arrogant and bombastic guy, but honestly Naruto liked to hang around him because of how funny his…well everything was, finding it hilarious how The Boulder referred to himself in the third person, and how excitable he could be.

"Yea how many wins was that?! I am starting to lose count." Said another man on the table, looking at Naruto with a grin.

"Well who knows, but there's some other news that I want to talk about. I heard you were moving Boulder." Naruto said holding a cup in his hand.

"The Boulder is moving to Gaoling, The Boulder heard that there was a thing opening there called Earth Rumble and The Boulder wants to win." He said with confidence.

"Yea but this thing is only once a year so why are you going to move there? Why not just go over there when the tournament starts." Asked another man sitting forward in his chair.

"The Boulder has his reasons, besides The Boulder's family is from there, so." The Boulder explained.

"Ah, well safe travels. Don't try to lose in the tournament too bad, ok?" Naruto said smirking.

"Shut it Naruto! The Boulder will crush his opponents until they beg for mercy, and when The Boulder wins he'll come right back here to defeat you." He said angrily, remembering his crushing defeat at Naruto's hands.

"Yea, yea whatever you say." Naruto said siping on some water.

"Gentlemen, we have our next challenger for the title of champion. Place your bets!" The announcer yelled and the crowd scrambled to their pouches.

"Well I'll see you guys later, got to kick this guy's ass real quick." Naruto said flashing a grin before leaving the table. Naruto made his way to the stage as people all around them began to cheer loudly, excited for the upcoming fight.

Naruto finally made his way up onto the stage and got into his stance, he then faced his opponent without the least bit of worry.

"Ready." The announcer said raising up his hand.

"Fight!" He yelled bringing his hand down.

Suddenly a large crash was heard as the entire audience looked at the stair case, only to find it filled with guards. The whole room went up in panic as screams and yells were heard as soon as the guards entered the area.

Most of the people did not even try to attack the guards, for the fact that the guards outnumbered them by a huge majority.

Once the guards had the situation under control. One of the guards stepped forward, he seemed to hold an air of authority around him so Naruto assumed that this was the man in charge.

"Illegal street fighting." The guard said pointing to Naruto and the other other man on stage.

"Gambling." The guard said once again pointing to the pot with all the pieces in it.

He stood in front of them, looking at each one harshly.

"This will land all of you a good amount of jail time, guards take them away." The head guard said. Naruto wasn't really too worried because he could get out of the prison easily if he wanted too, but most of the people in this room probably couldn't.

Not wanting the people he had gotten along with to go to jail, Naruto prepared to fight back. That was until an old man with weird eyes and Royal attire walked in.

"King Bumi!" The guard proclaimed getting on one leg. Soon all of the rest followed, even the wrestlers not wanting to insult the king.

"King Bumi what are you doing here!" The head guard said completely surprised at the King's appearance.

"Ah well I heard about the plan to raid this place, and I was interested." Bumi said eyeing all the people being captured.

"You shouldn't bother yourself with such trivial things my lord, it's just a bunch of hooligans fighting, nothing more." The guard said making most of the wrestlers growl.

"Hmm even that one." Bumi said pointing straight towards Naruto, finding to odd that a 8 year old was fighting.

"Boy, what is your name." Said Bumi squinting at Naruto.

"Uh Naruto Uzumaki ." Naruto said awkwardly.

"That's a pretty strange name." He said absentmindedly.

"And you're in on all this too hmm." Bumi questioned further, his face turning even more serious.

"Yes." Said Naruto nodding at the old man, not even trying to deny his claim.

"How old are you." Bumi said, his face growing darker if possible.

"Well I'm uh 8." Naruto said starting to feel a little uncomfortable at the look that this man was giving him.

"Well that's amazing! Can you believe it? There's a professional earth bending wrestler at 8, he must be pretty good!" Said Bumi happily to the guard next to him, his entire mood taking a complete 180.

"I suppose so, your majesty." Said the guard a little taken back by the King's mood swing.

"Uh your majesty, if you don't mind we need to get these prisoners to their holding cells." Interrupted the head guard.

"Ah yes, but let them finish the fight first." Bumi declared loudly, surprising everyone in the arena.

"But my king, they have committed a crime, they should be-" the guard started, but was interrupted when Bumi slung an arm over the man's shoulder.

"Ah, come on who doesn't like a little fighting every once in a while. Besides I want to see what this young guy can do!" Bumi said pulling the man closer to him with an amused smile.

"Well if you say so, who am I to refuse." The guard said a little hesitantly.

"Excellent!" Bumi said giving a small clap.

"Let's make this interesting boys." Bumi said sitting down in a giant throne that just magical appeared right in front of the stage.

Naruto looked at the man, surprise evident on his face. Naruto looked to the left and to the right and saw that everyone was gaping at the king. Naruto turned to his left and asked.

"Where did that throne com from?" He whispered to the man next to him.

"How the hell am I suppose to know." The man whispered back as Bumi let out a loud mad like laugh.

"I have lots of tricks up my sleeve." He said weirdly, smile still plastered on his face.

The his man was all too odd to Naruto, like absolutely nuts. It was just that he was acting completely unlike a King, which threw Naruto for a loop. To be honest Naruto had been expecting more trouble when the Earth king arrived, but now the king had just helped him out, consciously or not he didn't know, but that still made him a good guy in his book.

Soon the guards and the other men backed away from the stage so the fight between Naruto and the other man could start.

"Ready!" The announcer said getting all the wrestlers plus the king to cheer.

"Fight!" The man said bringing his hand down.

Naruto's opponent wasted no time and stomped on the ground raising up multiple boulders then kicking them all one by one launching them all towards Naruto.

Naruto quickly countered by crossing his forearms over each other making two pillars erupt from the wall crushing all of the boulders at the same time.

Naruto then proceeded shoot parts of the pillar one by one all headed back towards his opponent's direction. The man countered by bringing up a wall in front of him, which destroyed every single block that Naruto shot towards his way.

The man didn't have much time to do anything else but bend backwards as a column of earth shattered his wall. The man then proceeded to kick the column, bending it up into the sky.

The man suddenly brought up another wall as a giant spike suddenly popped up next to him. He was forced to put up another wall as another spike came up from his left and I front of him, then behind him. The man then stomped on the ground, pushing everything away from him.

Then pieces of the earth started to cover his hands and formed a layer of hard rock. He then rushed at Naruto, intent on smashing his face in, Naruto ducked and dodged sending in small rocks of Earth whenever he could, but all of them were shattered by the punches of his opponents.

Naruto then decided to go the offensive and easily got through the man's defenses. He then landed a hard left kick in the man's stomach forcing him to be launched backward a couple yards.

The crowd cheered and clapped as the first hit of the fight was made.

"Did you see that! The boy's got some strength." Bumi said smiling and clapping along with the rest of the ring.

"Yes my king, this is quite remarkable." The head guard said quite dully. He was having trouble coming to terms of how a 8 year old could bend better than most of his men.

"I bet the only reason why The King even came here was to be entertained with some fighting." A guard said to his friend in annoyance.

Back in the ring the man was just getting up when two rows of of columns came at him from both sides. The man quickly put up his hands and crossed them over, forming a dome made of Earth around him just in time to block all of the columns headed his way.

Naruto destroyed his defense by launching three boulders straight at the dome. As the dome fell to the ground in pieces, the man inside uncrossed his arms only to see that the whole arena had been covered with earth walls.

The man looked confused as he glanced left and right, trying to find any sight of Naruto only to see endless amounts of earth walls blocking his vision.

Suddenly the man was hit from the left, straight to his head and fell to the ground. He gripped the side of his head, feeling intense pain where he was hit. The man slowly got up and scanned his surroundings only to find nothing there.

He was once again hit from the right, this time a hit to his leg, making the man fall and tumble to the ground. Then before he could even start to get up he was hit from the left again, then the right, then from behind, and then from the front.

The man, all sweaty battered and broken, called upon his last ounce of strength and looked forward only so see Naruto standing there with a triumphant smile on his face.

Naruto stomped on the ground again, sending an earth column straight at the man launching him to the side, and sending him crashing through multiple earth walls and out of the ring.

"Winner, Naruto!" The announcer yelled for the whole arena to hear.

The crowd once again broke out in a huge applause, Bumi being the loudest in the entire arena.

As the clapping and hollering came down, Bumi stood up to speak.

"That was absolutely fantastic!" Bumi said with a cackle.

While Bumi was doing that, Naruto looked over at the downed man with surprise, this opponent had been a lot tougher than the people he had faced in this arena, he had even had to use a diversion tactic and his chakra enhanced speed to take him down. Strong bender indeed. After that small glance, Naruto turned back to Bumi.

"Thank you for your praise, it means a lot coming from you." Naruto said bowing a little bit, trying to be innocent.

"Oh my how polite, and you wanted to throw him in jail." Bumi said looking at the head guard.

"Uh I.. Well.." The guard said feeling both intimidated and conflicted by his king.

"Well all is forgiven, though I can't have all of you down here fighting. You know breaking the law and stuff." Bumi said whispering that last part to Naruto.

"So, I guess I could make this government controlled it would help out Omashu a lot if you guys can bet that amount everyday." Bumi said pointing to the impressive amount of pieces on the table.

"Maybe we can even host out own tournament! What do you think?" Bumi said asking the head guard.

"Well the if we have entertaining fights like that, I suppose it would be an exciting event. Which would also help out Omashu financially." The guard said stroking his beard.

"Excellent! Men do your thing. But I think somebody needs a little more punishment for breaking the law." Bumi said destroying the relief that was filling up inside the wrestlers bodies.

"Let's invite Naruto over for a feast!" The king declared. Making the whole arena sigh in relief.

All of the guards face palmed as their King made that announcement.

"Sire, that really isn't a punishment." The guard said a little irritated.

"Silence! We will feed him…" The whole arena awaited his words, the wrestlers fearing what the king would make Naruto eat.

"Broccoli! I mean everyone hates that stuff am I right?" the king said looking around expectantly. The sound of the guards smacking themselves in the face could once again be heard throughout the arena.

The Royal Palace.

Naruto sat across from the Earth king, who was looking at him with a creepy smile, at a huge dinner table with a multitude of earth kingdom cuisines of it.

"Uh not that this isn't nice, but why have you invited me here?" Naruto questioned Bumi.

"Hm well a job well done deserves a good reward, right? It's not often that you see a child such as yourself so good at earth bending" The kind said smiling.

"Well I guess that's true." Naruto said taking a bite of the broccoli with a face of disgust.

"Do I really have to eat this?" Naruto said poking the broccoli, not enjoying the taste what so ever.

"Absolutely! This is part of your punishment. Anyway I just wanted to ask how did you become so good at Earth bending? I mean it's not everyday you see a child bend that well." Bumi asked squinting one of his eyes.

"Well you know what they say, practice makes perfect. I've just been practicing everyday since I was able to bend, and I just got this good I guess." Naruto said telling a straight up lie trying to find some excuse for his excellent skills.

"Yes they do say that don't they." Bumi said grinning a little.

"There is also another reason I invited you to the palace, I want to challenge you to a fight!" The King suddenly proclaimed, shocking Naruto a little.

"No offense but I don't think you're in your…um prime condition to be in a fight." Naruto said obviously talking about his old age.

"Well, I mean I did let you off the hook after all. I think it would be only fair if you could do this one thing for me." The king said with a sincere tone.

"Well I suppose one small battle wouldn't hurt, I'll go easy I promise." Naruto responded, finally giving in.

"Great follow me." The King said getting up from his chair and heading down a hallway. Naruto got up and quickly followed the man.

Soon they both arrived in Bumi's personal training grounds and Naruto jumped off of the balcony and onto the floor with a huge thud.

"Whenever your ready." Naruto yelled out expecting the old man to take a while to get down here. All of that was pushed out of his head as he saw Bumi strip himself of his royal robes. Underneath the garments was a strong muscular body that made Naruto gulp.

'This dude is as old as dirt but he's still as fit as an 25 year old man.' Naruto thought to himself. That was when Naruto realized he had been played, guess this old man had some other intention than just bringing him here for a friendly spar. Naruto was forced to jump in the air after Bumi had landed on the ground causing a shockwaves.

"You tricked me!" Naruto said, accusing the man.

"Expect the unexpected!" Bumi yelled back, while sending a boulder towards Naruto. Naruto ducked and moved to the left.

"Your quite quick! Kind of reminds me of air bending tactics, avoid and evade." Bumi said launching another boulder at a crazy speed.

Naruto quickly brought up a wall in the nick of time, and as the Boulder made impact with the rock dust went up in the air. There was a long period of tense silence before the dust clouded parted showing Naruto headed straight for Bumi.

Bumi started lifting up rocks and shooting them at Naruto while he was in the air. In response Naruto erected columns into the air making sure to use them as platforms to avoid all the rocks.

"How can you do this? You're like in your eighties." Naruto said from on top of a platform.

"Actually I'm 106. Pretty fit for my age, wouldn't you say?" Bumi said loving the surprised face that Naruto was showing.

Bumi then raised a boulder and shot it straight at the column that Naruto had just landed on. As a result, Naruto started to lose his footing as the pillar started

to fall down. Naruto quickly jumped off of the pillar, and started to fall down to the ground at a fast rate. Just before Naruto had hit the floor he quickly turned the earth into soft dirt, saving him from death.

'He's really good.' Naruto thought to himself as Bumi suddenly stomped on the ground turning the soft dirt he was in to quicksand, sinking him into the ground.

Naruto struggled to remove himself, but to no avail. He then looked up to see a huge piece of rock hovering above him. Underneath it was Bumi smiling as he threw the piece of rock straight at Naruto.

The giant piece of rock made impact at the spot where Naruto was and Bumi waited patiently to see whether his attack had did the trick or not.

Bumi was then forced to duck as a shuriken flew over his head.

"Your good with weapons and you can tunnel through the earth as well? You're just full of surprises." Bumi said before his left wrist guard was pierced by a Kunai and was pinned against the wall. The same thing happened to his right wrist guard and he was pinned against the wall.

Naruto appeared with four shuriken spread out like a fan in his hand, all of them ready to be thrown.

"Nice skills, but you'll have to do better than that." Bumi said stepping on the ground causing a huge earthquake. Naruto still held firm as the earthquake rocked the arena, but this gave Bumi the opportunity to free himself and raise his hand up.

Suddenly Naruto's legs became encased in Earth and he could no longer move. Just as Naruto was about to set himself free a voice in his head spoke up.

' **Stop**.'Kurama said from inside his head.

'What why? I can beat this guy.' Naruto said back at his friend.

' **You could, but let's think about this. This man invited you into his place and tricked you into thinking he was an old man who was past his prime. This is a set up for something, I think he's suspicious of you. I'm not surprised considering how much you show off, but it would be more suspicious if you managed to defeat the Earth King don't you think? This will draw a lot of unnecessary attention that we don't need. So throw the fight now.'** Kurama said giving advice to his host.

Naruto realized that Kurama was right, the old man had tricked him. Naruto didn't want to paint a target on his back so taking Kurama's advise Naruto began to pant heavily, appearing to be tired.

"Ok, ok I guess this is why you're the Earth king. I give up." Naruto said.

"I still got it." Bumi said laughing loudly with the occasional snort thrown in. After a while he calmed down and faced Naruto.

The king of Omashu smiled, and moved his hands downward looking like he would free Naruto from his confines.

But instead Bumi bended up another piece of of rock up into the air and kicked it Naruto's direction.

Naruto not expecting the sudden move didn't have any time to think as the boulder came close to his body. Reacting solely on instinct, Naruto brought his hands and let out a strong stream off air pushing the Boulder away from him. Naruto then proceeded break his feet out of its confines and appeared behind Bumi so fast that if you blinked you would have missed it. Once behind him Naruto placed a Kunai at the man's neck and held it there.

"Why did you do that?! Were you trying to kill me?!" Naruto questioned him angrily but froze at the smile that Bumi had across his face.

"So you can bend air, pretty well too I've never seen an air bender move that fast using their bending before." The king said.

At this Naruto removed the Kunai from the man's neck and stepped back, realizing that he had played into the man's hands.

"How did you figure it out." Naruto asked the man, completely baffled at how nobody realized his powers but Bumi.

"Well you're a great Earth bender, which is pretty unusual for a child. I figured who must have been special in some sort of way, but mostly it was a hunch." The King said cackling madly.

"What? A hunch! You you could have killed me?" Naruto said angrily.

"Got to take risks to get rewards." Bumi said slyly, winking at Naruto.

"And it looks like I got my reward after all, looks like the Avatar had finally returned. Though I imagined you would be a lot taller, older too." Bumi said placing a hand over Naruto's head to check his height.

"I'm not the Avatar." Naruto said seriously, crossing his hands over his chest.

"Really, I can't say that I know anyone else in the entire world that could bend one then more element." Bumi said looking at Naruto.

"I'm seriously not the Avatar." Naruto said denying the man's claim.

"If you're not the Avatar then what are you." Bumi said in an almost challenging tone of voice.

"Well.. I'm.. I'm." Naruto said hesitantly as Bumi waited expectantly.

' **Just tell him, your covers been blown anyway. If you don't, word will get out that you are the Avatar and we know that's not what we want. Who knows, the King of Omashu might prove to be a valuable ally.'** Kurama advised his host once again. Naruto nodded a took a deep breath.

"I'm from another world, where it's possible to use more than one element." Naruto said seriously.

At this Bumi looked at him, he came in close and stared straight into Naruto's eyes, before busting out laughing. Naruto stood there as Bumi continued to laugh it up, waiting patiently until it stopped. I mean if a person were to tell him that they were from another world he would probably be laughing too.

"I might say some crazy things, but even in not crazy enough to believe that, or am I?" The Earth King said placing his hand on his chin in thought.

"Just watch."Naruto said taking a tri-pronged Kunai out of his pouch. Bumi eyed the strange weapon curiously, he had never seen a weapon with all of these strange markings.

Naruto then proceeded to throw the weapon into the ceiling. Naruto then disappeared in a bright yellow flash startling Bumi but at the same time making him more curious.

Naruto appear on the ceiling, his feet locked onto the ceiling with chakra. He put his hands on the Kunai and pulled it out.

"Does that prove it." Naruto said with an I told you so tone.

"Well advanced earth benders could stand on an earth ceiling, but I've never seen anyone disappear and reappear like that that. Are you a magician part time?" Bumi said looking at him funny.

Naruto jumped off of the ceiling and onto the floor with a huge thud.

"No it's called the Hirashin, it allows the user to teleport from one of these markers to another. To do this a person needs chakra." Naruto said giving his explanation.

"Chakra?" Bumi said attaching his head.

"Chakra is like chi in that it is essential for doing even the most basic basic techniques. And by manipulating it through hand signs like this." Naruto said crossing his fingers as hundreds of clones popped up around them.

"A person can do a number of things." Naruto said throwing a Kunai up in the air and then doing a appeared in the place of the Kunai ending up in midair, and then landing on the ground.

"These people are called shinobi in my home world." Naruto said finishing off by forming a rasengan in his hand and then using it on a giant piece of rock, completely obliterating it.

Bumi stared at Naruto for a long time, giving him multiple questioning faces and looks of suspicion before saying.

"That's pretty cool!" Bumi then proceeded to give hearty laugh.

"What?! You're not the least bit surprised that I'm from another world." Naruto said in disbelief, this man was more unpredictable than himself!

"Well of course I am, can't you tell?" Bumi said giving the most straightest face possible. Naruto deadpanned, this man was… Interesting that was for sure.

"Well I have many questions, let's head to the living room shall we." Bumi said gesturing to the hallway opposite of them. Naruto nodded and then started walking towards the hallway.

The Living Room

"So you say you're from another world, how exactly did you get here."Bumi said lifting up his cup of tea

"Well let my try and keep this short, in my world there were 9 beasts made out of chakra. If these 9 beasts were to be combined, the result would be one massive and basically indestructible beast, who could bring upon unimaginable destruction. We call it the Jubi. The Jubi along with all of the other 9 beasts can be sealed inside of humans, this grants them a huge boost of power. So a man named Obito reformed the Jubi by capturing them or taking some of the beasts' power. As a result, he became an all powerful being that needed to be stopped." Naruto said pausing to take a breath.

"Me and friend managed to kill him, but when we did he suddenly started to glow. Turns out all the chakra being released from after he had died was too much and he was going to explode, so I used that teleporting technique I showed you to get him away from the army that was built to stop him and his plans. He exploded in between the battlefield and the destination I was going to, sending me through time and space where I eventually ended up here. This dimension travel reversed my age as well, I was 16 when I left." Naruto said finally ending his long explanation making sure to leave out the part of Kurama being inside of him.

"Did you get all that?" Naruto said

"Well yes, um maybe?" Bumi said looking kind of confused

"Whatever, point is I'm stuck here without a way back so I've been living here for 4 years almost." Naruto said with a huff.

"Must have been really hard, leaving all your precious ones behind." Bumi said hitting the nail on the head. Bumi was now fully convinced that Naruto was from a different world, it was a crazy story but it was so well said like someone was reading from a book, that Bumi knew that it wasn't false.

"Yes it was." Naruto said looking down, remembering all of his friends back home.

"Well, if what you say was true then how are you doing these things with out, uh what was it. Hand signs?" Bumi asked while jabbing his fingers against each other in all different angles.

"Well I've mastered these techniques to such a point that I don't need hand signsIt was helpful since I can blend in better." Naruto said sweat dropping at Bumi's attempt to form hand signs.

"So you can use more than one element because you can manipulate chakra to do techniques that include more all of the elements." Bumi said curiously.

"Yes." Naruto said surprised that Bumi hadn't had a weird moment in a while.

"You are aware of the war going on, correct?" Bumi said asking an obvious question.

"Yea." Naruto said simply.

"Ah, so you're The Fox." Bumi said smiling. Naruto had almost choked on his tea at that statement.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked genuinely surprised that that Bumi could figure that out.

"I didn't! I just guessed, people described him as really short and strong, and look who I have here a small child uh well you are technically an adult? who took down an all powerful beast." Bumi said laughing. Naruto became surprised at how the man tricked him once again.

'He's a lot smarter than I gave him credit for.' Naruto thought to himself.

' **They say that's there's a method to madness.** ' Kurama muttered inside his head.

"Yea, I'm The Fox. I've also been freeing the colonies on the west coast." Naruto said figuring he would tell Bumi everything.

"I want to thank you, fighting for people out of the kindness of your heart even though you had nothing to do with this war is truly noble." Bumi said warmly.

"It's not really anything, I was doing what was right." Naruto said a little embarrassed.

Bumi looked like he wanted to say something else but he hesitated, only after 30 seconds of silence did Bumi open his mouth to speak.

"Can I ask you something?" He said slowly.

"Uh, sure go ahead." Naruto said wondering what the King wanted to say.

"Can you go into the Fire Nation?" Bumi say suddenly, shocking Naruto at the abrupt statement.

"As a spy"

Naruto's eyes widened a little as he heard the request.

"A spy?" Naruto repeated, still surprised.

"I've never known someone other than the Avatar who could use all of the elements.. If you were to sneak into a Fire Nation and become a student at the academy, you could later infiltrate their ranks and their would be no suspicion as to where you came from because you had previously attended the academy." Bumi said, surprisingly intelligently.

 **'He's right, also think about this. How many Earth benders can be successful as a spy? Sure there are people in the Fire Nation infantry without bending, but how far can the people of this world get without bending? You can technically fire bend and are exceptional at it. If anyone could sneak in it would be you, and you can give the Earth Kingdom valuable information if you do.'** Kurama said to him

Naruto went over Bumi's request in his head. He would be leaving all of his buddies behind, but he could weaken the Fire Nation from the inside out. He was probably the only bender alive who could do this job. After all people from the Water tribe or The Earth kingdom can't bend fire, so how would they get up high in the ranks?

Along with all of this, Naruto was quite curious about the Fire Nation. It's history, customs, government, who knew what the Fire Nation was like.

"I know it will be a long mission, it would probably take a long time to get into the military, but if you do this think about all the lives we can save if we knew where the enemy attack, and how much more quickly the war would be won." Bumi said..

"How long do you think it would take, I don't want to spend 10 years waiting to get up high in their ranks." Naruto said

"It will take long, I won't deny that. But 'Mr. I beat the most powerful being in my world' if you're as strong as you say you are then it shouldn't take that long. I guess if you get impatient, why snoop around a little? You're pretty good at it considering you got into my library." Bumi said figuring out that since The Fox could use Chi blocking and Naruto lived in Omashu; also the fact that the library was broken into 4 years ago, the same time Naruto said he entered this world, it was pretty clear who the infiltrator was.

"Eh, sorry about that by the way. I was just trying to get some information." Naruto said a little nervously

"You can make it up to me by going to the Fire Nation." Bumi said weirdly playing with his beard.

Naruto sighed, he couldn't deny the man's logic. This would be extremely beneficial for the Earth Kingdom, and the war would end a lot sooner with him supplying information. So with Kurma's and Bumi's points he decided that he would become a spy.

"Ok, I'll do it." Naruto said grinning.

"Excellent!" Bumi said quite pleased.

"I'll leave sometime tonight, but for now can we just eat lunch. And no broccoli ." Naruto said getting up from his chair.

"Of course, right this way." Bumi said leading the way. As they walked side by side down the hallway, Bumi suddenly said something.

"May I ask you something else?"

"What?"

"Can I see you do that teleporting thing again? It was really cool."

"Shut up."

Yu Dao

Naruto had made his way west of the Fire Nation Colony of Yu Dao. Yu Dao had been a surprisingly peaceful city in Naruto's opinion and had been one of the examples that showed that the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom could live together in harmony, but Naruto knew this was most certainly not the case in the other colonies on the west coast.

Any way Naruto had just made it to the sea where Bumi had told him was a regular route for fire Nation Soldiers to unload their cargo and carry it by animals all the way to the city of Yu Dao.

This would be Naruto's one way ticket to the Fire Nation. Right now Naruto was wearing something similar to his Earth Kingdom clothes, the top consisted of a robe like short sleeved shirt. It was more of a dark red in contrast to his pants which were more pinkish-red. Also his collar was the the same pinkish-red as his pants and he wore a small piece of cloth around his waist that was the same color. Naruto picked it up at one of the many stores in the colony. This would make him look like more of a Fire Nation citizen when he arrived there.

He peeked his head from behind the small house he was behind, and saw multiple Fire Nation soldiers walking down a plank, unloading cargo into a multiple caravans.

Naruto closely inspected the scene, before turning me hiding behind the wall again. Naruto let a cloud of smoke surround him, and when it dissipated in Naruto's place was a Fire Nation solider.

So Naruto then proceeded to walk towards the ship, confident that this disguise would work. He slowly made his way to the ship, and eventually he got close enough so that the guards started to see him .

"Where were you?" One of the guards asked.

"I went to take a leak, really couldn't hold it anymore you know?" Naruto said chuckling while grabbing one of the crates from the side and moving it onto the caravan.

"Oh, yea that's fine. Well just grab that last crate and we can head back home." The solider said, gesturing to the crate on the boat.

Naruto nodded and climbed up the plank in order to get to the box. Once he had it he started to head down, but was suddenly stopped by another solider.

"Wait a minute." The solider said in a suspicious tone.

'What the heck, why is this guy so suspicious of me all of the sudden. Does he know I'm not really a solider?" Naruto thought to himself nervously, awaiting the solider's next words.

"I though that crate was suppose go in the second caravan, not the first." The solider said turning around and facing the solider who had spoken to Naruto. Naruto would have given a sigh of relief if it wasn't for the situation.

"No they specifically wanted it to go to district 12 remember?" The solider said.

"Oh really? Never mind then carry on." The solider said patting Naruto on the back and then walking up the plank.

After all the goods were loaded, the merchants took off in third caravans. The Fire Nation soliders' soon turned and walked up the plank, with Naruto following close behind.

"Alright everyone is on board, let's set sail!" The solider said yelling from behind him. Only after a few seconds, the ship started to move. Naruto could felt both excitement and nervousness for this journey, who could tell what the Fire Nation would be like? Naruto thought about all the possibilities as the ship started to disappear over the horizon.

Only one way to find out.

A/N: Naruto is going to the Fire Nation! Obviously this is where a lot of the story will be focused on. Sorry for all those who want Naruto to meet the Gaang that won't happen for a while. Again I'm picking the pairing that has the most requests after this chapter, and I will post it on my next chapter. Also to address how will Naruto rise in the ranks of the fire nation, let's remember that Azula, a fourteen year old girl, was tasked with major missions. So I'm pretty sure Naruto wouldn't have much trouble since he's a better bender than Azula.


	5. Chapter 5: The Fire Nation

**A/N: I can't thank you enough for all of the support! I hope you guys will continue to like my story. Hehe sorry for not uploading it's just that I spent like a month studying for the SAT, the Georgia milestones, Slo's, Final exams. Georgia has too many standardized tests. Then after that, Summer started and my family went on a little cruise. On top of that I'm volunteering at a hospital, and I'm a councilor for a camp so I've just been really busy, but now I'm back and ready! Just a note, I've decided to keep the polling open for another chapter. I will pick the pairing with the highest votes! I know a lot of people were upset with the last results, but I can't please everyone so I can only make it fair through this poll. So now that all that stuff is out of the way, let's get into this!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5: The Fire Nation

"Alright, we're almost there!" Naruto heard the soldier in front of him say. Currently they were on the upper deck, where a lot of soldiers were chatting with each other about various things. Naruto was standing all by himself on the other side of the ship. He was looking out into the sea, thinking about random things to pass the time.

Fortunately his cover hadn't been blown the entire time he was on the ship. After that little scare with the guard in Yu Dao, Naruto decided to henge into one of the Fire benders with the weird and scary masks. This way there would be no confusion between him and another person on the ship. They had spent almost a week sailing on the sea, and finally they had arrived off the coast of the Fire Nation. While they were closing in on the coast, Naruto spotted something from the corner of his eye.

Naruto eyes became wide when he gazed at the a giant statue of a man. The man had two nets going from either side of him into the mouths of two dragons. It looked like some sort of trap to capture ships that were coming through. Quite a good trap if you asked him, but the ship was easily able to bypass the trap, since the net was lowered enough into the water.

After a couple minutes of sailing Naruto heard another voice.

"We've arrived, get ready to leave the ship." The captain said.

At the captain's declaration, Naruto turned his head to the right and took in the sight of the harbor. What really caught his attention though was that the harbor was blocked off with a massive sea wall, there were also two towers on either side of the walls. These things were obviously to defend the Fire Nation capital, looked pretty effective too.

Eventually after some time they docked in the harbor and everyone got off of the ship, it looked like they were re-supplying for they're next job. Naruto made his way down the plank and onto the ground.

'Well where to now?' Naruto asked his friend.

 **'You don't know the layout of this place. Just keep following these soldiers, they're probably headed to a town in order to get the supplies they need.'** Kurama said to his host.

Naruto nodded at Kurama's plan headed to the front of the group where the other Fire benders were.

"Why did we have to go on this trip? I'm pretty sure the soldiers could have handled that without us." A Fire bender said to his right.

"You know, safety protocol. They have to have some Fire benders on board in case of an attack or something." said another Fire bender responding to the question.

"Don't get too mad over it. After we go the Harbor City and get those supplies, were headed back to the Earth Kingdom. You'll get to kick some Earth bender ass over there if we get into a fight." Another soldier said

At this point Naruto and the other Fire benders were going down what looked to be a plaza. The plaza had three separate paths. One from the left, the right, and one from the center where a there was a giant piece of red and yellow cloth. The left and right sides curved in to meet with the center. On the outside of the the right and left paths there were giant walls with small doors and towers every 20 yards or so.

In Naruto's opinion this place was incredibly fortified, it also made Naruto think why they only had two chunin guarding the entrance to Konoha.

'These guys make us look like chumps.' Naruto thought to himself, discreetly looking around the plaza.

After a while, Naruto and the soldiers had made it into Harbor City. Naruto had to say he didn't really like this place, it looked mostly like an industrialization zone. There was plenty of smoke and the place didn't look that nice as well.

After a while, the Fire Nation soldiers made it to the shop and bought all their needed supplies. While the soliders were loading up the goods, Naruto slipped into one of the many on the street. After a brief puff of smoke a 8 year old Naruto came out of the other end and onto the streets.

'Alright, getting here wasn't to hard. Now let's find out some more about this place.' Naruto thought to himself.

 **'You're not going to break into a highly secured library again, are you? Because we all know how that went last time.'** Kurama commented dryly from inside his head.

'No, but now that you mention it….' Naruto thought with a hand on his chin.

 **'Can we just play it safe? Just henge some clones and have them look around the island. Meanwhile, you just sit tight and eat at a place with all those pieces you stole from the ship.'** Kurama suggested.

'Fine, why do always have to be a buzzkill?' Naruto said as he ducked back into the alleyway. He then proceeded to make to make a ton of clones, and henged them all into animals or civilians. The clones then proceeded to scatter off in different directions in order to find out more about the island.

Naruto sighed.

'Well I guess I'll go eat then.' Naruto thought to himself before turning around.

 **'Wait a second gaki, come into the seal. I have something you might want to know about.'** Kurama said. Naruto, curious about what Kurama wanted to tell him, closed his and went into his mind.

When he opened them, he was in front of the giant nine tail fox known as Kurama.

" **You know, not like I want to leave you or anything, but I am really getting tired of this stupid sewer."** Kurama said complaining. Naruto chuckled a little awkwardly.

"Sorry, but it's not like I can do anything about it." Naruto said to his partner, while shrugging his shoulders.

 **"I suppose."** Kurama mumbled, still quite irritated.

"So what do you want to show me?" Naruto asked, wanting to know why Kurama called him here.

 **"Watch."** Kurama said getting on all fours. Naruto became astounded as he saw Kurama suddenly let out a huge blast of blood red fire. The fire spilt of into three separate streams and shot up into the air. The streams cross-crossed over each other, before they all came back together in a huge explosion of fire.

"What the hell! You can breath fire! And how did you do that!" Naruto yelled, he didn't know Biju were capable of using elemental attacks.

 **"Yes you idiot, we have our own elemental affinities as well. Why do you think you look like you're covered in fire every time you use my cloak?"** Kurama said now standing up.

"Oh that's the reason? I didn't really question it since it made me look badass." Naruto said grinning.

 **"I expected such an answer from you."** Kurama said almost rolling his eyes.

"Hey!"

 **"Like I was saying, the tailed beast all have their own special elemental affinity. The difference between human and tailed beasts affinities is that us tailed beasts can have special affinities."** Kurama explained.

"Special affinities?" Naruto questioned curiously.

" **We are not limited to the 5 chakra natures. For example myself and Isobu have fire and water as affinities, while Son Goku and Shukaku have lava and magnetism as affinities. Now while mine is not unique like theirs, it is still quite different from any regular fire affinity. Mine is a lot more powerful, and is also blood red in color."** Kurama said.

" **Now normally I wouldn't have told you this because going around with blood red fire raises questions, and who knows how much destruction you could cause with it."** Kurama said as Naruto's eye twitched.

" **But in this case we're trying to catch the attention of the military and the Fire Lord, which will most definitely be achieved if you're bending is different and stronger than everyone else's."** Kurama told Naruto.

"So I'm going to use blood red fire! That going to be so cool, how do I do it!" Naruto said in glee. Kurama sighed.

" **It's not that hard brat. Instead of using my power through you're entire body to enhance your speed and strength, like you do with my cloak, use it in concentrated amounts with your jutsu."** Kurama responded.

"But if I do that, won't I wouldn't it be gone after I use up all your chakra?" Naruto questioned.

" **I'm a Biju remember? It'll take along time time for me to run out of chakra, especially since your not using it throughout your whole body for long periods of time. Plus in the event that I ever do run out of chakra, I'll just sap off your reserves."** Kurama said providing an easy solution.

"Sweet! I'm going to look so cool with this." Naruto said certainly excited.

" **And my last piece of advice, don't act like an idiot."** Kurama said bluntly.

"What?! Why are you insulting so much today Kurama?" Naruto said a bit ticked off.

" **No I'm serious if you want to get in good with people of importance you have to be intelligent, serious, and obedient. Acting like you did in the academy in Konoha will not be acceptable at all."** Kurama said, making a good point.

"Fine I'll act all goody goody, but I'm still gonna mess around! I guess just away from adults." Naruto said not willing to act serious 24/7.

" **Whatever, I still have some things to take to you about my fox fire, but it can wait. Now go, I want to take a nap."** Naruto heard before the fox curled up and rested its head on its hands. With that Naruto opened his eyes once more, and came back to the real world.

After Naruto had made sure that nobody was around him, Naruto went back into the streets. Just as Naruto took the first step, his stomach growled loudly.

'Hm a bite to eat doesn't sound that bad.' Naruto said jingling his bag of stolen pieces. With that Naruto went off to search for a place to eat.

A couple hours later

A giant smash could be heard a man was sent through a barrel. The man groaned at the agonizing pain he was feeling at the moment, he really couldn't believe he got beat up by a little kid.

Meanwhile Naruto dusted off his hands and grabbed the small pouch of pieces that the man dropped, he then turned around a proceeded to hold it out to a woman about 20 years old.

"T-thank you." The woman replied, still shocked at how quickly Naruto had beat up the thief who tried to steal her purse, there were quite a number of criminals in the industrial zone of the Harbor City.

"No problem." Naruto said smiling. He then turned around and headed down the road. After finishing his dinner, Naruto had explored harbor city for a while. He had found many stores that shops that sold many items.

During his little journey, it just so happened that he had came across a thief trying to rob a woman in his exploration of the city. Well it was safe to say, the guy didn't even know what hit him.

Naruto suddenly stopped in the middle of the street as many different memories flashed through his head.

'So that's the layout.' Naruto thought to himself when he went through all the memories in his head.

Well the capital was divided into multiple parts. There was a major city, which looked like it was in a middle of a crater of an inactive volcano. From what his clone in a small bird transformation had gathered, Naruto could see that only nobility and the upper class lived there. The place was called Royal Caldera City.

Below that there was a a pathway that connected Royal Caldera City to Harbor city via a narrow jagged pathway, which would no doubt prove troubling for an army to get through with defense raining down on them.

Then there was Harbor city, where he was at, which was where there were lots of businesses, along with where lots of military products were made. North and south of the city there were two large urban neighborhoods in the hills where the commoners lived.

'Well I'm pretty sure you got to make a hell of money to be a noble and I can't really fake it either, so I guess it's off too the hills for me.' Naruto thought to himself before turning around and heading to what would now be his new home.

Urban Neighborhood North of Harbor City

Naruto walked down the path, looking all around him as he went. The houses here mostly consisted of fairly sized grey buildings with red tile on the top.

While looking around, Naruto couldn't help but think how much better Caldera City was. From what this clone had captured, Naruto had seen multiple estates and mansions with expensive and intricate designs that were made vertically, it was truly a paradise with a lot of luxuries.

'Well, I guess I need to find an apartment.' Naruto said taking out his pouch. Naruto kept strolling throughout the streets until he came upon a huge statue of the fire lord.

'Damn, someone's a little full of himself.' Naruto thought before heading to the apartment complex right in front of the statue. He walked in through the front door and saw a fat man basically falling asleep behind a counter. Seeing this, Naruto quickly henged into a man in regular fire Nation clothing. After that, Naruto walked up to the man and rang the bell, making the man basically fall back out of his seat.

"What do want?" The man said quite angry at Naruto for waking him up.

"Im just looking for a room to stay in." Naruto said giving a wide smile, while putting the gold pieces on the man's desk.

The man looked a little less annoyed at the news of someone wanting to rent one of the apartments, and grabbed a key from behind him.

"Here, it's 12B." The man said while handing Naruto the key and taking his pieces.

"Thank you." Naruto said with his smile still in place. With that Naruto left the man to check out his new apartment.

Naruto's Apartment

 **'So are you gonna enroll tomorrow?'** Kurama questioned.

'Yea, I don't see a reason why we shouldn't, I mean the earlier we start the earlier we get into the army.' Naruto said to his companion.

' **About that, I was thinking we could take a more..drastic approach that will make this whole thing a little easier'** Kurama said grabbing Naruto's attention.

'Do you another super Fire power I don't know about?' Naruto asked curiously.

 **'No, I'm talking about tricking them. We talked about using your blood red fire to get you noticed, remember?"** Kurama asked him.

'Yea, I remember Kurama. It was literally like half an hour ago." Naruto said Rollin his eyes.

 **'Well I think I came up with a plan.'** Kurama said very mischievously. Naruto raised an eyebrow at his partners tone, this should be good.

'I'm listening.'

The Next Day

He had to say, the Fire Nation Academy was a very big and nicely made building. Unlike most of his surroundings, the Fire Nation school was quite a sight. The place was humongous for one, the architecture was pretty astounding, and it was overall just beautiful. It was funded by the government after all, so he guessed he should have expected it.

The school was located on the outermost hills of the area that he was currently living in. The ocean gave the place an amazing view, which only furthered Naruto's like for it.

After finally reaching up the path, Naruto stopped at the entrance of the school just to gaze at the magnificent building for a while. Multiple students went past him, some looked very young but others looked to be in their mid-teens and were all giving Naruto strange looks.

After a while, Naruto raised his left foot and then proceeded to take his first step into the school grounds.

After making his way into the school, Naruto began searching the building for a place where he could enroll into the academy. All throughout the hallways tons of people were staring at him, no doubt stunned by his bright blond hair and his dark blue eye color.

This is how it went for a good ten minutes. Naruto walked down the hallways, looking for a place where he could get his questions answered, and people staring at him with incredulous expressions.

Before he knew it all of the kids were out of the hallways and into their classrooms. It was deadly silent as Naruto continued to try and find an office or something where he could ask to enroll.

Suddenly, a man with white hair and a pretty long beard popped up at the end of the hallway. Behind him were several other men, standing there with serious looks on their face.

'What the hell?' Naruto thought staring at the wall of men blocking his path.

' **Seems like word gets around quick, eh? Guess the kids tattled on the kid with blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks no one's ever seen before. A shocker, really'** Kurama said sarcastically.

'Relax, this makes the plan easier. We've got their attention on me.' Naruto said confidently.

"Hello." Naruto said in a respectful tone.

"Good morning, may I ask your name?" The older man asked politely

"Naruto Uzumaki, and can I ask who you are?"Naruto questioned.

"I'm the Headmaster of this school, but enough of the greetings. Would you mind answering some questions for me, starting off by what are you doing here?" The Headmaster said, wondering what a child without the academy uniform was in school.

"I'm looking to enroll in the academy." Naruto declared.

"Oh, and where are your parents? Naturally they should come to enroll their child in the academy." The Headmaster said trying to find out more about this mysterious child. Normally he would have questioned Naruto more harshly, but he was a child and he doubted that this child could dangerous enough to warrant force.

Boy he didn't know how wrong he was.

"I'm an orphan." Naruto said simply, showing it didn't really effect him.

"Oh…well that's a shame." The man said taking a small pause.

"Now I don't want to be rude, but frankly I can't believe you're from the Fire Nation. In all of our history we've never had anyone with yellow hair and those interesting marks, not to mention your eye color suggests that you are from the water tribe." The man said in an accusing tone, as the teachers behind him stepped forward.

"I was an orphan from birth. I have no idea who my parents were, so I have no idea how I have these features. However, I am from the Fire Nation and I can show you if you'll allow me." Naruto said.

"And how would you prove that?" The Headmaster questioned

"I can Fire bend." Naruto said a little hint of smugness in his voice.

"Oh can you? Well if what you say is true, then you shouldn't mind giving a demonstration would you?" The Headmaster questioned. If he could fire bend then he had to be a Fire Nation citizen, after all only people from the Fire Nation could Fire bend.

"Sure, would you mind leading me to a place where I can show you?" Naruto asked, in the same respectful tone.

"Follow me." The man said, before turning around and heading down a hallway.

Courtyard

Multiple student were outside training with various weapons, and some even practicing Fire bending forms. Each group was led by different teacher. The group of non-benders were practicing with knives, swords, spears, and a variety of other weapons. With training like this they would no doubt be capable soldiers in the future. By Fire Nation standards anyway, these guys would probably get wrecked if they tried to challenge him.

They eventually came to a stop in the middle of the courtyard. The students and even the instructors stopped and turned to look at all of the teachers and the Headmaster that had just come out of the building. Their attention was then fixed on the kid that they all had seen earlier that morning.

"What's going on?" Naruto heard one kid whisper

"It's that weird kid we saw this morning." Another kid said.

"Oh yea it is! What's with that yellow hair, and look at those marks. Is he some sort of animal or something?" Another kid laughed.

"Aww come on he's kind of adorable." One of the teenage girls said enthusiastically.

These comments obviously didn't have any effect on Naruto as he just continued to stare at the Headmaster.

"Okay, we'll commence a spar, and don't worry our instructor won't go very hard on you." The Headmaster said to Naruto. Naruto just nodded and waited for his opponent to challenge him.

"Mr. Whing, would you please." The Headmaster said, gesturing towards Naruto

"Of course, Headmaster." The man said bowing slightly.

The man known as Mr. Whing walked over to where Naruto was standing, and got a basic stance. Naruto did nothing but stand there with his arms man glared a little bit, insulted that a mere child thought so little of him.

"Begin!" The Headmaster yelled before stepping back to observe the fight.

"Don't be worried, I won't-" the man said trying to ensure Naruto that he wouldn't be harmed, but was cut off when a pure blood red fireball came towards him.

The teacher immediately dodged to his left, letting the fireball go past him harmlessly. As soon as the teacher recovered he heard a giant an explosion behind him, the whole academy turned their attention to the spot where fireball impacted with the ground.

Their eyes widened when they saw that even though most of the fire had vanished, little bits remained slowly eating away at the rock itself. They couldn't believe their eyes, blood red fire? The eyes? The hair? Who was this small child?

The teacher turned to look at Naruto with a clearly surprised look.

"What was that?" He said trying to figure out the reason for this strange anomaly.

"Don't know, when I discovered I could bend it was always this blood red color. While it seems weird, this fire is stronger and more powerful than any other regular fire bending." Naruto said smirking.

The class was in awe, this was the first time that they had ever heard of anything like this. They had always thought that fire bending was bending regular fire, not that there could be some variation of it.

"Why are we not continuing the match Mr. Whing?" Naruto said before looking at the spot where his fire was burning deeper into the concrete.

"I see. Many people would be scared of that wouldn't they?"Naruto said calmly yet insultingly. Before the teacher could answer, Naruto took in a deep breath of air.

The academy student's jaws fell to the floor when they saw that a small dragon made of fire spewed out of Naruto's mouth.

Naruto had made sure to put a tiny bit of chakra into the attack, so it was relatively small.

The teacher had to snap out of his shock as the small dragon headed straight toward him. He had so many questions right now. How did this child have all these abilities? Where was this blood red fire coming from? How could he make a dragon out of fire? He pushed those question to the back of his head as he jutted his hand out. A fire ball erupted from his left arm and made its way to the dragon.

They both collided with each other. After the small rise of debris settled, Naruto wasted no time and once again brought his hand up to his mouth.

'Another dragon?' The teacher thought. With that thought in mind he shot another fireball straight at Naruto as he was preparing the jutsu.

Naruto seemed to have astounded the class for the hundredth time that day as a small stream of fire came out of his mouth. The wave easily swept up the fireball and headed towards .

Mr. Whig with fire off two kicks, which both produced two huge arcs of fire. Both of them hit the wave, and both of the attacks cancelled each other out.

looked across the courtyard, while still in his stance, and looked at the small boy. He was surprised to find that Naruto was nowhere to be found.

'Where could he be.' The boy was pretty good from what he had seen, and he was actually staring to get nervous.

' **Good, you're not showing many of your skills. I didn't think you could show this much restraint.'** Kurama said, making him growl.

' **The plan is going well, try not to drag the fight on too long.'** Kurama said to his host. Naruto nodded then reappeared into sight knocking back with a powerful punch to the head. After several seconds passed by was able to recover, but as he gazed at Maruto he was met with surprise once again.

Naruto's fist were blazing with blood red fire. watched as Naruto darted towards him with a fast pace. In a matter of seconds Naruto had closed the gap and sent his fist straight at 'a face.

Mr. Whing immediately dodged to his left in order to avoid the the flaming fist. He had no time to counter attack as Naruto came at him furiously throwing his flaming fists and kicks. As Naruto kept punching and kicking, Mr. Whing was being pounded into oblivion. He finally landed on the ground l, severely weakened from the attacks Naruto had thrown at him.

Naruto jumped to sky, intent on landing an axe kick to head. He closed the gap and was about to land a devastating blow that would have knocked out but a hand grabbed his foot instead, and he was met with the curious and angry eyes of the Headmaster.

The rest of the teachers circled around him and the students were ushered back inside. Naruto looked at all the teachers in a curious manner.

"Was it something I did?" Naruto said in an innocent tone.

"What are are you?" The Headmaster questioned

"Badass." Naruto replied with a smirk.

"Get the guards! Fire Lord Ozai will certainly want to hear of this new development." The Headmaster said letting go of Naruto's foot and walking away.

"Hey wait a sec-" Naruto tried to say before the teachers restrained him.

'This is good' Naruto thought to himself.

Sometime later

"You know you could make this rope a little less tighter." Naruto said talking to the guard on his left. Right now he was being marched to Fire Lord's palace, with at least a dozen guards escorting him.

He got to reply from the guard and they just continued to march to the palace. Dozens of people watched as Naruto was dragged through the streets, some wondering what a boy so young could've done to be treated like this.

A couple of minutes later

Fire Lord's Palace

Fire Lord Ozai was seated on his throne awaiting a group of soldiers that were suppose to arrive any second now. He had now idea what this meeting was about, and he wasn't really in the happiest of moods right now.

'It better be important if I was dragged away from my duties.' He thought to himself

It must be if his generals and his most trusted advisors were telling him so. So he just kept looking forward waiting for the soldiers to arrive.

These last days had been quite hectic. He was still getting used to being the fire lord, after all it had been only little over a month since he had taken the throne. He had to spend time snapping Zuko back into place. Ever since his mother had … dissaperead he had been extremely sad and worried. But Ozai wasn't a man who would be sympathetic to this, Zuko was supposed to be the prince.

He was to show no weakness such as this, this was just another reason why he believed Zuko was a complete failure, and that his sister Azula was so much better. She had spent no time grieving over her mother, instead she had immediately started training to become stronger just like Zuko should have done. At least his daughter was meeting his expectations, always first in the Royal academy, having the iron cold and smart personality that could lead this Nation, and becoming an excellent and powerful fire bender.

Suddenly the chamber doors opened and out came some of his council members, with a squad of soldiers. Ozai scanned the crowd with a hard state as they approached his throne and was surprised to see a little boy with yellow hair directly in the middle of all of the soliders.

The group finally stopped walked to Ozai and all bent down on one knee while lowering their heads including Naruto.

"My Lord we have come with some very surprising news" said one of Ozai's council members waiting for permission to continue.

"Speak." Ozai commanded, looking quite powerful with the flames dancing behind his throne. The council member stood up and grabbed Naruto by the then processed to drag Naruto to front of the room where Ozai was sitting.

"This boy has some very interesting abilities that redefine what fire bending is capable of." The man declared catching Ozai's attention. That was quite a statement to make.

"The Headmaster of the academy in the mountains east of Harbor City had given this boy to the guards, saying that he posed powers such as being able to bend blood red fire, light his fists on fire, create fire vortexes, make dragon's, and so much more. This child's fire bending is the strongest we've seen" The man declared.

Ozai gave the man a hard look and he flinched flinched away. It seemed ridiculous, what kind of bender could do that. Ozai knew his soldiers wouldn't come to him with this child with such preposterous claims, but he like everyone else couldn't help but question it.

He turned his eyes to Naruto, who to his surprise, was meeting his hard gaze. He didn't know whether to feel angry that this child was not scared of him, or impressed that he could show such confidence. He had never seen such a child wit those features before, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised if interested in what this child could do.

"Show me." Ozai commanded Naruto.

'This is it, you ready?" Naruto said to Kurama

' **Of course I am.'** Kurama said in annoyance.

Just then Ozai saw as Naruto's eyes turned red, his canines become sharp and long, his fingernails becoming somewhat like claws, and finally his whisker marks becoming more darker as this ominous feeling suddenly surrounded them.

In all happened in a flash, Naruto easily broke the rope surrounding his wrists and performed a sweep kick that spewed fire in every direction and knocked back multiple soldiers.

The solider immediately became alarmed and all took up a stance ready to defend their lord.

" **Hello."** A demonic voice greeted them. Ozai had never felt this nervous in his life, this pressure it was so dark so evil.

"What is going on!" Ozai demanded his soldiers.

"I have no idea, t-this had never happened before!" The solider replied nervously.

" **Relax! I'm not going to do anything I just wish to talk."** Kurama's demonic voice continued to speak.

"What are you?!" The solider asked on the verge on fainting. Naruto gave a large feral grin and spoke.

" **They call me the Nine-Tailed Fox."** He said answering the question asked by the soldier. Suddenly Naruto sidestepped and a soldier that was sneaking up behind him. He swiped his hand and three lines of blood red fire erupted from his claws and hit the soldier in the back.

The man screamed with pain as the fire burnt though his clothes and burned into his skin. This had only made the people in the room more fearful.

" **Now, can we talk like civilized people**." Kurama said and they couldn't be more happy to agree.

"What are you? What do you want?" Ozai asked the small boy. As much as he wanted to just attack and defeat this monster, Naruto's terrifying aura was keeping him frozen.

" **Well the answer to your first question is that I'm a spirit, a fox spirit** **to be precise. What I want is to protect my** **host."** Kurama said to the Fire Lord.

"Host?" Ozai questioned. He had never heard anything like this, a spirit that has a host body.

 **"Yes, host. It was unfortunate really, one day I'm sleeping in the spirit world and the next I'm trapped in this small baby's body."** Kurama said with a irritated voice.

"How did you get to be there?" Ozai questioned Kurama

 **"How should I know?"** Kurama growled at him seemingly annoyed at all the questions.

"Well I assure you that we will do nothing to hurt your host, we were just curious as to what this special power he wielded was." One of the more brave advisors asked him. At this Kurama let out another smirk.

 **"I should have known, you humans always greedy for more power. My host can somehow retain my abilities, the blood red fire, along with all his other techniques are all thanks to my power. You can't even begin to imagine the things he could do, in fact this is why I'm speaking to** **you."** Kurama said looking over the entire room.

"I thought you can here to protect your host?" One man questioned. He instantly regret it as those demonic eyes were placed on him.

" **That is what I'm doing! Now be quiet or I'll kill you."** Kurama threatened him. Let's just say the man was quick to comply. Kurama then turned back to Ozai.

" **The power that my host posses is great, probably greater than any being on this Earth. Which is why I have a feeling that you would be quick to … put my host down if he could not control his powers."** Kurama stated making them all wary.

" **I myself do not care for the boy, and he has no care for me since he has no idea I reside in him. You can do whatever you wish with the boy, but the the problem comes with if you try to kill him.'** Kurama warned them dangerously.

 **"As much as I hate humans I am willing to make a deal. As much as I hate to admit it, my power over the boy is being diminished. Soon I won't even be able to control his body. This means that if this boy were to be killed some time in the future I could as well. So my deal is that in exchange for my hosts power, you will promise to train him and keep him alive."** Kurama declared, finishing his proposition

The Fire Lord thought about this decision for a pretty long time, and it looked like this was starting to annoy Kurama.

" **Or of course we could call the deal off and I could slaughtered everyone in your country?"** Kurama questioned.

"You have my word, your host will not be killed." Ozai said to Kurama, quick to reply after the threat. Kurama nodded to the Fire lord before saying.

 **"Good, now I must return to this boy's body. But do not think for a second that I will not be watching you."** Kurama said before Naruto's eyes returned to their normal blue, and all of his features went back to normal. Soon after Naruto hit the ground again with another tump.

Ozai looked at young boy for a while and went through all the words that Kurama had said. He snapped out his trance when he heard a voice.

"My lord, what should we do?" The entire group was looking at him with some form of concern.

"Drop this child off to one of the rooms and then meet me in the conference hall, we have much to talk about." Ozai said before getting off his throne and heading down one of the halls.

Conference room

"I think we should try and dispose of him." One of the council members said starting off the meeting.

"Don't be ridiculous didn't you hear what that spirit had said, if we were to try and kill him who knows what it could do to us." Said another man

"Did you not hear, the spirit says that he is losing control. Maybe if we wait a couple of months or years we could then get rid of the boy." Another person retorted, as Ozai then began to speak.

"Why all this talk about killing him?" Ozai's questioned his council.

"W-well my Lord, the spirit told us himself. The boy's power is hard to control and it's the most devastating in the world. By that show of power I believe leaving him alive could prove disastrous." The man said making a good point

"While that is true, I think it would be most beneficial if we were to take charge of this boy and use his power for our cause. I think we should exploit this opportunity." Ozai suddenly said

"Regardless of whether that spirit is the strongest in the world or not. We have a one in a millennium occurrence where we can utilize the strength of a spirit in battle." Ozai said while smiling a little bit.

"Are you sure that is wise my lord? The spirit did say that this power was hard to control and that it could be devastating if used improperly. Can we just take that chance." The man questioned.

"No." Ozai admitted

"But that's why we'll be the ones to shape him into a fire bender capable enough to control this power." Ozai said surprising them all.

"I want him moved to Caldera City, I want him to join the Royal academy, and I want him to take classes with us in order to improve and control this new style of fire bending." Ozai said making all of their eyes go wide.

"We've been gifted a weapon that could finally win us the war, and I'll be sure to use him to the fullest." Ozai said darkly as the whole chamber silently agreed.

Looks like life was going to change for our young hero

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: So I'm going to make some changes to story, nothing big just enough so I can get my plot to work. All I will do is make it so there will be one academy with both boys and girls unlike what we see in the show with Azula going to the Fire Nation Academy for girls and Zuko going to who knows where.

Also huge question, I'm goint to be starting another story about Naruto, and it invokes a lot of the all mighty beings like Momoshiki answers all those kind of Six Path beings. But what I'm curious about is why Naruto doesn't seem to use his six paths sage mode at all after he fought Sasuke.

Some people say he lost his six path Sage mode cause he used up all the remaining tailed beast chakra that he had after the fight with Sasuke, but in the mange it states that Naruto Is the meeting place where all the tailed beasts can come together and talk, so like couldn't he just call the tail beast so together and ask for more is it like the only thing they can do is talk.

Other theories suggest that Sasuke blowing his arm off removed that symbol on Naruto's hand so he couldn't use six path sage mode. Somebody people even say the truth he can still access it but he just doesn't. Burn if he had it, why wouldn't he use it. It would have made defeating Momoshiki a lot easier so I don't see the logic there.

Basically i just wanna know why Naruto lost his six path's sagw mode and if he didn't why doesn't he use it.

Well that's it hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6: The Fire Princess

A/N: Well there's not really, I have to say for this chapter except that I hope you enjoy it! JK ik I haven't posted in a while and it was mainly due to lack of interest and laziness. Can't say I'll post a lot from now on but I will type a story up if I'm feeling creative. Sorry for not posting but now with college and work I don't have the time. By the way the harem won.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6: The Fire Princess

'That went perfectly.' Naruto said to his partner. Currently he was in one of the extravagant guest rooms in the Fire Lord's Palace. His arms were behind his bed as he stared at the ceiling, thinking about what everything and where he was going to go from here.

'I got to say Kurama, you really pulled it off.' Naruto said, complimenting Kurama. Kurama's act had the Fire Lord both scared and enraptured in the prospect of having a new weapon.

'Fear is not a hard emotion for me to provoke, I am a giant fox after all.' Kurama responded in a disinterested voice.

Naruto didn't respond, instead he just chose to continue to stare up at the ceiling and enjoy the comfort of the lavish bed he was on. His peace didn't last too long, as he heard someone open the door to the room.

'Ughhh who the hell is that.' Naruto thought in annoyance while getting up and moving his body to the edge of the of the bed to look at the person who disturbed his rest.

Naruto rubbed his eyes clear of any sleepiness and then set his sights on the man in front of him. Immediately Naruto scrambled to the ground on one knee.

"My lord." Naruto said with his head down in a respectful tone.

Ozai looked at the boy curiously, it seemed the boy had been taught some level of discipline. That was surprising since Naruto seemingly grew up alone with no one to teach him respect. Well it looked like that was one problem that he didn't have to deal with.

"You may rise." Ozai commanded, and Naruto did exactly just that.

It all honestly having to show this man respect and following his commands was not looking to be an interesting prospect to Naruto. He had never shown respect to anyone in his life, if calling one of the Hokage "jiji" was anything to go by. He could already tell this predicament was going to bring him a lot of irritation.

"I have a question that I want you to answer, and then you will be given a task." Ozai stated.

"Yes, of course my lord anything." Naruto replied still keeping his respectful tone.

Ozai rose an eyebrow, he was already kind of liking Naruto. So far, he looked to be a powerful firebender, according to the academy teacher, and had undying loyalty to Nation, and didn't question orders. Quite impressive for a child.

"You're abilities, they're quite unique. Do you know why you can do all these things?" Ozai asked him.

"No, all I know is that I've always been able to do these things with my fire. It was really hard to control. I thought people would be afraid, so I had decided it was best to hide my abilities until I could control and master them." Naruto admitted looking down at the ground.

Hmm that did explain why he didn't join the academy when he could first fire bend, it was clear to Ozai that Naruto had been doing some extensive training with his fire bending judging by how well as he did against the academy teacher.

"I for one am truly astounded by your abilities. It's something the world has never seen in terms of fire bending." Said the Fire lord folding his hands behind his back.

"Thank you, my lord," Naruto said, pretending to be surprised at his response. The Fire lord nodded his head absentmindedly.

"Do you know what kind of power you hold in your hands child. You have the power to change the everything. Your style of bending will be a force in the world to be reckoned with. You will be the one to revolutionize fire bending forever!" Ozai said walking around Naruto, as Naruto himself gazed at his hands in awe.

"Yes, and I want to make sure that you are well taken care off. I feel like investing time and effort into you would be well worth it. That is why you will remain in this palace, you will be trained, and I expect great results. You are to be the Fire Nation's greatest warrior. By the time I'm done with you even the Avatar will not even be able to stand against you." Ozai said quickly, barely letting Naruto process all the information. He had made it very clear that Naruto was lucky to even enter Caldera city, and that he would have to show his worth.

A look of surprise crossed Naruto's features as he tried to look taken aback by the Fire lord's demands. It would certainly a lot to take in if Naruto was just another regular kid.

"E-Excuse me?" Naruto asked with a shaky voice

"Yes." Ozai said raising an eyebrow.

"I understand that I have great abilities but surely you don't think I can make that much of difference." Naruto said keeping his head down.

"Wrong, like I have said there is no one in the Fire Nation, not even myself, that have these unique abilities. Who knows what you will be able to do, I see things in you that you do not." Ozai replied. Naruto looked down at his hands and pretended to be happy with Ozai's compliment.

"Also, may I ask how I got here? I thought I was supposed to be showing you my powers?" Naruto said looking up at Ozai

'So he really has no idea about the spirit.' Ozai thought to himself.

"You overexerted yourself, after doing a series of moves you collapsed and I had someone put you in here." Ozai said making up a little story

"Oh, I'm sorry to have been such a bother. I don't even remember entering the palace" Naruto said bowing.

"Do not fret, overexertion can lead to some unforeseen thing. You will be attending the royal academy tomorrow. Make sure I have not wasted my time, yes?" Ozai said to the boy, while walking towards the door.

"I will do anything you please you my lord, if getting stronger will benefit the Fire nation I will do anything." Naruto replied with determination.

"As you should, you may sleep here for tonight." Ozai said walking out of the room, leaving Naruto to his own devices.

As Ozai walked down the hallway, he contemplated his conversation with the boy. He was a little surprised at the boy's attitude. He was very mature, it was very peculiar he had raised two children after all he knew how difficult they could be. A normal child would have been scared to even appear in front of him, but Naruto had done so with ease and had barely questioned him.

If all honesty he was a little curious about it, but it was kind of beneficial was this way. Mature, strong, and loyal were all qualities Ozai desired, and it made his job easier. In the end all that mattered was that Naruto got stronger and brought glory to the Fire nation. But...

"Make sure you have someone tail him." Ozai said to a random guard, not even pausing to look at him. You couldn't be too careful after all, and Naruto was a little too good to be true.

The Next Day

This was awkward.

Currently Naruto was eating breakfast with Ozai's advisors and commanders, and it was certainly odd. He could understand why he wasn't eating with the Fire lord, it was an honor that so little people received, save for his family.

Naruto just quietly ate his breakfast, as the people around him were talking with one another and shooting him glances every once in a while.

Naruto finished he breakfast quickly because he didn't feel ... comfortable with every person looking at him.

"I do wonder why our lord as decided to let the boy stay in the palace, I merely thought the boy would receive some small property here." One of the advisors said to another.

"What a better way to keep an eye on the boy than to have him live in the palace." The other advisor responded watching Naruto walk out side by side with an older man.

The Academy

Most of Naruto's walk was spent in silence. Even though Ozai had assigned someone to help him get admitted into the academy, that certain person didn't really feel like talking. They exchanged basic pleasantries and that had been the end of that.

As they appeared in front of the academy Naruto's jaws almost dropped to the floor. If it was possibly the royal academy was 10 times greater than the academy he previously went to.

The size was absolutely gigantic, the whole building seemed to be made smooth white stone, there were three different wings from what he could tell and each had a sort of tower jutting out of it, each topped off by red tile.

Naruto whistled low as he and his companion prepared to enter the building. It was truly something to appreciate, he doubted any of the elemental nations would try and make their academy this extravagant.

"Follow me." The man said walking down the hall. Naruto did as he was told and followed the man down the hall.

The man suddenly stopped and entered a room, with Naruto following close behind him.

"We will be doing a evalua-" said the instructor before he got cut off when the man and Naruto walked into the room. The whole class stopped and stared at the pair as the man started to talk to the instructor, but most of their attention was focused on Naruto. Not soon after the whole class was whispering while the instructor and the man talked.

"Woah look at that boy." Ty Lee said to her friends.

"He does look quite..different." Mai admitted, as the rest of the class was chattering about our blonde hero.

"Yellow hair and whiskers. This is the boy father was telling me about, hm I want to see if he is as worthy as father said he was." Azula said to her companions.

"You know him?" Ty Lee said turning her head to Azula.

"I haven't met him yet, but father was talking about him a lot this morning at breakfast." Azula said while crossing her arms.

"We should talk to him! I mean look at those whisker marks! He's so adorable." Ty Lee said basically squealing as Azula and Mai rolled their eyes at her.

Soon the instructor had finished his talk with Naruto's guide and turned to the class.

"It seems we have a new Student, say hello to Naruto Uzumaki." The instructor said to his class. The class was deathly silent as all of them just gazed at Naruto.

"Why does he look like that." One kid said suddenly, pointing at Naruto.

"That's very disrespectful kin, and you really shouldn't talk out of turn." The instructor said giving the kid a hard glare

"Um I don't really know who my parents so I don't know why I have this yellow hair or these marks." Naruto said to the class while moving his hands across his whiskers, and the class looked slightly down, seemingly sympathetic to Naruto, save for a few.

"Now Naruto you can take a seat next to Ty lee in the back." The instructor said while pointing in the direction of his seat. Naruto walked down the aisle of seats, while everyone blatantly stared at him.

'This is never gonna stop, is it?' Naruto thought with a mental sigh.

'Not anytime soon.' Kurama said back to his host with a slight chuckle.

Naruto eventually reached his seat and sat down. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Azula was staring at him, very intensely.

'The girl seems quite focused on you.' Kurama said to his host

'Yeah, I know it's weird.' Naruto said still looking at Azula in his peripheral vision.

"It was good that you joined us this early Naruto, because today we will be doing evaluations to see what we can do to improve both your knowledge and combat experience." The instructor announced to the class.

"First, we will be taking a written test on the history of the Fire Nation." The instructor said while grabbing a stack of papers.

Azula looked next to her and saw that Naruto's head had collided with the desk and raised an eyebrow at his behavior.

'Really, a written test already?' Naruto thought to himself in comical distress.

After about an hour and a half of test taking and grading Naruto had received a stunning score of …... a 60.

'I thought you knew this stuff!' Naruto said in anger to his partner.

'Hey I only know as much about this world as you. At least I got you a sixty, who knows what you would have gotten on your own.' Kurama fired back.

"Now we will go to the combat section of this evaluation. Everyone please follow me outside." The instructor announced walking out the door.

As the class got up and followed after the instructor Ty Lee walked up next to Naruto and began to talk.

"Hey!" Ty Lee said in her normal cheery voice. Naruto looked beside him and saw a girl his age with a ponytail and a big smile.

"Hey." Naruto said turning to her with a small smile. She seemed nice.

"Are these real." Ty Lee said stroking Naruto's whiskers.

"Uh as far as I know they are." He said awkwardly as Ty Lee kept going over his whiskers.

"That's so cool!" Ty Lee said back while going off on a rant about Naruto's whiskers and how cute they were, while Naruto just walked next to her, a giant sweat drop forming on his head.

Meanwhile, Azula and Mai were walking closely behind them, talking about Naruto in particular.

"That idiot failed the test, how could someone so stupid gain the favor of my father. " Azula said to Mai seemingly annoyed.

"I'm sure Fire Lord Ozai has his reasons Azula, it's not like he would do something like that without a purpose." Mai said in her monotone voice.

"Still, father is letting him live at the palace. He is a peasant orphan with no prestige and he's not even smart enough to pass a test on the history of the Fire Nation, he doesn't deserve such privileges." Azula said angrily.

"He is peasant?" Mai asked pretty surprised, only the most royal and rich were allowed in Caldera City.

"Yes, father has even let him remain at the palace." Azula said getting even more annoyed.

"He stays at the palace?" Mai asked showing some more surprise. She wasn't much for emotion but still that was some news.

"Yes, and father said he will be trained by our greatest generals." Azula said with some disgust.

'That was odd, nobody in the history of the Fire Nation had ever received this special treatment, it is truly odd.' Mai thought to herself

Courtyard

"No, I'm telling you they don't come off!" Naruto said prying Ty Lee's hands from his face. Damn this girl was too excitable for her own good, but at least she was nice enough to talk to him unlike the other students who just looked at him from a distance.

"Now one by one I will call two of you to come spar in front of the class so that we can evaluate your skills, everything is permitted so long as it is not fatal or permanent, as a safety precaution you will all be required to wear a light set of armor (A/N: The ones used in probending)." The instructor called out with his arms behind his back. He moved to the other side of the arena away from where the students were standing.

"First up Prince Zuko vs Mai." The instructor called out sitting down along with the other teachers. Both of them stared at each other for a moment, both of their eyes held a little bit of anxiousness at they started walking slowly onto the arena.

'So that is the Prince.' Naruto thought observing Zuko as he was walking up to get his armor.

"This should be interesting." Ty lee said in a low tone, she watched as both Zuko and Mai put armor. Zuko got into a fire bending stance and Mai took out her weapons, which were spread out like a fan.

"Why is that?" Naruto said asking Ty lee while he also watched Zuko and Mai prepare.

"It's because Zu-Zu and Mai have a thing for each other." he heard someone say. He turned to his left and saw Azula who had a small grin on her face as Mai and Zuko got into their fighting stances.

"Begin!" The instructor yelled as Zuko dashed forward at Mai.

Mai jumped backward and threw three knives at Zuko. Zuko ducked quickly and the knives hit the ground behind him. Zuko did jutted out his foot and fire shot out at Mai. She quickly rolled to the left and the fire passed her by doing no damage. Zuko did a sweep kick which sent out a long arc of fire across the ground, Mai effortlessly jumped over it, but Zuko had predicted this and raised a fist, intending to send a fireball at Mai while she was in the air. With no way to dodge Mai quickly through a knife at Zuko's shoulder. Zuko leaned back in order to try and dodge the knife and the fire ball went careening in another direction. The knife however, gave him a small cut on his shoulder.

Naruto was watching the match impassively but suddenly turned his head to the right to a small giggle. He saw Azula watching as the pair exchanged blows with a with a hand over her mouth.

"I bet Mai could have pierced his whole shoulder if she was actually trying." Azula said seemingly talking to herself. Naruto raised an eyebrow, that girl was weird.

Turning back to the fight, Zuko was doing a front flip let out a small arc fire at Mai. She seemingly spun around the fire in slow motion. Quicker than she could react, Zuko launched a small fire ball at Mai and it hit her chest with force. She flew back and rolled along the concrete with a large thud.

"Yikes." Azula said out loud with a small smirk, as Ty Lee gasped a bit.

All of them heard a groan as Mai put her hands on floor

Zuko's eyes went up in surprise as he had to suppress the urge to call out to her make sure she was okay. Zuko walked closer as Mai was struggling to get up. As Zuko was coming to a stop in front of her she quickly turned around with several knives in her hand all pointing to Zuko's neck. Zuko looked down at her with surprise, but she only looked back at him with a small smirk on her face.

"Winner Mai!" The instructor yelled, raising an arm to Mai's side. Mai lowered her knives and walked off the stage while Zuko watched her in comedic shock.

"Very well-done Mai, deceiving my brother into thinking you were hurt was brilliant." Azula said with the same smirk

"Thank you." Mai said simply taking her place next to Azula.

"And you Zu-Zu, can't say I'm surprised." Azula said turning to Zuko who was slowly walking back to them.

"Tch, that was dirty Mai." He said taking a spot next to Naruto. Mai shrugged her shoulders and gave a very unnoticeable smile.

"Hey you did great, though you leave lots of openings. I could teach you some things." Naruto said with a small grin. Zuko looked at him with a curious gaze.

"Come on, I need someone to hang around the Palace. I mean I don't want to spend all my time with all those old advisors you know." Naruto said with a smile, as Azula looked on with a frown.

"Ok." Zuko said smiling softly.

"Next match Princess Azula vs. Naruto." The instructor called out. Naruto looked at Azula who looked at him with a devilish smirk.

'Ah so she's the princess.' Naruto thought to himself as he watched Azula crack her knuckles.

'Great she's crazy too.' Naruto thought to himself as he went to put on his armor. As soon as they were both done putting on the armor they both walked onto the arena face to face.

"Begin." The instructor yelled as they both immediately sprang into action. Azula came at him fast, she threw both of her fists our in rapid succession launching out multiple fireballs. Naruto dodged them all swiftly and effortlessly.

"Father thinks that you will be a great general in the future, but I would have to disagree." Azula said letting a stream of fire out of her fist. Naruto countered by simply moving to the right.

"You're unintelligent and a peasant from the lower class, I have no idea why father thinks so highly of you." She said slicing her hand through the air, which let out a small arc of fire. Naruto rolled underneath it and stood up.

"Well maybe if you gave people a chance, you would actually get to see what we peasants are capable of princess." Naruto said holding both of his hands out. Azula's eyes widened as Naruto's fists caught on fire. The crowd, including the teachers gasped as Naruto dashed at Azula.

Naruto threw a right hook, but Azula ducked underneath it. Naruto quickly threw a flaming foot at her face, but she managed to bring her arms up in a cross guard to block it. What she wasn't expecting was the massive force behind the kick which cracked her arm guard and sent her tumbling back several feet.

Azula managed to push herself off the floor, Naruto saw her look up at him with distain. The red fire around his fists soon flickered out.

"How are you doing that! What is that blood red fire" She yelled said standing up. Her eyes were wide in shock, who was he? She had never heard of a fire bender with such powers in the entire history of the Fire Nation.

"There is a reason Fire Lord Ozai has allowed me the honor to stay in Caldera City and I intend to live up to his expectations." Naruto said as he brought a hand to his mouth. Naruto took a big breath of air and expelled a huge stream of fire. Once again, the crowd watched intently as the fire headed towards Azula.

Azula quickly did several kick and punches, all which expelled fire at Naruto's attack in an attempt to dispel it. Imagine her surprise when Naruto's fire consumed all her attacks and was heading straight for her. She closed her eyes preparing for the hit.

But it never came.

She opened her eyes and saw Naruto with a hand to her throat, a wall of red flames that blocked the attack was behind him. How could he beat her so effortlessly?

For the first time in her life Azula actually felt weak.

"U-Uh winner Naruto." The instructor said raising his hand in Naruto's direction. Naruto lowered his hand and began walking away. As he walking off, Azula's shocked face soon turned into anger, having been bested so easily against a peasant no less.

In a moment of poor decision making Azula threw her fist out, sending a small fireball in Naruto's direction. The whole class gasped as the fire ball got closer, but before any of them could blink Naruto and swiftly dodged the attack. She watched as Naruto turned around and rushed towards. As he got closer Azula launched another fireball at him but jumped over it and he launched a kick at Azula's face. She quickly brought her hands up to block the attack. After she blocked the kick she quickly threw a punch but was surprised when she only hit air. Azula's eyes widened as she felt someone behind her.

'So fast.' She thought anxiously, this boy was a crazy.

"You need an attitude adjustment princess." He said in her ear just so she could hear.

"I've met people like you before. You're an arrogant person, who thinks everything belongs to her just because of who her parents are. Well I've got some news for you princess, just because you're the Fire Lord's daughter doesn't mean I will bow before you and let you walk over me." Naruto said walking past her and off the stage.

Azula just stood there, thinking about everything as the class was awestruck. Naruto took his place next to Ty lee and Zuko who were looking at him with their mouths wide open.

"What, I wasn't that cool was I?" Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck. Immediately he was bombarded with questions about his fire and how he could do all those things.

Meanwhile Azula was watching him at her place next to Mai. He was a mystery; his bending and powers were completely new. She needed to talk to her father about this.

This was not over.

Fire Palace

Currently Azula was having dinner with her family. It was deadly silent and the noise that was being heard was the noise of silverware hitting the plates as they ate. Azula, wanting to get more info about Naruto was about to ask her father a question when he beat her to it.

"I heard that you attacked Naruto when he was walking away." Ozai said with a very stern face. Azula almost jumped back in surprise, her father had never looked at her that way, she was always the perfect child.

"That is unacceptable you are the princess and to lash out in a fit of anger like that in unbecoming of someone of your stature. Do you know what kind of message that sends to the other students in your academy! This news will be talked about in all homes in the city! Ill figure out a punishment for you later, don't let it happen again." The Fire Lord yelled as Azula almost flinched back, she really couldn't believe she had made her father this angry. It was all his fault.

"Forgive me father, I was just mad that he had beat me." She said with a small frown as Zuko and watched on. The Fire Lord sighed and relaxed his features

"Do not worry, I did not expect you to beat him anyways." Putting a piece of food in his mouth. Azula face shot up as she looked at her father with surprise.

"But you said I was the best Fire bender of our generation." Azula exclaimed

"Well Naruto is very special." He said with a small smile on his face, as Azula ground her teeth. It was like she was being overshadowed by him.

"Yes about that, how can he do those kinds of things. He lit his hands on fire and blew fire out of his mouth like a dragon, not to mention his fire was blood crimson. What is he?" Azula asked, needing to know.

"He is a special kind of fire bender, one that has never existed. He did show you the full range of his abilities. He can mold fire into dragon, light his fists on fire, breathe fire casually. His blood red fire is so powerful it burns everything. He can do incredible things with his fire that no fire bender has ever done and this is just the beginning, imagine what he could do after several years of training. He could reach his full potential and dominate the enemy in a way I could never dream of doing." Ozai said looking up at the ceiling with a slight evil glare and a sinister smirk. Azula and Zuko just stared in shock of their father's speech, was Naruto really going be that strong?

"But how. Where are these abilities coming from." Azula questioned, not understanding how something like this could happen.

"We think it is some sort of mutation. If everything goes according to plan then after we win the war Naruto's DNA can help start a new generation of fire benders." Ozai said lying, it was sensitive information after all. Everything he had told them up until this point was going to be common knowledge but giving up the secret that he had a spirit inside him could lead to other people in different nations trying to do the same thing.

'Hm but I do wonder if his abilities could be passed down even if they come from that fox, even a little bit of power would be beneficial to us.' Ozai thought to himself.

"Well I have finished my food, may I be excused to train." Azula said standing up, trying to process everything she had heard.

"Of course." Ozai said raising a fork to his mouth of as Azula walked off.

"And you." Ozai said turning to Zuko with disgust as he prepared to berate his son about his loss to Mai.

Naruto's room

'It is good that you have befriended the prince, you could use it to your advantage in many ways.' Kurama said.

'It's not about using him to my advantage Kurama. I'm trying to break the cycle.' Naruto said the tailed beast while lying on his bed. He released a yawn, today sure was hectic, after beating Azula he pretty much became the talk of the town. No doubt he would probably get a lot more popular from here on out.

'Breaking the cycle huh. So, you're going to show Zuko how ruling with the other nations is a good thing and when he becomes Fire Lord he'll make the right decisions' Kurama said reasoning through Naruto's answer.

'That's the plan, too bad little miss crazy princess doesn't seem to want anything to do with me. It would have been better if both of them could see how wrong they are. ' Naruto thought to himself staring out the window, looking at the beautiful sunset.

Well things were going nice.


	7. Chapter 7: A New Home

**A/N: Yea so we're going to be staying inside the Fire Nation for quite a bit, so I apologize if you were hoping he was going to meet the Gaang soon. Anyway, besides that, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 7: A New Home

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had been staying in the Fire Nation for about a week now, and he had already fallen into a sort of routine. Wake up, eat breakfast with all those weird advisors, go to the academy, train with Zuko, snoop around for a little bit, and then head to bed. He could already tell Ozai had someone tailing him, and he had to commend the guy for being cautious, but it wasn't anything a little shadow clone switcharo couldn't handle.

His relationship with Zuko was going well, they weren't best friends or anything but Zuko did appreciate a little company ever since his mother had disappeared a while ago, especially since his relationship with Ozai and Azula constantly messed with him. Meanwhile, Naruto's relationship with the princess couldn't be worse. She would scowl and berate him at every opportunity she could, but Naruto didn't really mind and preferred instead to annoy and make fun of her also. Ty lee and he had become good friends even with Azula's disapproval, he just talked to her when Azula wasn't around.

Leaving all of that aside, he was coming up with close to nothing in his spying efforts. He listened in on every meeting with the Fire Lord and his advisors, but all they ever talked about was him or how to regain their losses at Ba Sing Se. There were little to no plans for the future as regaining their troops and equipment would take a long time. Right now, the Fire Nation was just focused on keeping their hold on their colonies.

Currently, Naruto had just won his daily spar with Zuko and was helping him off the ground. Naruto smiled, true Zuko wasn't as gifted as Azula but the kid had a lot of potential.

"That was better Prince Zuko, but your stance needs to be a bit tighter. Your wide stance can leave you unbalanced in a quick combat situation." Naruto said as Zuko dusted himself off. They both took off their armor and sat on the floor to cool off.

"Even after seeing it a bunch of times, your fire is still so amazing." Zuko said looking at Naruto who was in front of him.

"It's nothing so special really." Naruto said waving his hand at him nonchalantly.

"It is. Father seems to think so too. It must be nice to have so much power, no one in the world would be able to mess with you, they would respect you, honor you." Zuko said looking down at his feet.

"Strength is not about power Prince Zuko. Besides, there are many other things that people respect than just strength." Naruto said turning to look at him as he was still staring at his feet. Naruto had to admit the kid had it a little rough, mom mysteriously disappeared, family hated him, guess even if your royalty you can still have troubles.

"He is right Prince Zuko." A voice said suddenly. Both of them turned their heads to see who the new voice and to their surprise it was Iroh. He calmly walked in holding a tray of tea and cookies. He put the tray on the floor before sitting next to the pair of young kids.

Naruto's eyes widened, here he was sitting in front of the man he was locked in mortal combat with not even a month ago. The man had such a poise to him that Naruto couldn't forget, his eyes said he had seen the world and learned a lot from his experiences.

Iroh slowly brought a cup up to his mouth, but it accidentally slipped from his hands. He tried to grab it in midair but it fell onto his lap and streaming hot tea poured all over him. Before they knew it Iroh was screaming at the top of his lungs.

'Ok, maybe he's not a perfect as I thought he was.' Naruto thought to himself in disbelief as he watched the feared Dragon of the West scream like a girl. After Iroh had calmed down, he turned to Zuko with a small smile.

"Will is also a large part of strength if you have nothing left to fight for then what good is all the power in the world. If you lack the motivation to fight you can fall to any enemy." Iroh said sagely. Naruto smiled, ok he still had it.

"Ahh and you must be Naruto, the Fire Lord has spoken much about you. I must say your power is impressive." Iroh said smiling while turning his head towards Naruto. It was so crazy to see Iroh again, the man was a lot nicer then Naruto thought he would be. He was surprised, he thought as a royal of the family he might have a little of a bad attitude, even if he was merciful in the Siege of Ba Sing Se. Just goes to show how there can be good guys on the wrong side.

"Thank you, to receive a compliment from you is quite an honor." Naruto said standing up and bowing towards Iroh.

"Now no need to be so formal, I just came to tell you the Fire Lord requests both of you to be at the throne room at 3. Your training with the generals is about to begin for this school year." Iroh said getting up.

"I look forward to training you both." Iroh said to them before turning around and leaving.

"So that the Dragon of the West huh." Naruto said looking off to where Iroh disappeared at.

"Yes, he has been acting differently ever since his loss at Ba Sing Se, it doesn't surprise me considering my cousin died in the battle." Zuko said with a small frown before he drank some of his tea. Naruto's eyes became wide as he heard those words, Iroh's son had died in the battle. Never once had he thought of that possibility. Suddenly as if a rhino was placed on his back, he felt a huge amount of guilt on him for some reason. He had to protect Ba Sing Se, but killing Iroh's son was his army's doing. Iroh seemed like a nice man, even though he was a Fire Nation general and former Prince, and knowing that it was his fault that Iroh's son died would make it uncomfortable every time he talked to the man. Naruto took a sip of his tea as he contemplated that fact.

"Hey Naruto, are you ok." Zuko said with a tad bit of concern watching Naruto stare out into space.

"Yeah, I just didn't know General Iroh had something that tragic happened to him." Naruto said still looking out. Zuko raised an eyebrow, practically everyone knew that Iroh's son was dead because the royal family gave him a huge funeral.

"Yea it was terrible...but we have to go to practice. Now come on we got training to do." Zuko said putting the teacup down and standing up. Naruto gave a short nod and stood up to follow Zuko out of the sparring room.

Throne Room

Naruto and Zuko walked into the throne room and saw that both Azula, who looked at Naruto with a scowl, and Iroh were standing there in front of a line of what they assumed were generals that weren't out in the field. Fire Lord Ozai was on his throne, looking as intimidating as ever with a bunch of fire violently flickering behind him.

"Now originally this was for Naruto only, but I saw the opportunity to make all you stronger so as of today you will be training with all available generals every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday." A general said walking forward.

"One of you will come with each one of us so we can evaluate your strengths and weaknesses, with that we will see what you need to work on." The general said loudly and properly.

Soon after that Azula, Zuko, and Naruto all split off and began they own assessments. After about an hour of assessing everything, they all came back to the throne room where they watched as the generals reported everything to the Fire Lord.

"Azula is outstanding as always, she only has a few flaws in her form and then I believe she can move onto the next set of moves." The general said to a happy Ozai, as Azula smirked in the background.

"Excellent, and Zuko." Ozai said back to his normal tone of voice. The general hesitated before answering Ozai.

"Well he is on the same move set, but it seems he has added some unique moves and adjustments to the style, but in all honesty, I was surprised to learn that these moves make the style better. His style is a bit more fluid and it makes him harder to hit" The general said as Ozai became increasingly curious. Zuko never did anything that showed he was special, at least in his eyes anyway.

"How did you manage that." Ozai said flicking his eyes to Zuko. Zuko felt nervous under his gaze and dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Well Naruto and I have been practicing and he has taught me a few moves that I should add to my fire bending." Zuko answered. Azula looked at Naruto, so now he was teaching Zuko.

"Ah, so it was Naruto, most impressive." Ozai said looking at Naruto as he just bowed. So Naruto had been training with Zuko and it had made him a better fire bender huh. Well, this was good maybe Naruto could make something of his son after all.

"And Naruto, how did he do." Ozai asked. The general approached the Fire Lord looking more surprised than anything.

"My lord, this boy is the best fire bender of a kid his age I've ever seen. He has a completely different style, which is fast and takes a lot of physical capability to execute, more than a lot of adults. Might I say it is an excellent form and Naruto is exceptional at it. A true prodigy." Ozai smiled widely, he was getting more impressed with Naruto by the day.

"You created your own style?" Ozai asked

"Yes my Lord I didn't have anyone to teach me so I had to come up with one on my own." Naruto explained. Ozai looked at him for a while, this meant that he would need very specialized training, but that could be arranged.

"Excellent, the real training will begin Wednesday. You are dismissed." Ozai said as everyone scattered in different directions. Azula walked away with a frown, how could he be so much better than her. Naruto created his own style and the general was impressed! For Spirit world's sake, he was only a kid.

Courtyard

She was glad that was over, she couldn't get over how her father was smiling at Naruto with such pride. He was peasant that dropped out of nowhere, he doesn't deserve it. She sighed at least she could hang out with her friends a little bit, she had called them over at the time her session was supposed to end.

Azula walked outside only to see both Zuko and Naruto talking with both her friends. Oh no. First Naruto was stealing the attention of her father no way was he going to take the attention of her friends too.

"Mai, Ty Lee why are you talking to this buffoon." Azula said pointing to Naruto on anger.

"I beg your forgiveness princess. I just wanted to make some friends." Naruto said with a small smirk.

"I don't care what you want, now leave us be." She commanded pointing to the exit.

"Come on princess, I just want to have fun. We can all do something yeah?" He asked with a small smile. Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee just watched the scene with comically surprised faces.

"You dare disobey me, leave peasant! Or else."

"Or else what." Naruto said sharply cutting her off. All sense of his niceness disappearing in an instant.

Without even thinking of her previous loss, Azula struck her fist out and tried to blast Naruto with a stream of fire. Naruto simply dodged to the left, as the small stream of fire flew harmlessly in front of his face. He then grabbed her hand and then used his left foot to sweep kick her. Azula was now kneeling on the floor while Naruto bent her arm behind her.

Mai, Zuko, and Ty Lee quickly intervened. They pulled Naruto off od Azula and she held her arm in pain.

"Father will surely hear of this!" Azula said in spite

"Princess needs her daddy to take care of things for her." Naruto said smiling as Azula started to stand up.

"If you don't stop mocking me I will make you pay!" Azula yelled firing fire at the ground by her feet. Her friends and Zuko watched in awe as Azula shook with rage, they had never seen her so mad.

"Do you really want to do that princess, considering what happened last time." Naruto with a smirk. Azula just ground her teeth, she knew he was stronger than her. It was like he loomed over her like a giant shadow and there was a thing she could do to get away from him. He was taking the attention of her father, and now her friends. Azula quickly turned a heel and walked away. It was time to train. She would not rest until this peasant learned about how ruthless she could be.

Naruto just watched her walk away with an impassive stare.

"Alright, now what do you guys want to do." Naruto said asked them rubbing his neck as they just stared at him, not believing he just talked to Azula like that.

"Is there something we missed." Ty Lee asked a little scared.

"Nothing much, Azula just hates my guts for some reason." Naruto said shortly.

"All right I say we play hide and seek." Naruto exclaimed as Ty Lee seemed to forget the whole thing and gladly agreed to play.

"Too childish for me." Zuko said, Mai silently agreed with him.

"Aw come on one round, plus it seems like princess doesn't want to do anything so you don't wanna go home just after just getting here." Naruto said making a very good point.

"Alright." Mai said Zuko turned to her in slight surprise she never agreed to things like that.

"Alright, let's draw sticks." Naruto said picking up a bundle of sticks from the courtyard floor. They all drew and Ty Lee got the shortest stick. Ty Lee did several backbends before turning to face a rock. She started counting as Naruto and Zuko both ran off. Mai in comparison walked out like a boss.

Target practice room

Mai grabbed a knife from her sleeve and chucked it at the target in front of her and it hit the target with a huge amount of force. Mai examined her aim and frowned a little, she was a couple centimeters off. Mai grabbed another knife from her sleeve and threw it the target. She jumped back as a kunai went by her face and collided with the knife she just threw in midair.

She turned back and saw Naruto twirling a kunai by the hole in its handle. She unconsciously reached for another knife, was he trying to kill her.

"I knew you didn't look like the type to play games." Naruto said walking towards her.

"I'm not, that's why I want to know why you threw that knife at me." Mai said tensing a little more.

"Relax, your aim was off." He said gesturing to the board with his kunai. Mai turned back slowly and looked at the board. There on the board was her knife was firmly planted in the bullseyes, a perfect hit. She almost gasped in surprise, he hit her knife in midair and corrected its trajectory.

"Yea it was going to be off by a couple of centimeters again." Naruto said walking up next to her.

She turned to him. That was amazing, he was obviously was really skilled in throwing. Of course, she didn't let her awe show.

"So what's up with you?" Naruto asking throwing another kunai at the practice board.

"What?" She asked not getting his question.

"Well, I mean why are you always so quiet all the time. You never show any emotion or anything, is there like a reason for that? Let me guess, having Azula as your friend could do that to you." Naruto said chucking another kunai.

"I think we should be talking about you. After all, you appeared out of thin air with this brand-new fire bending and techniques that no one had ever seen before. Looks like you're pretty good at throwing too. " Mai said. She couldn't help it her curiosity was peaked more than it ever had been before.

"What can I say, everything's already out there. I'm an orphan, I was born with these new skills, and I spent my whole life practicing them." Naruto said chucking another kunai, another perfect bullseye. She stared at him for a while, just watching him throw.

"You know treating Azula like that is disrespectful, she is the princess of the Fire Nation. I would watch myself if I was you. Especially around me and Ty Lee. Just because Fire Lord Ozai favors you doesn't mean your immune to punishment" Mai said with a little edge to her voice.

"Aw, you don't need to worry about that. The princess is just mad that I am better than her.. Plus, it's not like you care that much about her." Naruto said.

"What? Of course I do,s he's my friend." Mai said stoically.

"Yea but she's crazy mean and you seem alright to me. Why would you even hang around with her unless your being forced too because she's the princess." Naruto said throwing another kunai at the board. The sound resounded throughout the entire room.

Mai remained silent. Guess he was way more perceptive than she thought.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter. What do say we head back little miss doom and gloom?" Naruto said turning around to face Mai. She was not amused and promptly headed for the exit, with Naruto following close behind.

The Courtyard

Ty Lee was in the courtyard and looks she managed to find Zuko, they both turned to Mai and Naruto as they walked back into the courtyard.

"Hey! That's cheating you can't leave the courtyard." Ty Lee said with a small hint of annoyance.

"Hm sorry, I guess that means you win by default though." Naruto said shrugging as the girl brightened up at the news.

"Well I'm headed home if Azula doesn't want to hand around, I've got an interesting book to read at home." Mai said with a small sigh.

"Come on Mai, let's do something else." TY Lee pleaded her friend.

"No thanks, I'll be leaving now." She said catching Zuko's eye for just a second before strutting away. Zuko eyes seemed to widen as he took this as some sort of sign.

"Wait Mai, let me walk you out." Zuko said shyly in an adorable attempt to be a gentleman. Soon after both of them left, side by side, walking and talking. Now it was just Ty Lee, who was laying on the grass with a pouty expression her face, and Naruto who was lying against a tree.

"Mai is kind of party pooper huh?" Naruto said with his eyes closed.

"A little, but she's just gotta learn how to talk about she's thinking more and stuff, how's the palace." Ty Lee said pulling on some blades of grass.

"Its pretty nice, Zuko is nice to have around and everything is so crazy fancy, but we always talk about what's going on with me. What about you? Do anything interesting?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I did learn this new trick. Want to see it?" Ty Lee said in a bit of excitement while jumping to her feet.

"Sure." Naruto said opening his eyes to watch. Ty Lee immediately went into a backbend and now her face was facing Naruto while her legs were facing the other way. She gave him a small smile before landing on her feet again. She suddenly did a backflip and in landed on the trunk right above Naruto head. She launched off the trunk into a front flip and spinning several times in the air. Before finally landing on her feet, but it seems she landed awkwardly and started to teeter. She fell backward but she felt a yank on her arm as soon as she thought she was going to hit the floor.

"That was really cool, seems like you need to work on you landing though." Naruto said with a grin while pulling her back up.

"Yea I guess so." Ty lee said brushing herself off,

"I bet your really good fighting, with all those tricks." Naruto said offhandedly. Ty Lee just shrugged.

"I'm kinda fast, but not exactly a hard hitter. Nowhere as special as Zuko, Mai, Azula, or you" Ty Lee said sitting back down on the floor.

"Aw come on I bet you'll be a great fighter someday, you just gotta train really hard." Naruto said punching his fist into his open hand.

"Maybe, It's just you guys are so….different from everyone else." Ty Lee said looking down at the ground.

"Cheer up, being all sad doesn't suit you. If you really think I'm so awesome, which by the way I am." Naruto said getting a little laugh from Ty Lee.

"Then maybe I'll help train you, after all I'm already helping out Zuko." Naruto said, getting the little girl's eyes to brighten up.

"Really, you would do that?" Ty Lee said grasping her hands to together. She looked at Naruto with a little sparkle in her eye, like she had just met her favorite celebrity.

"Yea why not, your fun to hang around too." Naruto said giving her a smile.

"Awesome! I'll catch you Friday for some practice." Ty Lee said giving him a small wave, before turning around and walking to the front door while humming a tune that Naruto didn't quite recognize.

After she left Naruto decided it was time to head back inside and maybe renew his efforts to find something interesting to tell Bumi about.

Naruto was now walking through the halls, but suddenly he heard multiple grunts and cries of fury. Curious, he approached the area where the noises were coming from and peaked over entrance to see what was happening, there he saw Azula furiously training, she was shooting out fire and doing many moves in quick succession. She was sweating heavily and looked to be at the point of exhaustion, but it didn't seem like she was stopping anytime soon.

Naruto watched for a little while, as she unleashed a flurry of moves with cries of such fury, you could have sworn she was killing someone. Wait... what was that? Naruto rubbed his eyes and continued watching Azula shoot fire from her fists.

Hmm, that was weird he could have sworn he saw a flicker a blue fire in there somewhere. It was probably just his imagination though. He continued to walk away as the cries of Azula's fury echoed down the hall.

Later

"But father-" She started, Azula said before flinching away as her father smashed his hand on the table, and fire seemed to erupt behind him.

"But nothing Azula, Frankly I don't care if he tried to talk to your friends, that hardly matters. What does matter is the fact that you tried to attack him once again. " The Fire Lord said with irritation and anger. What had gotten into his daughter lately? She's been nothing but trouble over the past week.

"Now understand this and understand clearly. If you try to attack Naruto one more time, I will give you a punishment you won't forget. I've already told you he is important, and how will he take the fact that a member of the Royal family is constantly trying to attack him." The Fire Lord threatened, lowering his eyes at her.

"Not well father." She said looking down, grinding her teeth once again.

"Exactly, now get rested you have to go to the academy in the morning." Ozai said getting up from his chair and heading towards his bed chamber.

Zuko looked at Azula through the corner of his eyes, and he could tell she was fuming.

"What are you looking at?" She said suddenly turning back to him, with a menacing look. Zuko quickly flicked his eyes back so his soup and started to eat, like he had never even heard her.

Azula scoffed at his cowardice and proceeded to walk out of the room to blow off her steam once again.

Bedroom

Naruto was outside on his balcony, thinking about everything once again. He had made new friends, and he had to say the palace and everyone were all nice to him so far. He was really digging this spying gig.

Suddenly Naruto frowned, should he really be friends with Zuko and Ty Lee. After all what if he got caught one day on accident. The possibility was small, but still how would they react to his betrayal especially if they were friends for months before he got caught? That kind of hit him like a Fire Nation tank, he really shouldn't try to be friends with them, should he? But how else was he going to turn Zuko ruler into a who wanted peace with the other nations. They could be reformed pretty easily, both of them were kind, they were just normal kids trying to live their lives but were born into a society that filled them with false propaganda about the war, and how superior their Nation was to everyone else. But would Zuko even be the next ruler? He was nothing like his father, and if you wanted to rule the Fire Nation you must carry on the same ideals, and Zuko wasn't really favorable in his father's eyes.

He sighed, it was too much to think about right now. He would head off to sleep and start seeing what he should do tomorrow morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N: This was a pretty fun chapter to write, I tried to get Naruto acquainted with everyone in this chapter and that was the main focus. Don't worry, just because we're on the Fire Nation doesn't mean were not going on some crazy adventures. I'll see you guys next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Heat

A/N: Yea it's been a while. I have no excuses but I felt like writing something so I figured something is better than nothing, so here you go. Hope ya'll enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8: Heat

Naruto had been living in the Fire Nation for about 2 months now. Him and Zuko had been getting along quite well. Zuko's mood have improved drastically ever since his mother mysteriously left, most likely because Naruto accompanied him in the palace and the fact that Ozai was starting to show less distain towards his son, though not by much, due to the little improvement Zuko had been showing. Naruto's training had put Zuko far above where he would have been without him, although Azula still remained in front of him by miles. Ever since Naruto had come to the palace, she had been pretty much training non-stop. However, Ozai was most focused on Naruto. He was improving very greatly, more impressively than Ozai could have ever imagined.

Naruto was soundly beating common foot soldiers and some low tier fire benders, soon he would qualify to be a solider in his army. But Ozai had no intention of putting a child in his army, plus nurturing him more was a way smarter move.

Meanwhile, Ty Lee and Naruto's relationship had improved also, they were good friends. Most of the time, when Azula wasn't there, Zuko, Ty Lee and him would do stuff together all the time. Mai still hung out with them, but she didn't really like to do anything and Naruto was sure that she hadn't said more than five sentences to him ever since that day in the training room.

Now we get to Naruto who had just dropped from the ceiling after hearing another conference between Ozai and his advisors and he had to say the Fire Nation were doing a bunch of things. He had discovered the Fire Nation thought they had enough strength to try and take a small town on the southern west coast of the Earth Kingdom that was sitting on a lot of coal. It seemed for now that they were going to focus on taking some resource heavy towns, ramp up their own production of arms, and see if they could raid the Southern Water Tribe and take out the last of any water benders.

Naruto bit his lip, at this rate they couldn't wait for the Avatar he might have to try and launch an attack himself. The Southern Water Tribe was basically a place where Southern raiders could do whatever they wanted, the Earth Kingdom only had Omashu and Ba Sing Se to stop the Earth kingdom from getting overrun, and it would only be some years before they took those too. Whenever he suggested the idea of launching an attack on the Fire Nation to Bumi, he would always respond with "it is not your destiny" or something.

With a sigh, he finished writing a small note and summoned a clone. The clone henged into a bird and Naruto tied the note to the bird's foot, and it took out towards Omashu.

In the Courtyard A Week Later

Him and Ty Lee were laying in the grass looking at the sun go down, Zuko and Mai were laying on a tree right behind him. This was nice, he had been thinking about weather of not he should allow himself to get close to these guys and he had reached a conclusion. Yes, he would, in the end he would make sure they were all on his side when it came down to it. After all what good is life if you don't have people to enjoy it with? It might be selfish of him to want to have some friends, but he couldn't even try not to like these guys.

"Why are we doing this again." Mai asked in a bored sort of tone, as Zuko glanced at her.

"What you don't like the sunset?" Zuko asked a little confused. I mean everyone liked the sunset, it was simply beautiful.

"Rule number 32 Mai, enjoy the little things. " Naruto said with a smile, confusing everyone.

"Well... I don't know what those rules are about, but yea Mai lighten up! I mean doesn't that sunset make you feel all happy inside?" Ty Lee asked clutching her hands to her chest with a breath-taking sigh as Naruto smiled at her actions.

"No." Mai said simply making everyone sweat drop.

"I mean come on doesn't this happen like every day." Mai asked putting her fist on her chin, in a very bored like manner.

"Yea but still, you never know when it's gonna be your last time seeing something like this." Naruto said, his mouth forming a thin line.

"Don't say something like that! It's so depressing." Ty Lee said turning to him with a small frown.

"What stuff happens." Naruto said shrugging.

"Like what if the sun just like blew up or something." Spreading his arms apart to simulate a large explosion. Ty Lee giggled at his childish behavior, erasing his depressing comments from earlier.

"Well that would be bad for the war, wouldn't it." She said joking right back. Naruto laughed as Ty Lee turned to him, but as soon she turned away he stared up at the sky and got lost in thought.

"Hey guys, did you guys hear about that attack on that small Earth Kingdom town." Naruto said getting the attention of everyone.

"No, what happened." Zuko asked curious about what the Fire Nation had accomplished now.

"Well apparently a lot of nobles are talking about it now, the army was supposed to easily capture this small town in the Earth Kingdom and they were met with a large army that they weren't expecting." Everybody paid close attention as Naruto talked.

"It turned into a really fierce battle and a lot of Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation soldiers died, and in the end, we had to retreat." Naruto said shocking and saddening all the kids.

"That's terrible." Ty Lee said simply looking at the ground.

"Tch I don't know they bother to keep on fighting, it's just going to end up killing more people before we eventually conquer them." Mai said looking at a knife that was in her hands.

"It'll end soon, and then everything will be worth it, at least that's what father says." Zuko says facing Mai.

"I hope so, it's terrible that so many people are dying ...so many orphans and families being torn apart by the day, I just want it to end." Naruto said with a great deal of emotion, getting all of them to look at him. He made no move to acknowledge their stares and just kept looking at the sunset.

The Next Day

Naruto grabbed Ty Lee's leg and pulled, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground. She landed with a hard thud and Naruto could see her face scrunch in pain, but in order to grow it was necessary. He let go of her leg and let her recover from hitting the ground.

"You did better today, you've gotten faster." Naruto said giving her some praise.

"Yea well, apparently not fast enough." She said in painful voice, obviously referring to how she had been beaten easily by Naruto once again. Naruto then sat on the ground and went over Ty Lee's fighting style in his head to see if there was a way that he could help her get better.

"But your punches and kicks don't really hurt that much, and if we try to bulk you up then you'll lose your flexibility and quickness." Naruto said talking more to himself than to Ty Lee.

"Well sorry, I'm not strong enough for you." Ty Lee said getting upset.

"Hey I didn't mean it like that, your strong in your way. Just not physically strong. I mean not to say girls can't be physically stronger than boys, and not that you can't be." Naruto said rambling on worrying about offending her. She just looked at him with her eyebrow raised. Naruto sighed.

"Look me, Zuko, Mai, and Azula all have abilities and techniques that don't rely on our strength. You on the other hand have to fight hand-to-hand and while your fast and flexible, which is great, you can't be as strong as some other people if you want to fight that way. Which means you have weakness that a skilled fighter could use." Naruto said as Ty Lee tried to follow his long explanation.

"So, your saying I should get big." Ty Lee said flexing her biceps while looking at him. Naruto laughed a little and continued to talk.

"Well not necessarily, It's kind of a tradeoff. If you have more muscle that you won't be as fast or flexible, but if your nimbler then you're not as strong. I'm just trying to find a way where you can be fast and hit harder." Naruto said thinking once again. Ty Lee waited patiently as Naruto thought about it for a few seconds. Suddenly Naruto snapped his fingers.

"I got it we need to get you some weapons." Naruto said turning back to Ty Lee.

"But I don't know how to use a weapon." Ty Lee said with a lost look.

"Trust me, you won' t have to learn how to use it, we just have to get you some brass knuckles or something like that." Naruto said back to her.

"Brass knuckles huh, what are those." Ty Lee asked never hearing of something like that.

"They're like this thing that goes over your fingers and it makes your punches a lot harder, it'll be absolutely perfect for you." Naruto said smiling at her.

"If you say so." Ty Lee said shrugging but happy nonetheless.

"All right, lets so into town and get some." Naruto said turning to leave. Ty Lee quickly got next to him as they walked toward the exit of the garden.

Weapons Shop

Naruto and Ty Lee walked through the bustling streets of Caldera City, shops were busy, carriages where going up and down the city, and the air was filled with deafening noise. Ty Lee and Naruto made their way into weapons shop and started to browse, looking for a small pair of brass knuckles.

The shop was full with a lot of unique weapons that was for sure, nun chucks, swords daggers, and whatever you could think of. It was not long before Naruto heard a loud crash and immediately ran to the next aisle and say Ty Lee trying desperately to lift a massive flail off the ground, many other weapons surrounding her.

"Come on, I left you alone for ten seconds and you already made a mess." Naruto said quickly putting all the weapons on the selves before anyone who worked there would start yelling at them.

"It's not my fault, the thing was a lot heavier than I thought." She said hurriedly helping him put up all of the weapons.

"What's going on here." They heard a voice say. They both turned to see a man who looked to be in his sixties, he had a weird looking mustache that covered his whole mouth, and droopy eyes.

"Sorry sir, we we're just looking for some stuff for my friend here and we seem to have knocked over some stuff." Naruto explained to the shop keep.

"What! I'm not selling anything to some kids, you better scram." The shopkeep said shooing them away.

"Oh come on please, we can pay you handsomely." Naruto said with a little twinkle in his eyes. The shopkeeper became intrigued, he took another look at Naruto and he rose an eyebrow.

"Hey aren't you the kid that Fire Lord Ozai put in his palace?" The Shopkeeper asked.

"Yea that would be me, but you can call me Naruto." said pointing to himself with a little smirk.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry to have refused your service earlier. what you looking for?" The Shopkeeper asked regretting the fact he might have angered someone that was in the Fire lord's good graces.

"Don't worry about it, but I'm looking some brass knuckles for my friend here." Naruto said motioning towards Ty Lee who waved at the man.

"Brass knuckles, I don't know if we have any small enough but I'll check." The Shopkeeper said leaving to check the back of the store. After about 15 minutes, he came back out with a pair of brass knuckles that seemed to fit Ty Lee perfectly.

"Dang what took you so long?" Naruto said in a teasing tone.

"I'm so sorry sir, I had a hard time finding them." The man said bowing.

"Woah, calm down I was just joking. Here's your payment." Naruto said dropping some coins on to the counter.

"Don't worry about the change, after all I did promise handsome pay. Come on Ty Lee." Naruto said running out of the shop, with Ty Lee following close behind. The Shopkeeper looked at the counter and widened his eyes, he looked back to where Naruto left. That kid was something.

On the Streets

"Woah, these things are cool." Ty Lee said punching the air a couple of times with an excited look on her face.

"Your still not going to beat me though." Naruto said with a challenging smirk.

"Huh, we'll see about that Naruto, by the way how much did those cost I'll pay you back." Ty Lee said looking at her brand-new weapons.

"No pay back needed. Consider it a gift, master to pupil." Naruto said grinning.

"What no way, I can't let you pay-" Ty Lee said turning to Naruto before she got cut off.

"Don't worry about it Ty Lee, the Fire Lord gives me a lot money. I'm not stressing about it, so why should you." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"But still-" Ty Lee started once again.

"Hey look I told you, it's no big deal. If it makes you feel better we can just call it a favor you owe me." Naruto said walking along.

"I guess that's alright." Ty Lee said glancing at her fists once again, watching as the sun reflected off of them.

With that conversation over Ty Lee and Naruto walked in silence to the palace. In order to pass the time Naruto started to look at all the activities in the streets. It still amazed him how busy the streets of Caldera city could be, especially with all the unique activities catered towards the nobles. Naruto glanced around once again, and his eyes quickly scanned an alley before he walked past it. Naruto suddenly stopped and made a face. Ty Lee, seeing that he stopped, stopped and stared at him wondering what was wrong.

"You ok." Ty Lee asked him with a little concern. Naruto, hearing her voice, snapped out of his thought.

"Yea, hey I'll meet you back at the palace. I just remembered that I have something to do." Naruto said pointing behind him awkwardly.

"I mean I can come with you, it's really no problem." Ty Lee said happily.

"No really, it's something boring. It'll take me like 10 minutes, I'll see you at the palace." Naruto said turning around and sprinting away, not leaving her enough time to even register what was happening. Ty Lee raised an eyebrow but did not pursue. She turned around and swiftly walked back to the palace.

Naruto walked into the alley, looking around carefully. He had seen a woman struggling to fight off two men, but now that he had had come into the alley all signs of a struggle weren't present. Naruto turned the corner and there he saw them at the dead end of the alley.

There were two men dressed in robes that were green and yellow, they had huge hats with a small spike on the top. They also had what looked to be rock covered hands? What really caught Naruto's attention though, was the giant Earth kingdom symbol they had on their chests. In their arms seemed to be a very beautiful noble women in her early 20's.

The men turned to him when he entered the alley, they let the women's body drop to the ground with a hard thud in preparation to fight him.

Before he can even blink two pairs of stone hands shot towards him. He skillfully moved his head to the left as the pair of stone hands zipped past him, impacting the wall behind him sending debris and smoke everywhere.

'Earth benders? What are they doing here in the Fire Nation.' he wondered dusting some ruble off his shoulder. The pair of earth benders put their guards up as they see Naruto dash out of the smoke.

Naruto immediately launches two massive boulders at them but they counter very easily and destroy the boulders with their own.

"You're an Earth bender." One of them said preparing to attack once again.

"Take him alive for interrogation." the other said. The one on the left nodded and then rushed towards Naruto. The man suddenly stopped and jutted both of his arms forward, out of his sleeves spring to chains with cuffs attached to the end of them. Naruto Jumped back, managing to avoid the chains grasp by an inch of so.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Naruto questioned as the chains slowly retracted into the sleeves of the mysterious earth bender. Naruto was met by no response but a giant slide of rocks being shot his way. Naruto easily countered by raising up two walls to block the rocks path, but the next thing he knew his walls his walls were completely demolished and he was thrown back by two huge boulders.

Naruto had no time to land on his feet as pillar of rock came bursting from the ground underneath him and hit him straight in the stomach. He was propelled into the air about two dozen feet

'These guys are no joke, I guess I'll fight a bit more seriously.' Naruto thought to himself in the air. As he was falling back down to the ground he noticed the earth benders stick their hands out once again, but this time instead of the whole earth hand coming for him little pieces of the hand started to break off and come at him with the speed of bullets.

Naruto quickly reacted and pulled both of his up to create two pillars that blocked the attack, but the earth benders wasted no time. Using the earth almost like a wave, they moved at high speeds towards his position. To counter Naruto landed on the ground and created a shockwave of earth to ripple.

Both of the Earth benders were flung off and one smashed into a nearby wall. Seizing the opportunity, Naruto, in a move the mimicked theirs, shot four cuffs at the man trapping both his arms and legs. He then quickly shot a small rock at the man's forehead, knocking him out cold.

The other Earth bender started to recover, but before he could get his balance a column jutted out of the wall and made impact with the man's skull knocking him out completely.

Naruto let out a small sigh thankful that the fight had been relatively quick and turned his attention back to the girl, who just now seemed to be regaining consciousness. She blinked a couple of times before the blinding light faded and was met with the sight of a very small boy who seemed to be smiling at her.

"Where am I?" she asked groggily.

"You're safe, don't worry I dealt with those bad guys over there." Naruto said with a smirk. The woman was stunned, she couldn't believe such a small child could have saved her.

"Thank you." She said thankfully, but her began to shut once again and she fell asleep. with that taken care of Naruto turned his attention to the earth bender pinned against the wall. He bended a small ball of water into existence before smashing it into the man's face waking him up immediately. Naruto waited as the man gasped for air for a while before his breathing became steady. Naruto then quickly took a kunai and put it up to the man's throat.

"I'll ask again, who are you and what are you doing here." He said in a very threatening voice. The man was not intimidated and if he was, he hid it very well. Naruto brought the kunai closer, cutting into the man's throat a little.

"Who are you and what do you want!?" he yelled into the man's face. Once again the man did not budge.

"Ok but you made me do it." Naruto said grasping the man's arm his free one. Naruto let some of Karama's chakra leave his arm and go into the Earth benders arm. The man stared in slight concern as to what the aura was.

The affect was immediate though, the man started to sweat and his eyes started to shake, he could feel himself thrashing around but unable to move because of the cuffs.

'T-this feeling, I-it's so evil.' the man thought to himself in fright. Naruto was a little impressed that the man was holding on so long, usually even the strongest gave up by now, so he decided to the double the amount of chakra. The man thrashed so violently that Naruto could have sworn he could have cracked the cuffs. The man was now screaming and sweating profusely. After a few seconds, he had finally cracked.

"P-Please S-stop. I'll tell you!" the man practically screamed. Naruto stopped the flow of Kurama's chakra and the man's head fell down. Naruto backed away from the man allowing him to catch his breath a little.

"Ok now, who sent you?" Naruto asked leaning on a wall with his arms crossed. The man gulped heavily and then began to speak.

"We are from Ba Sing Se, we are called the Dai Li." The man said, still gasping. Naruto looked at him curiously.

"What is the Dai Li?" Naruto asked. The man gasped heavily but said nothing.

"I asked you a question." Naruto said leaking a heavy amount of Kurama's chakra.

"W-wait!... We are a secret police organization of Ba Sing Se." The man said finally .

'A secret police? Kind of like the ANBU.' Naruto thought to himself. Naruto paced around the man a bit, trying to make him feel more unseasy.

"So, what are you doing here in the Fire Nation?" Naruto asked still pacing.

"We were sent to abduct as many noble men and women as we possibly could, in order to gain an advantage in the war. We could force negotiations with the Fire Nation or even force the Fire Nation to admit defeat." The man explained.

Naruto was, for a lack of better words, surprised. He would have never thought the Earth King would have ordered such a completely immoral way to win the war. It was a pretty good plan though. Naruto mulled over the facts and then asked anthoer question.

"Surely you know the Fire Lord is ruthless, he wouldn't care if a few nobles were captured. So what are you really aiming for?" Naruto asked looking at the man dead in his eye.

"W-Well in the chaos of all the kidnappings, the main objective was for a strike team to capture the prince and princess." The man said.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. Well that would cause problems. Naruto was faced with a dilemma, he could actually aid in this plan and that would help the Earth Kingdom win. Still, at the same time it was completely wrong, kidnapping innocent people especially some of his friends. Wait his friends.

In all his thinking he had forgotten a very crucial detail, Ty Lee was a noble's daughter, wasn't she? Naruto threw two kunai, killing the men instantly, picked the girl up, and ran out of the lobby.


End file.
